


Under Her Skin

by AriTheMerGal



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Angst, Confusion, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fights, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriTheMerGal/pseuds/AriTheMerGal
Summary: A new Region, a new Pokédex to fill. Judi has explored regions all over, filling every single Pokédex, meeting new friends and Pokémon, chasing her dream of becoming a Pokémon professor. Her journey now is taking her to the beautiful islands of the Alola Region, with a hunger for adventure her journey kicks of with a... battle? Judi has never had to experience someone trying to take her Pokémon, giving a proper smackdown to a guy who's known as Guzma, the boss of team skull. Judi finds Guzma getting under her skin at every turn, making it hard to do her job of completing the Pokédex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New Region! New Adventure! New enemies?

The sun was so bright, the sky’s so clear except for the small cloud here and there, the water so clean Pokémon that she never seen before rushing past the boat. She couldn’t help herself she was becoming so impatient, pacing back and forth her eyes never leaving the horizon however, biting on her lip as she waited for her destination to pop up. As soon as those little islands appeared in the distance she reached into her bag pulling a pokéball out.

“Time to go Blastoise!” She laughed as a Blastoise appeared in the water next to the boat easily keeping up, the girl hopped onto the back of her shell holding tightly.

“Judi! Wait the professor told me to keep you on the boat until we reach the docks!” Looking over her shoulder just as her Pokémon began to pull away she only laughed shaking her head.

“Sorry captain I just can’t wait! Blastoise Surf!” Judi pointed out towards the islands in the distance her pokemon shooting off as she laughed ecstatically her big brown eyes sparkling as she watched the island get bigger. Her heart was racing in her chest, the adventure that laid in front of her made her skin break out in goosebumps reaching down she let her hands dip into the cool water as they charged forward.

“It’s like a dream Blastoise I can’t believe we’re here.” The pokemon under her grumbled in approval as pokemon around them curiously approached and looked at the two. Judi pulled a small camera from her bag turning around she took a selfie a large grin splitting her face in half.

Houses came into view and soon enough they were at the docks, Judi slightly understood why the captain had wanted her to stay on the boat. The docks were huge people bustling around, children cooed at her pokemon as they passed making Judi smile.

“Over here hun!” The new voice that rose over the crowd made her look up, she saw a tan male he was looking over the edge of the docks. Wearing simple attire that consisted of swim shorts, flip flops, a lab coat, and a baseball cap. Arching a brow Judi looked up to the make curiously stopping her pokemon, “Professor Kukui?” The male grinned widely as the confused question left her lips.

“The one and only! You must be Judi, come now I’ll meet you on the shore. We’ve got tons of work to get done!” The male disappeared from sight ad Judi nodded towards Blastoise as they started making their way towards the shore.

Settling in was hard, but that’s how it is in every place. She stuck out like a sore thumb. It’s not like she didn’t want to though, she liked leaving her mark on people, she was hard to forget. People whispered as she walked down the docks retrieving her things from the ship that had arrived a few hours after she abandoned it to get to the island first. Some made comments about the blue of her hair.

Most made comments about the Pokémon that followed behind her, each one carried a bit of her belongings helping her move things around. They always did this and people didn’t usually bat an eye, but she had to remember this was Alola. Most of the pokemon in her team weren’t native and the natives probably haven’t seen them in their lives, other than on the television.

Dusting her hands after laying down the final box she looked up at her new home. At least until she completed the new pokedex. The professor’s introduction was quick and to the point, but his gushing about her pokemon took a little longer than she had hoped it would. Looking to her team she smiled happily holding her arms out proudly,

“Another region another pokedex guys. Let’s unpack later I’m starving and I could use some of those Malasadas people were talking about.” Her pokemon chirped and exclaimed in excitement pulling out her pokeballs she had each of them return one by one, placing the balls carefully back into her bag.

Heading off for town she smiled happily humming as she looked around, children were running through the tall grass, tourists talking and taking pictures, most people just lounging and having a good time.

“Man, what a place.” Judi already felt at home and relaxed, the bright and sunny atmosphere putting a much-needed pep in her step. She already had an idea of what she was going to get, Malasadas and some pokebeans for her pokemon. Deep in thought she slowed down to a stop not noticing how people were retreating from the streets, hushed whispers much to low for Judi to understand. 

Realizing that she had been standing in one place for too long she broke out into a light jog reaching the café she had been thinking about, slipping inside she was greeted warmly by an employee.

“Hi I need a box of Malasadas, two bags of mixed pokebeans, and a… hm… I’ll try one of those Tapu coco’s please!” Taking out her little wallet Judi fished out some pokebucks for the employee, when she was given all her items she rushed back outside looking around for a place she could sit. Finally finding an empty bench she sat down pulling out her pokeballs once more.

“Alright guys! Here try some of these, I’ve read about them but I’m sure you’re going to love them.” Judi reached down offering a bean to her Luxray as he approached, sniffing it a bit he finally popped it into his mouth chewing slowly before his eyes lit up. “Lux!” Judi giggled as he tried to steal another bean from right out of the bag, pulling it out of reach.

“Only a few more.” Content with her pokemon being fed and loved she sat down on the bench sipping at her now cold Tapu coco, but she didn’t care. She couldn’t possibly be happier in that moment, Riolu curled up next to her side pulling open the box of Malasadas peeking inside.

“Yea those are mine, but I bought a lot so we might be able to share some later.” She rubbed his head gently as she finished the cup of coco looking at each of her pokemon as they lounged around her. She closed her eyes for a moment enjoying the sounds of the quiet town in front of her and the waves behind her.

“Hey kid.” Judi’d eyes suddenly fluttered open as she looked up to a group of people staring not at her, but her Scolipede. Riolu slipped from her side standing next to Blastoise, Judi narrowed her eyes not liking the vibe the punks in front of her were giving off. They all wore matching outfits, one of them holding a pokedex as they scanned each of her pokemon.

“Hot damn it’s a shiny too. Boss would love this one.” Judie rose to her feet standing next to Scolipede her other pokemon following in line, closing in near her. She didn’t know who these people were but they were giving her the creeps, “Hey could you not check out my pokemon like that? It’s kinda creepy.” The group before her tore their eyes away from Scolipede now to look at her, laughter filled the air before they finally quieted down.

“Now comeon doll we don’t want trouble, we just want that pokemon of yours. Now we can either do this the easy way or the hard way.” Judi blinked a few times, unable to believe her ears. Did they just ask her to hand over her pokemon? She stood now in front of Scolipede her arms crossed over her chest as her pokemon surrounded her, clumping closer.

“Over my dead body.” She hissed watching the male roll his eyes he withdrew a pokeball tossing it up and down in his hand lazily.

“That can be done doll, don’t push my patience.” Judi scoffed pulling out Scolipede’s pokeball and having her retreat back, she did the same for Riolu and Zoura. Looking at her remaining pokemon she shook her head, Luxray was poised to attack, Swoobat chirping behind her, Blastoise standing tall.

“Lux, Swoo, sit this one out me and Blastoise got this.” The two pokemon lowered their guard retreating to their pokeballs as commanded by Judi. The group before them laughed,

“Alright you want a battle? You got one kid. Lycanroc!” Judi watched as the pokemon appeared before her eyes, she was in awe as she stared at the thing. Its features were very lean, muscular, and the brown coat was interesting to her. She snapped out of it shaking her head.

The battle wasn’t hard, she found out early in the battle that his pokemon was ground type. A few good blasts with water cannon made the pokemon faint, embarrassed and upset she had to deal with the rest of the group.

“What the hell? She’s tough!” Battle after battle she eliminated all the pokemon put before her with the help of Blastoise, soon enough they had run out of pokemon to fight Judi with. Some already retreating towards the closest pokecenter, others throwing what could only be described as a tantrum.

“Yo whats going on here? Don’t ya bone heads see what time it is? I’ve been lookin’ all over for ya!” Turning her head to look at the new voice she neared Blastoise side narrowing her eyes at the male.

He walked with a slouch, white hair decorating the top of his head a dark undercut, big sunglasses were pushed up over his forehead. He looked tired, exhausted really, dark circles surrounding his eyes, the clothes he wore perked her interest. He sported a white top, black sweatpants, a baggy jacket that had short sleeves, scuffed white sneakers.

“Sorry boss this girl was just given us trouble.” Judi snapped her attention back to the male before her, her blood beginning to boil as she stepped forward.

“Excuse me? You’re the ones trying to steal my pokemon!” Blastoise grabbed onto the back of her shirt keeping Judi from getting any closer to the group, she huffed softly before trying to calm down.

“Hey, hey, hey, sweetheart. No need to get wound so tight, they told me everythin’. And if ya don’t mind, ya boy here really needs that Scolipede.” Judi felt her body get ridged as she looked back at the smirking male, Blastoise this time let go of her shirt allowing her to walk towards the male.

“And like I told them. Over. My. Dead. Body.” Judi hissed through her teeth and the male before her only laughed as he looked down at her pulling out a pokeball of his own, tossing it into the air a Golisopod appeared between Judi and the boss. She stared up at the fierce looking creature with wide eyes before relaxing slightly, backing up she glanced to Blastoise.

“Return.” Blastoise suddenly disappeared and Judi dug in her bag pulling out Scolipede’s ball,

“Ah that’s a girl, I’ll be taking th—“

“Scolipede!” Judi tossed the ball into the air Scolipede slamming down into the ground only moments later, standing tall and proud the male stood in awe looking at the shiny bug pokemon.

“Holy…” The male before her grinned an excited chuckle leaving his lips as he looked back to Judi, the way she stood and looked at him sending shivers down his spine. Judi was livid, she never had someone try to push her around before. And she sure as hell wasn’t going to let this punk take her pokemon.

“Scolipede, Poison jab!” Judi pointed to the Golisopod and by command the Scolipede moved with incredible speed. One of its many arms glowing slightly purple as it connected with the Golisopod’s side knocking it back.

Judi stood smugly her arms crossed over her chest as the male looked to his pokemon, a slight purple glow around it had confirmed her thoughts. It had been poisoned, soon it would pass out.

“Golisopod sucker punch!” Judi was surprised to say the least, watching the pokemon suddenly lurch forward her eyes wide as it connected with her pokemon, she uncrossed her arms and stood a little taller now.

“Pursuit!” Scolipede cried out as its speed increased and it slammed right into Golisopod sending the pokemon flying back past its owner, the male looking at his own pokemon with wide eyes. He suddenly broke his trance when his pokemon cried out weakly, rushing to its side the fear evident in his wide eyes.

Sighing Judi shuffled around in her bag approaching the kneeling male, when he noticed her approaching he stood his arms out as if he was going to protect his pokemon himself.

“Here, the nearest pokemon center is kinda far, it will help for now. For the poison, and this one for the wounds.” Pulling out an antidote and a potion she reached out taking one of the male’s hands placing the items into it carefully. Stepping away she reached up petting Scolipede’s head looking her over briefly,

“Feeling okay? Want to take a trip to the pokecenter?” The bug pokemon only chirped softly rubbing its head against Judi’s earning a soft giggle from the female she began to walk away allowing Scolipede to walk beside her. For a moment, she stopped looking at the grunts and then back to the boss her expression darkening.

“Don’t you ever try to take my pokemon again. Or next time it’ll be worse.” Her voice dripped with poison as she stared down the male the grunts scattered. The male only stood still in awe before a grin appeared across his features,

“Sweetheart just you wait I’ll beat ya, and that pokemon? Will be mine. Ya boy Guzma doesn’t give up.” Judi felt a shiver go down her spine as she watched the male turn around using the potion and antidote on his pokemon. Taking the opportunity she quickly jogged away.

Looking to her beloved pokemon she felt troubled for a moment, she couldn’t imagine life without her pokemon.

A sudden chirp broke her out of the thought, “It’s alright girl I won’t let anything happen to you okay?” She knew there was truth to her words, she would protect her pokemon with her life.

Realizing she was standing in front of the door to her home she reached into her bag pulling out the key she was given, a cute little heart charm on the end. Pushing her way inside she pulled out her pokeballs letting each of her pokemon out for the night, she felt restless the male’s words putting her on edge.

Her pokemon taking notice of her sullen attitude immediately, Blastoise grabbed her arm tugging her from her thoughts once more.

“I… I won’t let anything happen to any of you, I won’t… I promise…” Reaching out he held each of her pokemon before unpacking some boxes in silence, not feeling like turning in quite yet.

One by one her pokemon found a place to sleep for the night, leaving her the only one awake. She had changed into pajamas, sitting on the couch as she flipped through her pokedex’s from other regions brushing up on her knowledge.

Her eyes grew heavy as she slid down the armrest yawning softly as she allowed her eyes to close, her mind flicking back to the male from today.

“Guzma…” The name rolled off her tongue as she thought more about the man. Shivering at the thought that maybe he would beat her and take her pokemon away, flinching as she felt pressure on her stomach. Looking down she smiled seeing Zorua curling up on her belly Riolu crawling over her legs to curl up next to her as well.

“Everything will be alright.” Reminding herself that she was strong and so were her pokemon, she was able to drift off feeling the weight slightly lifting from her shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judi finds where all the Cutiefly's are hiding out.

“Wow miss your so smart! You know so much about Pokémon, do you think I’ll be as smart as you?” Judi laughed softly as she talked to the children hovering around her Pokémon. Some offering them pokébeans and others sitting on the top of Scolipede’s back as she walked around happily. The locals were so nice, offering her gifts to welcome Judi to the island.

Standing she cracked her back with a grimace looking up at the sky, she could probably get a few more pokemon in her pokédex before the day ended. She looked at Riolu with a large smile as he offered her a flower lei, kneeling she allowed him to place it around her neck.

“Rio!” Judi smiled brightly as Riolu clapped his hands together as Judi now sported the pretty blue flowered necklace, holding out a pokeball Judi nodded her head gently. “Alright everyone time to get to work!” The children whined softly as did her pokemon, she shook her head lightly giving them a few more moments to say their goodbyes. Returning her pokemon to their pokeballs she started out for some lush forest route hoping to document a few new pokemon.

A soft hum escaping her lips as she walked into the tall grass hoping to encounter a spooked pokemon so she could document them. As time passed and she found herself running into the same pokemon as the previous days.

_Rockruff’s, Mudbray’s, Stufful’s, Comfey’s…_

She stopped tapping her fingers on the pokédex as she chewed her bottom lip, she wanted to catch a Cutiefly. She had seen pictures of the adorable yellow bug pokemon but actually haven’t encountered any since her arrival. Some tourists told her they are quite easy to spook and even harder to find, looking at the flower gardens they were rumored to hang out near she sighed softly and shook her head.

“Maybe tomorrow…” Judi began walking back towards the trail that would lead her to town, but she stopped suddenly in her tracks when she heard soft laughter.

It was deep, a male?

She turned her head where the brush was thick noticing a few broken branches, swallowing hard she listened carefully.

The noise persisted along with the low murmurs of a familiar voice, allowing the curiosity to get the better of her she pushed forward wincing when her arms were scratched up by the protruding branches. Silently cursing under her breath as she thought of maybe wearing a long sleeve the next time she went pokemon hunting. She finally relaxed as the brush began to lighten up giving her walking room now, listening carefully as the voice got clearer.

“For me? Heh guess it’s alright…” The voice was gruff, a little gravely really. When Judi finally reached the break in the bushes she pressed forward looking around at the beautiful view before her. There were flowers all around, Cutiefly’s feeding on the bloom peacefully.

A deep laugh shook her from her trance as her eyes landed on a familiar tuff of crazy white hair. The large Golisopod sitting as Cutiefly’s and Ribombee’s decorated the intimidating bug pokemon with flowers.

“Yer all a bunch of damn cuties all right.Y’all some cute ass bug pokemon.”

Guzma?

The big team Skull boss that everyone feared? The one responsible for trying to steal people’s pokemon? Sitting in a field of flowers, covered in pokemon and petals, playing with Cutiefly’s. The air seemed so light and sweet she could only stare in awe as Guzma held a Cutiefly in his hands cooing to it as if it was a baby. He had discarded his sunglasses and his jacket, basking in the warm sun in nothing but his sweats and his white tank top.

A sudden chirp caught your attention, Golisopod was standing now looking at you as the Cutiefly’s and Robombee’s started to scatter at the large pokémon’s sudden movements. Guzma jumped grabbing his shades and his jacket hurrying to put on the items as he frowned, Judi couldn’t help herself.

She began to giggle uncontrollably as the male shoved his arms into the holes of his jacket his sunglasses sliding down his face as he cursed aloud. Finally wearing all his items she held her breath for a moment suppressing more giggles as Guzma narrowed his eyes at her pushing his sunglasses up to rest over his brow.

“Well, well, well, look who it is. The new kid. Came to hand over ya pokemon doll?” Judi only snorted as Guzma stood a few feet from her. Looking at the bright flowers tucked lovingly into Guzmas hair. Guzma’s frown deepened as he looked behind himself and then back at her a scowl pulling at his lips.

“What do ya think your laughing at princess?” Shaking her head Judi felt her lower lip tremble as she tried to open her mouth another giggle slipping past her lips.

“Uh… you… have a little… something… here…” Managing to point out the bright flowers in the males hair Judi only watched as Guzma froze for a moment, his hand reaching up to his hair. Fingers brushing against the different flowers tangled in the white locks, his face suddenly turning red at the realization.

“Shit. Don’t look so smug sweetheart. I ain’t no softie.” Guzma ruffles his hair sending some of the flowers flying in all directions, his sunglasses falling from his face in the process. Lunging forward she catches the glasses, not really because she didn’t want them to fall to the floor, but more because it was just a quick reaction. Guzma looked down at the female carefully as he continued to pluck petals from his hair,

“What?” Judi looked at the glasses seeing one was just a normal circle and the other lens was some kind of crescent shape, she looked bag at Guzma and smiled.

“Here. Thanks for showing me where the Cutiefly’s hide.” Judi reached up placing the glasses back above the males brow once more, she didn’t do a good job of putting them into place as they sat crooked on his head. Smiling she went to go around the male looking at the Cutiefly’s who stared at her curiously from the small patches of flowers. A hand firmly grabbing onto her arm made her freeze looking over her shoulder at Guzma who was still as red as could be.

“Let’s battle.” The words floated through the air and for a moment Judi didn’t realize what he had just asked her, he wanted to battle? Again? And here of all places?

She tried to pull her arm away but Guzmas grip only tightened down on her arm not allowing her to. It didn’t hurt surprising, Judi looked the male up and down carefully.

He was quite tall even though he remained in a perpetual slouch, looking down at her as she twisted her wrist in his grip. Gazing into his stormy eyes she searched for some kind of answer, why the hell was he doing this? Those grey eyes only seemed to capture her in an entirely new way, feeling the heat rush to her cheeks she looked away quickly.

“No.” Yanking her arm away she returned to slowly approaching the Cutiefly’s a small smile breaking out over her features as she kneeled down holding her hand out towards one. Glancing over her shoulder she stared at Guzma as he stood his jaw hanging open, just staring at her.

“Wha? You!... You can’t refuse a battle!... Fight me!” Judi rolled her eyes digging around in her bag before pulling out a small container filled with pokebeans, she offered the container to the pokemon slowly. Brightening up as it approached looking into the little container Judi held in her hands.

“Kid.” Tensing slightly when she heard Guzma speak up again Judi looked up seeing the male towering right over her. He still had that scowl  on his face as she shook her head. Returning her attention to the Cutiefly that now was eating out of her hand. Judi beamed and inched closer trying not to scare it, “Hey…” Cooing softly the pokemon perked up looking up at Judi as she reached out with her free hand to pet the pokemon, it flinched away at first backing up.

Inching closer again the Cutiefly suddenly retreated disappearing into the blooming flowers suddenly. Judi felt her heart drop scolding herself for being impatient with the pokemon. A soft chuckle behind her made her skin crawl and her heart skip a beat.

“Cutieflys are shy pokemon.” Judi almost forgot Guzma was standing right above her, looking over her shoulder as the male looked elsewhere his hands shoved into the pockets of his jacket. Judi laughed softly making Guzma flinch as he turned around, but Judi could still make out the pink that decorated his cheeks.

“Don’t worry _boss_ your secret is safe with me.” Judi teased feeling the Cutiefly grab onto her hand to pull more of the pokebeans from container, directing her attention back to the pokemon. Reaching out once more Judi rubbed the top of its head gently being weary of the antennae that rested there. Once more Judi went to work pulling out her pokédex and taking notes on the pokemon, she scribbled on paper and took quick snaps of the pokemon.

“Awe is that for me?” Judi asked as the Cutiefly offered her a few flowers’s it had picked from nearby, reaching up the pokemon places them into her hair. She leaned her head down gently allowing the pokemon to rearrange the petals in her hair, she thought back to how Guzma had the flowers and petals in his hair as well.

Gazing up she found her smile widen as more Cutiefly’s approached along with a few Robombee’s, she had to keep her cool as she placed her pokédex down.

Feeling the flowers next to her shift Judi looked over finding Guzma sitting next to her now, he wasn’t looking at her, just looking straight ahead with his sunglasses covering his eyes. Another laugh slipped past her lips as she felt a Cutiefly settle in her crossed legs, looking over her disposable camera.

“Yea I know old huh? But I like it. Quick to make pictures, and easy to carry around…” Judi was losing herself as she picked up the camera shifting it over in her hands gently, she had filled up a box full of rolls already and she hadn't even been on the islands for an entire month. People asked her why she didn’t just invest in a digital camera, but there was something just so satisfying about developing pictures.

“Can I take a picture of you?” Judi beamed as she looked down at the bug pokemon holding the camera up.

“Hell no.” That gravelly voice echoed in the air once more making Judi jump, she looked to Guzma who now returned her gaze his chin propped up on his hand.

“I… I couldn’t of been talking more to the pokemon…” Immediately Guzma tensed his gaze lowering to the pokemon that played in her lap his face turning red once more. With a grunt and a shrug of his shoulders she couldn’t help but laugh rising to her feet slowly, watching the pokemon flutter away.

Pressing the camera close to her face she looked the little lens to capture the scene, clicking a few pictures she felt a tug around her neck. Looking down she found a Robombee pulling on the lei that Riolu had put on her earlier,

“Oh do you want it?” She asked gently before putting her camera carefully away in her bag, the pokemon just buzzed with excitement as Judi pulled the flower lei from her neck handing it over to the pokemon. For a moment it disappeared from her sight hidden in the thick blooms of flowers.

She couldn’t help herself inching closer to where the pokemon disappeared to, only stopping when the pokemon suddenly reappeared with a brand new lei in its small arms.

“For me?” Judi was pracfically jumping as the pokemon reached out to put the lei over her head, bowing her head as it pulled the flowers around her neck. Standing back up she reached down pulling one of the flowers to her nose, the aroma was beautiful, so soft and sweet. She relaxed happily as the Cutiefly’s and Robombee’s hovered closely to her.

“It’s beautiful thank you!” Judi looked down examining the flowered lei the different flowers giving off a unique scent, when the lei itself began to move she froze. A small face appearing from behind one of the flowers, “What?” Judi was cut short when the thing moved kissing her cheek heat rushing to her face as the thing uncurled from around her neck dropping down. Laughter echoed in the air pulling Judi from her confused daze, Guzma was holding his sides his deep laughter filling the air.

Judi only watch him as he scooped up the thing that had wrapped itself around her neck, it was a small pokemon. Approaching slowly Judi collapsed onto her knees in front of Guzma her eyes trained on the pokemon who chimed happily.

“It’s a Comfey, lots of people mistake them for lei’s…” As Guzma spoke Judi reached out guiding the pokemon into her hands gently, her and Guzmas skin brushing as the pokemon happily hopped into her hands. “It’s cute…” The flowers on the pokemon gave a little shake a soft breeze blowing the fragrance towards her, she smiled feeling herself relax as she sat criss cross once more.

“Where are ya from kid?” Judi looked back up and tilted her head staring at the male before her, he had pushed his sunglasses back up out of his eyes. For a moment she chewed on the thought, it had been ages since she thought of her childhood home.

“Kanto… I’m from Kanto…” She but down on her bottom lip reaching up to pet the pokemon as it wrapped once more around her neck, her mouth felt dry as she looked back to Guzma. Those eyes were sharp, looking into hers as if he was reading her like an open book. She broke the gaze first feeling heat creep up her neck and into her cheeks, she shouldn't feel like this.

“Kanto huh? Mhmm…” His voice was curious,feeling those eyes on her she tried to distract herself with the pokemon in her hands. But even that wasn’t helping much her skin crawled and her thoughts were jumbled, that is until she felt his hand on her wrist giving a light tug on her arm.

There was no looking away now, Guzma had leaned forward his face only inches from Judi’s now. His face void of all emotions as he examined her, a small smirk pulling at the corner of his lips.

“Ya know kid your not to bad on the eyes…” The compliment left Judi somewhat speechless her mouth opening and closing as she tried to form a sentence her eyes looking at the pendant that hung around his neck.

“You too.” The words left her mouth before she could stop them, her lips pressing into a hard line as her eyes widened at the realization of what she said. Her face now bright red as Guzma chuckled low inching closer to her as she tried leaning back.

“Well that’s such a nice compliment coming from a dime like yourself.” She could feel his breath hot on her lips, thoughts running miles a second her eyes slightly closing as she inhaled sharply.

“Boss!”

No way.

Guzma pulled away suddenly cursing under his breath as he let go of Judi’s arm turning to the source of the noise, looking back he stood quickly backing away as he motioned towards his Golisopod.

“Sorry doll maybe another time, catch ya later.” He suddenly disappeared into the brush but not before Judi cause the shine of a red object in his hand.

No.

She turned to her bag finding it open the contents pushed around, her heart hammering in her chest. Lunging for her bag she ripped the contents apart finding her pokeballs.

Blastoise, Luxray, Zorua, Hydreigon, Scolipede.

“Riolu?!” Judi cried out as if her yelling would make the pokeball appear, tears stinging her eyes as she shoved everything back into her bag sprinting into the brush. Ignoring the branches that cut into her skin, the tears that streamed down her face, she had to find Guzma.

She had to get back Riolu.

She couldn't lose her pokemon. Not again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Guzma has one of Judi's pokemon what is he going to do with it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Judi bitten off more than she can chew?

Rain made a steady rhythm on the ground, dark clouds blocked out the signature Alola sunshine, it was just as dark and creepy as people said it was. Judi was soaked through, her clothes sticking to her skin, the cold had no effect on her though. After shedding her tears to the professor and anyone who would hear it she asked no, demanded to know where Guzma was.

When no one would tell her she ran off, she had walked all day and stayed up all night, and now after being lucky enough to hear hushed whispers about a place called Po Town here she was. Looking up at the giant walls that surrounded the place she walked towards what she could only assume was the entrance. Approaching she wasn’t surprised to see two grunts guarding the entrance,

“Yo what do you think your doin’ here punk? Team skull members only.” Judi didn’t know if they recognized her or not as she was shoved away from the berakade the kept her from walking further. Scowling her eyes narrowed at the grunt, she reached into her bag pulling a pokeball free.

“Battle me.” The grunt visibly shivered as he started down at Judi seeing the look that covered her features, her eyes void of all emotion, her lips pressed together in a thin line. Swallowing hard he pulled out his own pokeballs ready to battle Judi.

Judi was walking through Po Town now, the grunts at the entrance giving her no problems as she looked around. They all were weak, with a scowl Judi walked towards grunts, seeking them out on purpose. Defeating one after another sending them scurrying to the shadows.

How many of them had stolen a child’s pokemon? How many other trainers were left heartbroken thinking that they may never see their friends ever again? She battled every grunt she laid her eyes on, each one falling easily in battle. Soon the street was empty and there was only the sound of rain again, along with her soggy footsteps.

Graffiti was everywhere, childish doodles lined the streets and the houses. Grunts were ducking out of sight as she passed windows and bushes, hushed whispers falling on deaf ears. Stopping she looked up at the house before her,

_The Shady house_

People whispered about the place, in fear mostly. Stepping forward Judi pushed the door open with some effort looking in at the grand setup, she would of been impressed if she wasn’t burning with anger. A grunt immediately approached her, but faltered when she glared at him.

“Where. Is. Guzma?” Judi punctuated every word with a step forward pulling a pokeball from her pocket, the grunt swallowed and took a step back their hands held out in defense. “Hey doll face, miss me?” Pausing when the gruff voice filled the air, turning on her heels her eyes locking with grey ones, Guzma stood proudly holding a pokeball in his hand. Judi immediately recognized it as Riolu’s, the faded berry sticker that decorated it hitting Judi right in the face.

Judi started to approach quickly but was stopped by two grunts who shoved her back making her stumble and fall. Hitting the floor with a thud she growled sitting up and pulling herself into a sitting position. Looking up from her spot on the floor Guzma approached squatting down in front of her, his attitude just making her skin crawl.

“Give me back my Pokemon.” Cursing at herself as her voice wavered thinking about how scared Riolu must be without her. How confused he must be. Watching Guzma stand up Judi scrambled to her feet chasing after the male basically before a female stepped between the two of them.

She stood tall a plain look on her features as she looked down at Judi, “Want to fight the boss? You have to get past me.” She pulled out pokeballs of her own before stepping back her yellow eyes boring holes into Judi.

She was strange looking that was for sure, her hair was in twin tails, dyed bright pink and yellow. She wore a pair of sweats to match Guzma and a black sports bra the familiar skull logo tattooed into her stomach a bright pink instead of Guzma’s purple ones. Without even flinching Judi pulled her own pokeball out.

“Fine doesn’t make any difference to me.” Guzma places a hand on the female’s shoulder making her flinch and pause for a moment.

“Take it easy on the kid Plumeria.” Feeling her blood boil Judi threw her pokeball into the air a slight growl ripping from the back of her throat as she looked at the two. “I’m not a kid! I’ll show you to take my fucking pokemon!” Scolipede slammed down into the ground seconds later screeching loudly down at the two, Plumeria perked up and smirked.

“That the pokemon boss?” Guzma only laughed and nodded patting the female’s shoulder walking away so he could watch, his lips curling back into a wolfish smirk. Judi only grumbled softly directing her eyes to the female before her wondering who she was going to send out to battle.

“Gengar!” Plumeria tossed her ball up and out of the way before the ghost pokemon landed down a huge face splitting grin decorating its features. Shaking her head Judi already knew her strengths and her weaknesses, she snapped her fingers getting her pokémon’s attention.

“Sludge bomb!” Judi flinched as Gengar coughed up a ball of sludge and proceeded to throw it at her pokemon.

“Pursuit!” Judi flinched as her Scolipede ran right at Gengar slamming into the pokemon sending it flying into the wall. As Scolipede was hit with the sludge Judi hoped that she wouldn’t be poisoned from the attack. Running through battle moves in her head she wondered what she could do to end the battle quickly,

“X-Scissor then poison jab!” With a screech Scolipede was able to finish the Gengar but not without a few wounds of her own. Judi was awfully rusty having not battled like this in decades, this trainer seemed much more level headed than Guzma making quick decisions.

Scolipede was only barely able to take out Plumerias Muk before falling herself, “Hey it’s okay girl return…” Judi looked down at the pokeball smiling slight before pulling out a replacement pokemon.

Luxray made quick work of Plumeria’s Crobat, “Thunder Fang!” With a electrified bite her Toxapex fell unable to continue battling, Luxray tired from the battle limps back to Judi. “Return.” Averting her gaze to Plumeria she could see the worry on her face, the deep frown she wore, the way her brows scrunched together.

“Salazzle!” Plumeria threw her last pokeball out the lizard like pokemon seeming to giggle as it tried to stare Judi down.

“Blastoise time to go girl.” The words were barely audible as Blastoise took her stance looking at the other pokemon, “Comeon kid don’t you give up?” Guzma’s voice only made Judi tense even more her heart slamming in her chest, “Ice beam!”

Blastoise took a deep breath before firing a single beam of the icy attack, everyone seemed super confused at first when nothing happened and Plumerias pokemon were standing in the same place still. “Is something supposed to happen?” Plumeria only laughed heartily before shaking her head, “Dragon pulse!” Plumeria pointed at Blastoise her pokemon going to move forward only to be stuck in one position.

“I don’t think so.” Plumeria flinched looking at her pokémon’s feet, how they were iced to the floor.

“Surf.” Blastoise suddenly rocketed off and slammed into Salazzle breaking the ice that encased it feet to the floor sending it flying before it hit the floor falling unconscious. And just like that the battle was over.

“I said give me back my pokemon. I’ll leave and we don’t have to fight anymore.” Judi felt her anger starting to cool as Guzma walked past Plumeria who was sprinting to her Pokemons side. Those eyes, they examined her from head to toe sending a shiver up her spine when they lingered on her face for a few moments.

“What’s the fun in that? Think of how much people will talk when I beat the legendary champion of the Kanto region?”

_What?_

Judi felt her mouth get dry, her heart doing a dive to her feet, her hands felt clammy. She only opened and closed her mouth as she tried to form words, blinking rapidly as she tried to figure out. She didn't notice that Guzma had already sent out his first pokemon, not until he opened that smart mouth of his.

“You sure as hell don’t look like the pictures anymore, lil kid you were. But hey the name stuck huh Judi? How old were you when you became the champion? Fourteen?” Stepping back she felt her stomach twist choking back the tears that wanted to escape, straightening up she closed her eyes taking shaky breaths her hands curled into tight fists.

“I’m not the champion, you have the wrong girl. I just want my pokemon back!” Opening her eyes Judi looked to Guzma’s Golisopod her body going rigid once more, she didn't want to fight. She wanted to take Riolu and get the hell out of here get her pokemon to the nearest pokecenter, they were all hurting she could feel it.

“So you’re not Judi Rowan?” Once more Judi could feel her body tense and that deep chuckle once more made her blood boil, yes she was Judi Rowan. But just not Kanto’s champion Judi Rowan, that part of her didn't exist anymore. Looking up she watched Guzma examine Riolu’s pokeball,

“Because ya got some strong ass pokemon… especially that Scolipede.” Judi’s hand went immediately to her bag where her wounded pokemon were, a hand brushing over each pokeball to make sure they were all there.

“I said, give me back Riolu. Or your going to be sorry.” The male only chuckled and looked back at Judi finally that twisted smirk sending shivers down her spine, “When I beat you I’ll make sure to put your pokemon to good use Judi.” Something in Judi snapped, right in two. All the fear, all the worry, it just got shoved back.

Tucked away to make room for the rage she felt, shereached up her fingers curling around the charm that hung around her neck, her eyes locking with Plumerias for a moment. Judi watched Plumeria look from the stone that Judi held then to the bracelet tied around Blastoise hand.

“ _Boss._ ” No one seemed to pay attention to Plumeria as she connected the dots, her eyes going wide as Judi stepped forward directing her icy gaze back to Guzma as he shoved Riolu’s pokeball into the pocket of his jacket.

“So Judi Rowan, Champion of Kanto. Battle me.” Judi felt her jaw tighten as Guzma held his arms out laughing ecstatically.

“Boss! She has a ev--”

“With pleasure, Blastoise. Let’s show him.” Turning her head away she looked to her pokemon, as soon as their eyes locked the stones they wore glowed for a moment. The room then suddenly painted in bright, blinding light Judi stood unfazed a familiar rush washing over her body. Guzma had shielded his eyes along with most the other grunts, when the light finally disappeared Judi watched Guzma look up his eyes going wide.

“What the fuck is that?” Judi’s Blastoise was glaring at Guzma’s Golisopod her face void of all expression. The pokemon stood proud the large canon on its back shining in what light entered the room.

“Dragon pulse.” Words slipped from Judi’s lips as if they were natural, her Blastoise moving in sync with her commands. Golisopod was much faster though just barely able to slip out of reach each time Blastoise tried to hit Golisopod. Licking her lips Judi thought for a second her eyes focused on the pokemon.

“Hydro pump the floor.” Guzma just looked up confused as Blastoise sprayed a strong jet of water soaking the floor leaving puddles everywhere.

“What’s your angle doll? Make my shoes wet?” Guzma teased trying to distract Judi but found it had little to no effect on the female.

“Ice beam the floor.” With a deep inhale Blastoise shot an iced beam at the floor freezing the water creating an icy layer on the ground.

“Really princess? Golisopod sucker punch!” The bug pokemon lunged forward but slipped and fell the icy ground giving little to no traction as it slipped around, struggling to stay in an upright position. Guzma tried to walk forward only to face the same situation slipping and falling on his ass.

“Son of a bitch!” Cursing Judi shook her head as she stood unfazed by the icy floor, looking between Guzma and his pokemon she sighed softly. She felt somewhat guilty.

“Surf.” Blastoise suddenly started barreling forward slamming its entire weight into the pokemon as it had done to Plumeria’s. When they connected Golisopod went flying slamming into the wall falling limp to the ground.

“Sc—“

“Stop!” Guzma snapped out of her daze looking to the male, he was struggling to his feet still looking at his pokemon with wide eyes.

“Don’t! Here. Just take him back.” Guzma ripped the pokeball from his pocket rolling it back towards Judi, as if broken by her trance she slid over to the pokeball. Falling to her knees she picked up the ball and hugged it to her chest, Blastoise behind her changing back from its mega form.

“Blastoise scald the floor… be careful. Please.” Judi looked over to her pokemon who started carefully spraying the floor with warm water melting away the layer of ice on the floor. Reaching up Judi watched as Riolu appeared before her a smile breaking out over her features.

“Rio!” The pokemon threw himself into Judi’s open arms earning a few choked sobs from Judi as she wrapped her arms tightly around him in return. Standing up she felt her legs wobble, the exhaustion setting in now that she had her pokemon back. Looking back over her shoulder she watched Guzma fawn over his wounded pokemon her chest tightening.

She wanted to apologize, she didn’t want to hurt anyone, shaking her head she decided against it. Continuing her walk to the front doors, stopping in front of the door she froze.

She could hear it the steady rhythm of rain, as it hit the building, the slight howl of the wind as it rolled across every little crevice of the house. She swallowed hard reaching out and pulling the door open slowly, she couldn’t stay here she had to leave. Taking a slow step forward she looked up at the dark clouds, breathing in deeply she shook her head. She had to be brave.

The sudden crack of lightning sent her reeling back and away from the door landing once more on the floor. Grunts started to mutter among themselves quietly before a few of them laughing softly and approaching Judi. “Awe look the champ is scared of a small storm.” Judi didn’t even look to the grunt approaching her her eyes glued to the open door as she flinched at each sharp gust of wind or a roll of thunder.

“Get out of here. Members only.” The grunt proceeded to pick Judi up by her wrist dragging her towards the door, Judi only choked on her words a sob escaping her lips as she fought against the grunt. A few other grunts joining on the teasing.

“Get out of here kid.”

“Yea stay out of our territory.”

“What a joke.”

Insult after insult just bounced off of her as she was dragged closer and closer to the door fully now clinging to the ground below. Her sobs only growing in volume until she was being forced out the door, she clung to the grunt shaking.

“Please, please, please… Not out there… not w-when it’s like that… have a heart... p-please…” Begging only got ignored until she heard all commotion stop the grunt letting her go and allowing her to slip past him. She didn’t get far before running into someone else, looking up she met with Guzmas stone cold gaze.

Opening her mouth to apologize another crack of lightning broke the silence, this one Judi could feel in her bones as it rattled windows and to her it shook the floor. She wrapped her arms around Guzma muttering something as her body shook with a fury.

“Let me go.” Tensing up Judi realized she was clinging to Guzma like a lifeline, her arms visibly trembling like the rest of her as she took a step back. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks and dropped off her chin getting absorbed by the ground below. Guzma sighed softly leaning down and scooping Judi up in his arms, she only tensed her hands clutching her bag tightly counting each of her pokeballs.

_One, two, three, four, five, six._

“Guzma what are you doing?” A female’s voice piped up as Guzma began to walk away, stopping for a split second Judi looked up at Guzma who was looking back down at her.

“Swing a dry set of clothes by my room.” If it hadn’t been for the terror induced state she was in Judi might of been grateful, maybe even said a few thank you's. Her words got caught up in her throat as the roll of thunder caused her to bury her face into his chest. Her small hands tightly clutching to his tank top.

As Guzma continued to walk every small noise the storm caused would set her off, resetting her just when it looked like she was about to say something. Guzma fussed with her in his arms coming to a stop, he opened a door. Walking through a messy looking room he laid her down in a small bed shaking his head.

“What the fuck kid.”

Sitting up she watched him as long as she could only looking away when the sounds of the storm picked up. A knock at the door catching her attention, she wanted to focus on anything that wasn’t the storm.

“Thanks Plumeria…” Guzma has a team skull uniform in his hands, turning to Judi she only shook her head narrowing her eyes. Guzma approached and held the uniform out to her, “Change your going to get sick kid.” Judi only shook her head again flinching as Guzma quickly approached her.

“N-No.” Guzma grunted dropping the uniform on the floor before ripping the corner of his blankets from the bed. Before Judi could protest she was shoved under the corners and bundled up, Guzma taking a seat in a chair that rested in the middle of the room. That intense stare never leaving her as she pulled the covers around her body better clutching her bag tightly to her chest.

“If you get sick don’t expect me to help you anymore.” Judi only shook covering her ears as she tried to block out the sounds of the storms, her eyes closing as she muttered softly to herself. She only flinched when a clammy hand was pressed to the back of her forehead, looking up she found Guzma was standing over her.

“Fuck you’re already running a fever. Are ya stupid?” Pulling away Judi only shook her head slightly muffling a sob as she clutched her bag tightly to her chest, her hands once more counting each pokeball.

_One, two, three, four, five, six._

Feeling the weight of the bed shift she opened her eyes slightly and looked over at Guzma. She was surprised by the slightly hurt expression he wore,

“Didn’t know takin your pokemon would fuck you up like this…” Blinking a few times Judi thought about it for a moment, was that his way of apologizing? Guzma sighed and tapped the spot next to him as if inviting Judi to sit next to him, Judi only stayed in place. She couldn’t trust him. She let her guard down and lost Riolu.

“Don’t like storms?” Judi only laid down, the blankets wrapped tightly around her body as she looked at Guzma. With a slight nod of her head Guzma only slightly chuckled, “I don’t like heights.”

What?

Judi glanced to Guzma watching him play with his sunglasses before putting them back atop his head with care. She shifted uncomfortably in her place, why was he telling her any of this? Guzma continued to make small talk, talking about how stupid the grunts were, how he didn’t like going into town, about why bug pokemon are the best.

Her eyes began to become heavy, no matter how many times Judi willed herself to stay awake they would only droop closed seconds later. Feeling a hand run through her hair gently she shivered slightly unable to open her eyes again.

“Get some rest kid.” Guzma’s voice was soft, barely audible really as Judi surrendered to her exhaustion. The sounds of the storm only a distant memory in the back of her mind, as that soothing hand continued to comb through her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judi has her pokemon now but now she's stuck in the grunt hideout, what does Guzma have in store?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road to recovery and a surprise visit.

Shivers ran down her spine, the damp clothes that stuck to her skin making her wiggle in discomfort. With a soft whine Judi opened her eyes slowly even in the poor lighting of the room she felt her head throb in pain.

How long had it been? She lost track of time, the only thing being consistent is the rush of Grunts in and out of the room, Plumeria coming in to talk to Guzma in hushed whispers. “Guzma you need to do somethin, it’s been days…” Judi couldn’t think straight coughs shaking her body so hard it left her gasping for air.

Judi couldn’t help but flinch when she felt a cold hand press to her head again, leaning forward she sought out the relief it brought to her heated skin.

“Fuck your cold… Shit…” Opening her eyes a bit more Judi watched the male rush out of the room, she was left alone. Kicking off the blankets she smiled enjoying the cool air on her flaming skin, digging around in her bag she pulled a almost empty water bottle. She drank the last of the water moaning as she clutched at the empty bottle.

Rolling to her side she took shallow breaths her chest aching with ever rise and fall, the door slammed open moments later making Judi flinch. Turning her head she watched Guzma walk in using his foot to swing the door closed again. Walking over to Judi he frowned seeing the blankets kicked to the floor, reaching down he started wrapping her back up.

“Too hot… no blankets…” Judi weakly pushes at the blankets wiggling them off of her body, when Guzma pushed them back up she whined again fighting against him. With a growl Guzma pinned Judi’s hands down making her sniffle softly,

“You. Are. Freezing. Keep the damn blankets on, the professor will be here in a few hours and then you’ll be outta my hair…” Readjusting the blankets Judi felt like she was boiling groaning as she started having a coughing fit again. Her body shaking with each hack, she sniffed and began to cry her chest aching in pain.

Feeling hands rubbing against her cheeks she opened her eyes hiccupping now with each odd breath, “Good Arceus kid you look like fucking shit.” His chuckle brought a different kind of heat to her cheeks, as he wiped her tears away she sucked in a deep breath.

“S-Still better looking t-than you…” For a moment Guzma’s eyes widened, his hands frozen in place for a second, brows raised in surprise. The silence then broken by his deep laughter as he pulled his hands away from her face.

” _Sick_ insult kid, but hey you're not wrong…” Guzma turned his back to Judi reaching down, Judi’s eyes following Guzmas hand. He was reaching for her bag.

“No!” Judi lunged up latching onto Guzma’s arm keeping him from getting any closer to her backpack, he tensed before looking down at her. “I’m not going to keep ‘em. I’m going to take them to the pokecenter in town.”

Guzma reaches into his pocket pulling out five pokeballs, holding out the pokemon our to Judi she only looked up confused. Guzma waited for a few more moments before rolling his eyes, wiggling his arm out of her grip,

“These are my pokemon, you hold them and I’ll run your pokemon down to the center. Okay?” Judi looked down at the pokeballs reaching out she grabbed one and rolled it over in her hands, wondering what the rest of Guzma’s pokemon were.

“You can let them out.” As if reading her mind Guzma chuckled placing the balls on the bed next to Judi gently, she bit her lip softly looking still at the pokeball. Pressing the little button in the middle she watched a Masquerain appear in the air before her. Cocking her head to the side she squinted at it for a moment before it finally approached Guzma chirping excitedly.

“I’m going out for a bit, keep an eye on her alright?” Guzma reaches down picking up Judi’s bag and slinging it over his shoulder, watching Guzma stand Judi reached out grabbing to the edge of his jacket. Feeling hot tears slide down her cheeks once more she shook her head gently, “You better bring them back.”

Guzma only chuckled softly and nodded heading towards the door, opening it up he winked at Judi. “I’ll be back before you know it sweetcheeks.” When the door closed behind the male she leaned back pulling the blankets tighter around her body. The pokemon landing on her legs as she looked up at it, it’s antenne fluttering a bit as it examined her.

“Your p-pretty cute…”Coughing hard again Judi opened her eyes finding the pokemon gone, a little saddened Judi shifted a bit till she felt a sudden weight on her head. Reaching up she felt the smooth texture of the pokémon’s body, Masquerain had made a seat out of the top of her head.

A soft giggle had slipped past her lips before another round of coughs, Masquerain just would sit however humming it seemed. Judi felt herself relax somewhat her hands reading out for the rest of the pokeballs, she rubbed her thumbs over the cool surface setting them down atop of the blanket that wrapped around her.

After what felt like eternity the door swung open, Judi perked up expecting to see Guzma but instead Professor Kukui strode into the room. Guzma in tow behind the male, his eyes cast down to the ground. At least that’s what Judi thought, he had his sunglasses on after all.

“Judi? Hello? Are you feeling okay?” Brought back from staring at Guzma she only nodded wheezing softly as she was lifted from the bed. “Ah…” Judi scrambled picking up the pokeballs before they could roll off her body. Looking to Guzma she saw he was holding tightly to her bag, “Guzma… here…” Guzma perked up at the call of his name looking down at Judi’s outstretched hands his pokeballs resting in her small hands.

“Hmph.” He took the pokeballs shoving them into his pocket quickly, shrugging the bag off his shoulder he held it out to Judi. “Here. All healed up.” Judi smiled slightly looking in the front pocket of her bag fingers brushing over the pokeballs counting all of them.

_One, two, three, four, five, six._

“Thank you Guzma…” Another cough shook her body as the professor carried her away shaking his head softly.

“I didn’t do nuthin so don’t thank me.” Guzma followed close behind the professor his sunglasses once more pushed over his brow. Lowering his gaze he looked into Judi’s eyes only to find her smiling back at him, his features softening as Guzma stopped at the door leading outside. Judi only flinched as she felt a hand press to her head,

“Arceus she’s freezing, we gotta get her to a center right now. Guzma thank you for calling us.” Looking over Judi looked to the small female who was pressing her hand to her forehead, it was Dr. Burnet. She had remembered her from her first day in the island, Professor Kukui had made sure to show her off and make a show of her.

“Don’t thank me, get off my turf.” The slam of a door Judi turned her head looking back at the now closed door to the shady house. Feeling the professor begin to move she shuttered holding her bag close to her chest as they left Po Town. The walk felt longer than usual, only stopping when Judi had a coughing fit or needed water.

“I don’t remember the last time I was this sick…” Judi trembled as a nurse took her temperature another one slipping and IV into her arm. She was laid down and talked to as well as having her breathing checked on. Nurses diagnosed her with the beginning stages Bronchitis,

“All you need is some antibiotics and the fever is just the side effect from a flu due to the rain exposure. We’ll be able to get you fixed up and out of here, but we suggest strict bed rest for the next week.” Judi only groaned from the hospital bed shaking her head as she looked to the professor. He only flashed a grin at her chuckling softly,

“You heard the nurse Judi, no adventuring for a while.” Judi couldn’t help it as she snorted a small smile pulling at the corner of her lips, reaching out for her bag she pulled out her pokeballs. Releasing her pokemon one by one she smiled happy to see all their faces as they crowded around her, her eyes growing heavy. Riolu curling up next to her side clutching tightly at Judi’s arm.

* * *

 “Judi… _Judi…”_ A soft groan escaped her lips as she rolled over onto her back feeling a hand press to her forehead, flinching away since it was a bit cold. Her eyes opened slowly as she looked to her bedside, her vision fuzzy as she looked at the figure standing over her

She felt her breath hitch as she blinked again her eyes picking up the white hair that sat atop the figures hair in the dim light of the room.

“Guzma?” Judi’s voice perked up as she sat up quickly her head spinning with the sudden movement, she grunted raising her hands to her face rubbing slightly. A soft feminine laugh shook her from her senses as she rubbed her eyes, looking at the standing figure again her eyes widened.

“D-Dr. Bernet?” Judi swallowed hard feeling the heat creep up her neck and into her cheeks, the female before her only laughed again walking to the window. Opening the curtains and letting the afternoon sun spill through the window, Judi flinched at the light closing her eyes.

“I’m sure you're disappointed to see me and all but Kukui and I are heading back to the lab today. I’m sure you’ll be able to take care of yourself? Remember your not allowed to leave the island until a nurse gives the okay! But your allowed to explore around now, so maybe you want to check out some of the _bug_ pokemon around?”Judi was listening on board with everything the female was saying, that was until she referred to Guzma again. She felt the heat rush to her face as she shuffled out of the room bumping into professor Kukui in the process.

“Woah there! You look a little red still, maybe stay in bed a little longer?” Dr. Burnet’s giggles snapped Judi out of her embarrassed state making her push past professor Kukui towards the bathroom in the small apartment.

“Im fine I’m going to go out! I need to stretch my legs is all!” Judi shuffled through a small bag filled with clothes the two had brought her, listening to the two talk she rushed to the bathroom. Closing the door behind her she leaned against the cool surface sighing softly and shakily, she couldn't believe it.

She had mistaken Dr. Bernet for Guzma.

Trying to shake the thought she resumed getting changed for the day, pulling off the spandex shorts she wore to bed. Pulling on her usual crop top she rubbed her face looking at herself in the mirror, she ran her fingers through her knotted blue hair. Grabbing a brush she tore through the knots ignoring the slight pain that came from the simple action, taking a few clips she pinned her hair back gently.

Turning on the sink she let the water run she cupped her hands together splashing her face with small amounts at a time, feeling her face finally cool down she sighed softly. Pulling on her usual pair of leggings she pulled a pair of blue sneakers on, walking out of the room she stretched her arms over her head humming.

“Ah Judi glad to catch you, were going to go now. Remember what I said and be safe dear.” Dr. Bernet hugged Judi before giving her a little wink leaning in close, “Your secret's safe with me hun.” Judi felt her face get hot all over again as she watched the two leave waving her goodbyes as she sighed grabbing her backpack, pulling out her pokeballs she looked at her pokemon.

“Alright guys time to go on a walk! We all could use the fresh air, I know Dr. Bernet was nice enough to take you guys out a few days ago. But it must stink to be cooped up for so long. Judi opened the main part of her bag her brows raising in surprise, “Hm?”

She found some items tucked carefully away, setting her bag on the table she began pulling things out one by one.

Instant Tapu coco, Pollen puff supplements, a few cups of instant ramen, a brand of Snorlax themed cookies, and a bag of candies. Where did all this come from? Digging deeper Judi found a crumpled piece of paper, smoothing it out she grinned looking down at the neatly scrawled out writing.

_Hey brat._

Wow how nice, Judi snorted sitting down and looking at the bag of candies. Opening it she popping one of the honey flavored hard candies into her mouth before returning her attention back at the note.

_If you ever come down to my turf and get that sick again, I’ll take your stupid ass to the center myself. Wait for you to get better, and kick your ass._

Judi laughed and shook her head entertained by the little note, kicking her feet as she hummed her heart skipping a beat as she reached the bottom.

_There’s headphones in the front pocket of your bag. Might help next time there’s a storm._

_Skull Boss Guzma_

Judi looked at the messy excuse for a signature at the bottom, the guy sure did have a flair for the dramatic. Looking at the front pocket of her bag she reached out pulling out a simple pair of headphones, she grinned looking at the purple cord. Were these his?

Pushing herself from her seat she packed her bag filling up a few water bottles, grabbing a container of pokebeans, and looking at the bag of candies for a moment before smiling. Grabbing the bag she decided to take it along with her, who knows maybe some kids would like some. Walking towards the apartment door she strapped her pokedex to her hip smiling as she looked to her pokemon, they were busy lounging rather excited to go out.

“Hey lets go.” Riolu was the only one to perk up and jog over to her side, he bounced excitedly earning a soft laugh from her, picking up her pokeballs she shook her head softly. “Alright then I can’t leave you here alone. Return.” She had her pokemon return to their pokeballs before placing them carefully into her bag, grabbing the key to the apartment she tossed it into her bag walking out the door.

Riolu held Judi’s hand as they walked, he was the baby of her team. Maybe that why she acted the way she did when Guzma took him, Judi could picture it like it was yesterday. Riolu popping his head from the newly hatched egg she had been given by Professor Oak as a gift, after completing the Unova pokédex. Able to vividly remember the way those big eyes looked up at her.

“Rio?”Judi found herself standing in one place as she was deep in thought, Riolu tugging on her hand as if to remind her to keep moving. Smiling softly she leaned down picking Riolu up and holding him like a child, “I’m okay Riolu. Promise.” Placing a soft kiss on top of the pokémon’s head, Riolu smiled leaning against Judi as she walked around.

After some simple walking Judi already felt a little tuckered out setting Riolu down gently she looked around stretching her arms above her head.

 _“Tell me again why we’re just following her around?”_ Freezing Judi looked around and growled, the hushed whispers loud enough for her to clearly hear someone talking above the island breeze.

 _“Because the boss said so ya dingus. Shut up or she’ll hear ya.”_ A second voice pierced the air but wasn’t much quieter than the first, a hit of aggravation in the tone as Judi looked around her eyes landing on a moving bush. Approaching slowly Judi watched the bush fall still before the whispers stopped,

“Hello?” Judi scolded herself she knew there was someone sitting there, she knew it was members of team skull. So why did she still ask? But as if by magic two grunts popped out from behind the bush scrambling away past Judi.

“Sorry just passing through!” Judi turned over her shoulder watching the grunts sprint away, she wanted to just let them go. But something in the back of her mind urged her to follow him, lifting up her head she smiled. Running off she scooped up Riolu holding him in her arms as she chased after the grunts, “ _Riolu_?”

“I want to see where their scurrying off to.” Judi smiled and pulled out a pokeball, “Sorry Riolu, return.” Shoving the pokeball into her bag she was able to run a little more freely now that’s she won’t holding the pokemon. Her lungs were burning as she sucked deep breaths in, rounding a corner with the grunts she stopped. They were gasping for breaths as they blubbered to someone in front of them.

Judi felt her own breath hitch making her cough when she caught sight of that familiar white hair, that signature smirk.

“Well hey there princess.” Judi stiffened sitting up straight like the grunts before him, they looked over their shoulders at her wide eyed. Before either of the grunts could say anything Guzma pushes past them approaching Judi.

“Boss I—“

“Nah, get out of here. Don’t want ya excuses.” The grunts flinched nodding before disappearing once more just leaving her and Guzma. Deciding against looking up at the male she uncomfortably rocked back and forth looking off to the side as she felt his eyes on her.

“How ya feeling?” Taken surprised by the worried tone in his voice she finally looked up at him, seeing the way his brows furrowed as he stared down at her. His hands were shoved in his pocket as he fussed with something hidden from sight.

“F…Fine… Thank you for asking…” Great, she scolded herself for sounding so awkward once more looking away. Maybe she should just go? There was no reason to stay really, no reason to wait around. What was she waiting for exactly?

Wait, actually…

“Why do you have the grunts following me?” Judi snapped at Guzma watching him stiffen for a moment before relaxing a smirk gracing his sharp features again. How was he so smooth?

“Cause I wanted to battle when you were at one hundo percent kid.” Guzma shot Judi a thumbs up another cheeky smirk casing the corner of his lips to curl upwards. Judi couldn’t help but roll her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest as she sighed dramatically.

“I’m not battling you.” Guzma scoffed and lightly pushed Judi’s shoulder getting her to look at him once more.

“That’s not fair, battle me kid.” Judi felt the rage return as she stood up straighter trying her best to be intimidating, she found it hard since she only came up to the males chin.

“I’m not battling because first, I kicked your ass inside out and second I don’t like battling. Third—“ Judi was counting out on her fingers why she didn’t want to battle, but Guzma grabbed her wrist cutting her off. She directed her attention to the male who was now a few steps closer to her. She could feel the warmth he was radiating off, her skin breaking out in goosebumps.

“Are ya still sick? I just though since you’ve been walkin around…” Judi felt a tickle in the back of the her throat as Guzma talked still holding onto her wrist. Shaking her head rapidly she yanked her arm away covering her mouth as she started to cough, her shoulders hunching over as she coughed into her arm. Judi couldn't form words as she sharply inhaled only to start coughing again, tears springing to her eyes as she struggled to breathe.

“Shit kid… You shouldn't be out right now.” Judi dug around in her bag pulling out a water bottle as her coughing began to die down slightly. Taking large swigs of the water she inhaled deeply and cleared her throat, wiping away the tears that had managed to slip down her cheeks.

“Where are you stayin? Go home, you got to be at full strength if we’re going to battle again!” Judi looked back to Guzma when he pressed a hand to the lower back urging her forward, taking one last swig of her water she slipped the bottle back into her bag.

“I told you Guzma I’m not battling you again.” Guzma scowled and shook his own head a smile replacing his sour expression, “You’ll change your mind eventually sweetheart.” His hand still rested on her lower back as they walked, Judi was suddenly hyper aware of Guzma as he seemed to lazily walk next to her unfazed by the contact. 

Continuing to watch Guzma out of the corner of her eye Judi only glanced away briefly to make sure she was walking in the right direction. After changing their direction a few times she realize both her and Guzma had been silent almost the entire walk back towards her place. Looking at the male from the corner of her eye again she took the time to really study his features.

His height was the first thing she noted, he was always walking in a perpetual slouch, but even then he towered over her. Looking at the dark undercut he sported she had the strong itch to reach up and rub the short hairs, and an even stronger wish to play with the white mop of hair that sat atop of his head. Glimpsing over to his face she took in his simple features, broad nose, thick brows, those sharp grey eyes, and those dark circles that surrounded his eyes peaked her interest, did he even sleep?

“Fuck.” Suddenly losing her footing Judi lost her balance she waved her arms in the air trying to get her balance back. The arm that had previously been sitting on her lower back now quickly wrapped around her waist, a hand grabbing onto her wrist pulling her back onto the path. The press of Guzmas chest to her back made her face burn as she looked up at him from her position only to find him squinting down at her, before a cheeky grin appeared on his features.

“ _Falling_ for me now are ya?” Pulling away Judi shook her head crossing her arms and lowering her head as she rushed forward staring at the ground. Hearing the rushed footsteps behind her she knew Guzma was following her.

“You know I can make it home by myself…” She called out when she finally stopped in front of the apartment complex, turning around she watched Guzma look up as if in deep thought.

“But how will I know when ya get better?” Shrugging his shoulders Judi watched him return his gaze from the sky down to her.

“Why do you need to know when I get better?” Judi stepped back as Guzma stepped forward until he was just inches from her a grin nearly splitting his face in half.

“I will be getting that battle doll.” Judi just groaned and turned back around pushing into the building, she was lucky her room was on one of the first floors. Everyone agreed the less Judi exerted herself the better. Digging her bag she flinched when Guzma walked up next to her curiously looking around, “What are you doing now?”

Twisting her key in the lock she pushed the door open only a crack before looking to Guzma finding him staring intently at her, “I left some stuff in your bag when I went to heal you pokemon. Um not everything was supposed to stay there… the prof just caught me when I was coming back.” Judi raised a brow thinking back to the cookies and ramen.

“The food?” As if by command Guzma’s stomach growled causing his cheeks to turn pink, looking away Judi only giggled and allowed the door to swing open walking inside.

“Comeon in I guess…” Guzma smiled, it wasn't his usual smirk, or even that crazed grin, there was a certain boyish charm to it as he slightly straightened up walking inside. Judi walked in behind him closing the door and dropping her key on the table next to her. Guzma had already found where she put the food she found in her bag.

He had already ripped the bag of cookies open and had one sitting between his lips looking at the cups of instant ramen. Turning her back to Guzma she fished her pokeballs out of her bag releasing her pokemon one by one, “Oh um…” She looked to her pokemon who looked to Guzma who was now sitting in a chair continuing to munch on the cookies.

“Woah! Hey no!” Judi blocked her Blastoise from coming any closer to Guzma its eyes narrowed at the male, reaching up she squished the pokemons cheeks in her hands lovingly. “He’s here in peace, okay? No fighting.” Her Blastoise either believed her or was just following her orders, she believed it was the latter as Blastoise walked to the corner of the room and sat down glaring at Guzma.

“Um… ya pokemon don’t seem very fond of me.” A soft chuckle left his lips as the rest of her pokemon timidly walked around Judi going to their favored parts of the room.

“Well you did take someone very close to them…” Judi looked down seeing Riolu looking up at her its arms outstretched towards her, leaning down she picked him up holding him close. Riolu was trembling burying his face into her neck, turning around Judi watched Guzma’s expression sour once more his gaze lowering to his hands.

“Yea I guess I did…” There was something different about the tone he used, it was soft. Judi smiled, walking over, she pulled out a chair next to him and rubbed the back of Riolus head cooing softly to the pokemon.

“Uh… want one?” Judi looked over seeing that Guzma was offering one of his cookies towards Riolu, a bit surprised by the generous action Judi couldn't help but smile. She could feel Riolu peek out from its hiding place its head resting under her chin, watching as Riolu reached out to take the cookie.

“Scolipede!” With a gasp Judi watched the bug pokemon sweep in and snatch the cookie from Guzma’s hand, Riolu begging to softly cry at the sudden disappearance of the cookie.

“Woah hold on now, here I’ve got more!” Guzma dug around in the bag pulling out another cookie and placing in front of Riolus face, the pokemon only flinched away and buried its face in Judi’s neck again shaking as it cried.

“Shit sor--”

“Language.” Judi raised a hand to Guzma calming down Riolu with a gentle rocking motion, the pokemon sniffling and clutching to Judi’s shirt.

“He’s still a little baby… I’ve had him since he was just a little egg… He’s only been hatched for a year…” Feeling the pokemon relax in her arms he looked to Guzma’s hand seeing the cookie still sitting in his palm, reaching down she took the cookie.

“Riolu, honey here... “ Judi cooed gently to the pokemon watching as he took the cookie from her hand and nibbled on it for a few moments, Luxray and Zoura finding their way over from under the table.

“You’ve got some pretty cool pokemon… Haven't seen too many people with a Luxray.” Guzma was talking absentmindedly as he fed her pokemon the cookies, stiffening when Zoura hopped into his lap to get better access to the treats.

“She won’t bite, well not unless I tell her to at least.” Guzma laughed but glanced to Judi a bit nervously before offering Riolu another cookie, this time the meek pokemon taking it eagerly.

“Your going to make my pokemon fat. Their not allowed to have these many cookies…”

“What’s the fun in that?” Looking back over to Guzma he was allowing Scolipede to eat right out of the bag of cookies, quickly and happily munching away. But he was looking right at Judi while feeding them, she had to suppress a laugh knowing that nothing she told him would make him stop.

“My pokemon will like you better than me at this rate.” Judi placed Riolu on the table before trying to snatch the bag away from Guzma, he pulled the bag just barely out of reach.

“Hey these are mine.” Judi laughed softly standing from her chair reaching once more for the bag, Guzma swiftly stood up as well standing tall with one arm above his head. Judi jumped for the bag suddenly feeling minuscule next to the male as he stood at his full height.

“Try again another time shortie.” Judi stood with her hands on her hips looking up as he smirked down at her the bag still out of reach. Looking straight ahead she hummed softly biting her bottom lip, “Awe I can see the smoke comin out of ya ea--pfh!” Judi reached her hands forward her hands experimentally jabbing at Guzmas stomach, the male arched away from the contact. A choked laugh slipping past his lips.

“Ticklish? Big bad Guzma?” Judi teased reaching out once more to prod at his belly, he wrapped an arm defensively around his stomach lowering the bag of cookies so she could reach it.

“Don’t ya dare or I’ll kick your ass.” Shrugging Judi reached up grabbing the bag of cookies to her pokemons disappointment, she reached in grabbing a cookie she popped it into her mouth. It was overly sweet and crumbly, but pretty good.

“So the ramen? Guess I’ll take that back to Po town and get out of ya hair?” There was something in his voice that sounded a bit let down, he shuffled around the table rubbing the back of his head as he grabbed the three cups. She could of said many things.

_Don’t come back._

_Sure catch you around._

_Bye._

“Are you still hungry?” Guzma turned around suddenly and grinned shaking the ramen cup in the air approaching Judi once more, a bit of a swing in his step.

“Starving actually.” Judi watched Guzma toss one of the cups her way reaching out she barely caught it before watching Guzma walk over to the little kitchen setup she had in the apartment. It wasn't much but it allowed her to be able to cook and store simple foods.

“Are ya just going to stare? Or are ya going to help me?” Snapping out of her daze Judi nodded and rushed over to his side to help, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

* * *

 “What did you do then?” Judi set down the empty cup of her Tapu coco on the table leaning in as Guzma spoke, he flashed her a grin before puffing up all intimidatingly.

“Well I dove into the room headfirst because the only one who can mess with the grunts is ya boy here.” Judi laughed as Guzma struck a silly pose before relaxing again his arms resting on the back of the couch as he looked at her.

“Well?” Judi waited expecting the male to carry on but he only continued to stare at her, the look he was giving her made the blood rush to her cheeks. Swallowing hard she reached out poking him in the side earning a forced chuckle from him, then a hard glare seconds later.

“Yo what was that for?” Judi sighed and leaned forward her hands outstretched towards Guzma in a overdramatic motion, “You can’t just tell me a story and suddenly stop when your getting to the good part!” Guzma chuckled and took his hands from his pockets, reaching up he took his sunglasses from his forehead running his free hand through his pale hair.

“So I go into these grunts room right? Ready to fight some ghost ass, I even was yellin “ _Yo ghosts its ya boy! Guzma! Get out or square up!”_ And you know what I found?” Judi hadn't noticed how she leaned in as Guzma told his story, his flare for the dramatic made it interesting to listen to.

“I found the biggest… meanest… scariest… Rockruff.” Judi felt deflated as Guzma burst into laughter holding his sides in pain as she pouted, she didn't know what she expected from him.

“Na kid you had to be there, it was the funniest shit I’ve ever seen in my life. This little itty bitty pokemon scaring the shit out of my grunts with Scary face, Arceus you should of seen their faces. When their boss dragged that little guy out of their room.” Guzma sighed laying his head back against the couch, his chest rising and falling with every little breath. Judi leaned against the couch as well closing her eyes as she let a loud yawn slip past her lips.

Guzma groaned as he yawned right after Judi, rubbing his eyes as he looked over his shoulder. “Wow its um… pretty late huh? Guess I’ll leave ya to sleep, recover and all.” Guzma pushed himself into a standing position swinging his arms around for a moment. Reaching down he slipped his sneakers back on before heading towards the door, Judi popped up careful not to wake any of her pokemon.

“Hm? Awe you don’t have to walk me out kid, I can let myself out.” Judi simply shrugged walking past the male as she opened the door trying to hide the hot feeling in her face. Simply moving past her Guzma walked out of her small apartment.

“Can I drop by tomorrow?” The question caught her by surprise, looking up she found the male simply looking completely away from her. His cheeks pink and his hands shoved into the pockets of his jacket.

_No._

_Maybe in a few days._

_Just leave me alone._

“Yes, you can.” Guzma suddenly lit up grinning from ear to ear as he started walking away waving over his shoulder at Judi. Running as if she was going to change her mind at any moment.

“See ya at the same time Judi!” She felt her face light up looking back behind her pretending there was something much more exciting going on inside her apartment. Closing the door behind her she walked back over to the couch collapsing as she grabbed a pillow, she buried her face into the material.

“He called me by my name…” She couldn't help but giggle shaking her head as Riolu curled up next to her side, her heart pounding in her chest. She couldn't even begin to think about going to sleep now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special Delivery

“You’ve made a great recovery Judi! I think it’s safe to say you can go on with filling up the pokedex, here’s a release form you can give Professor Kukui when you go back to the lab.” Judi smiled as she was handed a paper with her release status on it, looking it over she simply slipped it into her bag.

Walking out of the center she hummed softly feeling the best she’s felt since her first week in the new region, she pulled out her phone scrolling through for a few moments. Raising the device to her ear she smiled listening to the dial tone as it echoed into her ear. Wondering if the professor would pick up, when it went to voicemail she sighed shaking her head not bothering to leave a message behind. He would probably call her back, looking back up to the sky she inhaled deeply.

“Good to finally be free~!” Judi stretched her arms above her head before turning on her heel, looking to her pokedex she decided maybe studying a few pokemon would be a good idea. Looking over the map she chewed on her bottom lip humming as she walked, Ula’ula meadows seemed like a good idea.

Starting her walk she mapped out the route she would take, while going the path might be a good idea she would be lucky to get there before nightfall. She looked at the map charting her own path as she walked, she would just hike through. There was no reason she shouldn't, just cut through the lake she always had her pokemon, her phone, everything would be okay.

“Just going to look for a Oricorio… then come right back…” Nodding in agreement with herself she set off in an odd direction straying far from the marked path towards her own path.

* * *

 “Ow… scratched myself up good huh?” The sun hung low in the sky the gentle orange rays casting down on Judi as she walked down the hill towards Milie town again. She rubbed her fingers over the bandaids she had put over her her cuts on her arms, hiking around had been quite the chore. She was cut up from falling numerous times, her sneakers still a bit squishy from falling into the lake.

Although she had gotten all the information she needed on the Oricorio but she had only run into the Baile style pokemon, there were still three others she would have to register in the pokedex. Stopping at a market she walked inside her stomach growling at her as she looked at the different foods available to her.

Sighing she started grabbing things, deciding she would make something back at the apartment filling her arms with a mixture of snacks and ingredients. Looking down at what she picked she paused for a brief moment, she had been absent mindedly picking things in pairs. Shaking her head her mind drifted to Guzma, after the first night he visited he had dropped by every single day since then. Even if it was just to talk for a few minutes.

He would always have some sort of snack to share, some story to tell her, she was actually thankful for his company. Sometimes she would feel like absolute shit and he would be there to grab her some coco or a extra blanket if she simply asked. How many weeks has it been now? At least a month now that she thinks about it.

“Softie…”

Walking to the smiling employee she paid for her items before giving her thanks, her arms ached as she carried the two bags. They were not in any terms heavy but she felt exasution pulling at her limbs, the sun now disappearing in the horizon.

Seeing the apartment complex in the distance she smiled picking up her pace as she pushed her way inside careful not to spill her groceries.

“Kid! Where the hell have you been?!” Jumping out of her skin she directed her attention to the voice that called out to her, Guzma was approaching her a scowl resting on his features. Shaking her head she merely ducked around him towards her door, lowering one of the bags to the floor she dug in her pocket pulling out her key.

“Yo dont ignore me, tell me where ya been. I’ve been sittin’ here for forever!” Judi only laughed pushing her way inside as she picked the bag off the floor, walking to the mini kitchen she pulled things out of the bags.

“Forever you say? How long did I leave you out there?” Guzma looked away as Judi looked up her eyes examining his flushed face. The way he had both his arms behind his back peeking her interest as she walked towards him trying to look around him.

“What you got there Guzma? A cup of noodles? Snorlax cookies? Charmander chi--?!” Judi flinched when a bundle of flowers were shoved into her face, having to take a step back. Looking the selection over she smiled happily taking it from Guzma’s hands gently, “These are for me?”

“Plumeria said people get flowers from Comfey’s because they're good for a sick person.” Judi laughed softly before looking up to Guzma, heart doing flips in her chest as she pressed her nose forward inhaling deeply the scents were beautiful. Floral and sweet just like a Comfey’s flowers were.

“Don’t got the wrong notion, it was Plumeria’s idea…” Walking across the apartment Judi looked for anything to put the flowers into, coming up with noting she simply placed them on the counter. Turning in her heel she watched Guzma pick through her bags pulling out a snack to chew on.

“Thank Plumeria for the flowers okay? I absolutely adore them.” Having to hold back her laugh as Guzma snapped his attention towards her usually dull eyes lighting up.

“Ya really like ‘em?” Nodding softly Judi made her way over to his side digging through the bags and pulling out an apple.

“I love them, best gift I’ve gotten since getting here.” Watching Guzma out of the corner of her eyes she couldn’t help but laugh seeing the way he straightened up with such pride. Mumbling he slouched a frown once more decorating his features as he played with the wrapping on the snack he held.

“Awe why the long face?” Jabbing her elbow into his side he flinched away chuckling softly before shooting her a dirty glare.

“What ya talkin about? This is my face.” Reaching out she snached the bag of chips from his grip, opening them up she popped a few in her mouth. “You always look mad, how about a smile for once?”Hearing Guzma scoff made her exhale before popping a few more chips into her mouth. Seeing his hand creeping towards the bag she simply swatted it away earning a grunt from the male next to her.

“Yo I want some.” Opening her mouth she was about to tell him that there was another one in the bags but felt a smile curl at her lips. “No I bought them, get your own ya mooch.” Sticking her tongue out she shoved a few more chips into her mouth snacking happily as she hummed, feeling a hand grab her wrist firmly she stiffened.

“Comeon share ya selfish twerp.” Frowning herself Judi tried to pull her arm away only to have it be pulled towards Guzma. Holding the bag away from her body she grunted and tried to wrestle her arm out of his grip.

“Yo just hand the bag over!” Judi continued to strain against Guzma, moving her hand quickly every time he tried to snatch the bag away from her.

“Shit!” Judi gasped as Guzma made a grab for the bag and ended up knocking it out of her hand, watching the chips fall to the floor she frowned. Returning her gaze to Guzma she was met with a equally pissed off look.

“ **_Look at what you did._ ** ” The statement left both of their mouths at the same time, Judi grumbled and jabbed Guzma in the belly. The male flinched away another chuckle slipping past his lips, letting go of her wrist.

“I didn’t do nothin sweet cheeks, you're the one who didn’t want to share.” Pointing an accusatory finger in Judi’s face made her scowl, slapping the hand away. Feeling Guzma step closer she puffed her cheeks out still refusing to look at him, “Oh your gonna make me look like the bad guy here?” Judi had to stifle a laugh as Guzma looked over her taking the entire situation much to seriously.

“I mean I just wanted one, could of paid ya back, you’re really stingy about ya snacks kid.” After a few moments of the male going off about the spilled chips she frowned, reaching out she jabbed him in the stomach a few times. “Yo don’t do that!” Guzma suddenly laughed trying to grab at the hands with every sudden poke to his side.

“Oh? What’s wrong someone ticklish?” With a few experimental pokes to his side a few strained chuckles slipped past his lips as he backed up now, retreating it seemed. Walking after him Judi outstretched her hands reaching out to grab at his stomach and sides again.

“Awe what’s wrong? Admit defeat?” Judi couldn’t help flinching slightly when Guzma stopped turning his body fully towards her, looking up she shuddered at the cold look on his face.

She flinched when he approached, backing up herself until she bumped into the counter stopping her movements. Only able to stare up at him as Guzma stood over her the scowl not leaving his features, opening her mouth to speak she flinched feeling hands on her sides.

Jumping as fingers moved against her sides she slapped a hand over her mouth stopping the giggles that wanted to escape. Flinching when those hands pressed into the more sensitive parts of her stomach Judi pushed at the hands laughing now.

“Wait stop please!” Her laughter filled the apartment as she squirmed breathlessly unable to stop the assault of the hands on her sides. Barely able to breath Judi was able to lift herself into the counter laughing as she tried to scurry backwards.

“Oh no ya don’t! Surrender!” Gasping Judi cried out laughing as those hands found her stomach once more, pressing and wiggling on her skin. She kicked at Guzma trying to push him away but he only laughed at her pathetic attempts of escape.

“Stop! Please! Mercy!” The hands finally came to a stop and Judi sat up slightly still giggling breathlessly as she rubbed the tears from her eyes. Finally opening her eyes she took a deep breath looking at Guzma from her seat on the counter. She could feel the heat rising to her face when she noticed how close he was, coughing slightly she looked away once more.

“Sorry…” She mumbled scooting her way towards the edge of the counter only finding herself getting closer to him. Freezing she looked down to the hands that rested atop her thighs her breath hitching, swallowing hard she directed her attention back up. Only to find Guzma leaning close to her face his face not sporting the scowl from before.

“Guzma?...” She could feel those hands squeeze down softly making her twitch, her eyes closing as she felt his nose brush by hers. Holding her breath she suddenly leaned forward with what little confidence she had left, her lips smashing into his. A surprised grunt escaped him as he leaned closer his hands sliding around her sides making her jump and giggle.

Those handed pressed into her lower back sending chills up his spine as he urged her to come closer, reaching up she tentatively reached up wrapping her arms around his neck. Another encouraging groan left his lips as she pulled herself closer their bodies pressing firmly against each other. When he pulled away first she leaned forward trying to follow his lips, feeling a hand touch her face she froze.

“Heh, ya look drunk.” Judi felt her cheeks burn as Guzma stared down at her, his thumb brushing against her lips making her look away. A deep chuckle made her shiver before the hands disappeared entirely from her body. She pouted a bit before both the hands grabbed ahold of her face yanking her forward, with a gasp she felt Guzma’s lips once more on hers.

A whine escaped her when she felt teeth on her bottom lip, tugging softly before pulling away slightly. Her arms started pulling him back her eyes fluttering open as she looked at the smug expression that decorated his features. “You’ve been dyin for this huh? Can’t keep ya hands off me now…” Loosening her grip on the other she allowed him to pull further away, a small noise of annoyance slipping out of her.

“Kiss me or leave.” For a moment his eyes widened with the demand as Judi licked her lips trying to slip off the counter. Touching her feet down on the ground she found Guzma in front of the door to leave, “Wha? Hey wait!” Rushing forward she grabbed onto his hand shaking her head gently, “I wasn’t being… serious you know…” That chuckle sent vibrations through her making her just stare straight ahead at his chest, feeling a hand tap under her chin she immediately looked up her eyes lighting up.

“Awe you’re like a lil Rockruff… bein all cute for a treat… guess I can indulge jus’ a lil longer for ya sweetheart…” Frowning Judi opened her mouth to protest but found hands pushing her to press against the door pinning her in place. Lips found hers, they moved gently at first as if he was memorizing the feeling. Once more his teeth caught her bottom lip biting down a little more sharply, causing a mewl to slip out of her.

“Mph, feel nice kitten?” He pulled away slightly to speak but Judi was too busy trying to find his lips once more. Her’s barely brushing against his as he denied her more attention, when he stepped away she frowned.

“Well I’ve actually gotta go babe, sorry to leave ya hangin…” Judi was forced to the side as Guzma pulled the door open walking outside, she followed closely still upset.

“Awe… _why the long face?_ ” Guzma’s laughter made her shiver as his hand tapped under her chin once more, looking up she watched him lean down tapping on his lips.

Was he seriously asking for a kiss?

Leaning forward she placed a quick kiss on his lips pulling away before looking around slightly, no one in sight luckily.

“I’ll be back in a few days cutiefly.” Feeling her cheeks burn with the pet name she shuffled about brushing hair behind her ear as she grumbled something under her breath.

“Hm what was that?” Guzma leaned in smirking obviously enjoying the flustered state he was leaving her in.

“I said… see you around… lovebug…” She barely grumbled the last part, looking out of the corner of her eye she saw the red mess Guzma had become. Smiling she stepped back into her apartment as he shook his head walking away a goofy smile on his usually sour features.

Closing the door and collapsing against it she raised her fingers to her lips still in a bit of shock about what had happened. A lazy smile found its way to her face before she wrapped her arms around her body giggling softly in excitement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stressed and silent Judi needs to help Guzma relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW ahead

“Another day another pokemon…” Judi yawned settling into the couch, this would be her last day on Ula’ula island before she returned to her little home near the lab. She folded her arms behind her head gently looking up at the ceiling, she was already a quarter through the pokedex, at this rate she would have it finished before the end of the year.

What would she do after that? Biting down on her bottom lip she toyed with her hair fidgeting around nervously before a knock on the door made her stiffen.

“Yo babe ya home?” Jumping to her feet Judi ran to the door throwing it open a sweet smile decorating her features. The smile that was firmly planted on her face disappeared, Guzma slipped past her his head hanging as he collapsed onto the couch where she previously sat. Walking over Judi hovered for a moment before gently placing a hand on his shoulder, she felt even more troubled when he flinched away from her touch.

Looking to her pokemon she fetched her pokeballs and had them return for the evening, thinking it would be better for Guzma if it was just the two of them.

“Sorry babe just… it’s been a really fucking long day…” Walking she could hear Guzma shuffling around for a few moments before falling silent again. Judi worked silently heating water up to make some coco, after she prepared two cups she approached once more. Placing one of the cups in Guzma’s hand she smiled gently when he looked up at her, the dark circles that surrounded his eyes seemed even darker than usual.

“God you're too good to me baby.” Feeling the heat rise to her cheeks she sat down next to Guzma leaning against him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, keeping her close. Silence was heavy in the air as she listened to Guzma’s steady breathing sipping on her own coco, “Want to talk about it?” A low grunt was her only answer as Guzma tightened his arm around her shoulders, squishing her against his side.

“I’ll take that as a no?” Sighing Judi sipped at her own cup staring off into the distance losing herself to her thoughts once more. Feeling the cup being taken from her hand she peered at Guzma. He had put his cup down and was turned towards her,

“Can we… cuddle? I just need to lay down…” Feeling a hand come up to her hip she shivered and nodded reaching her arms out to Guzma expectantly. Without any warning he crashed into her sending the both of them falling backwards into the couch. The two fussing a bit before falling into a comfortable position, Guzma sighed contently as he laid atop Judi his face buried into her neck.

Turning her head she went to kiss the side of his head but ended up stabbing her cheek into his glasses, grumbling she reached up taking them. “Yo put them back…” Judi rolled her eyes reaching over and putting them on the table, “They are jabbing be in the face, so is your necklace, off.” Guzma grumbled but sat up taking the heavy chain from around his neck dropping it to the floor, collapsing down again his arms snaked around Judi pulling her flush against his chest.

Reaching up she began to play with his hair her fingers brushing against the undercut, the short hairs pleasant against her skin. Reaching up further she tangled her fingers in the long white hair combing out knots, she could feel Guzma melt on top of her his breathing soft against the side of her neck.

“It’s just stupid to be the boss… especially when those grunts are so useless…” Hearing Guzma speak made Judi tense, one of her hands reaching down to rub up and down his back.

“Hey you don’t have to force yourself to talk about it, just relax Guzma… I’ve got you…” Feeling Guzma shuffle once more in her grip she frowned when he pulled away looking down at her from his slightly raised position. His face scrunched as he stared down at Judi, reaching up she slid her hands along his cheeks cupping his face in her small hands.

A shaky sigh found its way past his lips as Judi rubbed her thumbs back and forth, “Your really way too good for me babe.” Guzma reached up placing his much larger hands over hers holding them in place, leaning forward she pressed her lips to his for just a moment. Shivering slightly when his hands quickly found her hips yanking her closer, her arms wrapping around his neck.

His hands slipped from Judi’s hips to grab at her ass bringing her hips up to his, shivering Judi could feel the press of something against the inside of her thigh. “Is that a great ball in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Judi had managed out between hungry kisses feeling Guzma chuckle against her lips.

“I dunno know Judi, I think it’s pretty great?” A giggle was muffled by Guzma’s lips as he pulled her hips to grind against his, the movements were slow and torturous. Able to feel every inch of him through the thin material of her leggings, she felt unbearably hot.

Judi nipped at his bottom lip as she pulled away Guzma leaning in grunting as he tried to continue the kiss, “Babe comeon why’d ya stop?” Judi pressed her hands to his chest causing him to sit back, leaning forward she peppered kisses along his jaw listening to him groan from the attention.

“You’ve had a long day… I’m going to help you relax… Let me take care of you _boss_.” Judi led Guzma into a sitting position, straddling him as he gazed up at her through half lidded eyes. Watching him twitch as she sat down directly in his lap his hands finding her hips quickly, “I like the sound of that baby girl.” He chuckled a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips, Judi resumed the grinding motion of her hips smiling as Guzma grunted in response. Leaning forward she placed soft kisses on the side of his neck feeling the quick thump of his heartbeat under the skin.

Her hands sliding up his chest slipping under his jacket pushing the materials from his shoulders, groaning Guzma leaned into her touch tilting his head to allow Judi more access to his neck. Parting her lips she sank her teeth into the skin on his shoulder, “Fuck!” Pulling away Judi dragged her tongue soothingly over the bite mark knowing it would leave a bruise.

Her hands dropped down to the edge of guzmas shirt sliding up the material slowly, she felt Guzma tense under her touch his hands latching onto her wrists stopping her. Her hands resting on his belly she pulled away noticing how red his face had become, but he wasn't looking at her.

“Guzma? What’s wrong?” Feeling his grip on her wrists loosen she pulled her hands free to stroke her hands up and down his sides, she finally noticed the way he looked down between the two of them. Looking down herself she giggled, the tank top pushed over his stomach exposing the slight belly usually hidden by the baggy layers of clothing. She wasn't surprised thinking for a moment to what his usual diet consisted of,

“Yea I know gross, ya boy just isn't… in the best of shape…” She stopped her staring to look at Guzma who still had his head lowered still, was he embarrassed? Reaching forward Judi took his face in her hands again a large smile gracing her lips, “I don’t know what you’re talking about Guzma, your the hottest guy in Alola.”

She watched those lips curl up in a slight smile her hands dropping back to slide down his chest, poking at his belly a bit earning a few soft chuckles from him. His hands once more grabbing her wrists to stop her actions as curious hands explored his torso, squeezing and poking where she pleased. But her eyes were glued to Guzma, the way he flinched away from each touch, the way his stomach tensed when her hands brushed featherlight touches there.

“Stop that…” Judi watched Guzma smiling softly she leaned forward pressing her lips sweety to his feeling him melt once more in her embrace, pulling away she wiggled out of his lap.

“What’s the matter _boss_? I think you’re the biggest, toughest, hottest guy. Why can’t I touch you?” Her lips once more found his neck trailing feather light kisses down slowly making sure to press her lips firmly into his exposed skin. Her lips brushed over his stomach before trailing even lower past his belly button, she had comfortably settled herself between his legs now her hands resting on his thighs.

“I can prove it to you if you want?” Sliding her hands up his thighs slowly she watched his hips buck into her touch giggling as she observed his face, he was biting his lip his eyes searching her face. She could still see the hesitation in his eyes, the way they glimpsed away to his hands that were playing with his jacket.

“Guzma, I’m serious. Your body doesn't bother me… It just means I have more to cuddle with… more to hold… more to hang out with, although you can be pretty unbearable sometimes.” Guzma snorted a smile appearing on his face as Judi teased him one of his hands reaching up to caress her cheek, she leaned into the touch smiling softly.

“You’re really something Judi.” She giggled and leaned up as he leaned down pressing her lips to his before feeling him suddenly pull away, feeling confused her flinched when his fingers grabbed a hold of her chin. Feeling his thumb press at her bottom lip her heart skipped in her chest when she saw that smirk, “Now baby girl what were you going to prove to me?”

Swallowing hard she shivered feeling the hand disappear from her face lowering her eyes to the sweatpants he wore all the time, reaching over she hooked her fingers into the band. Guzma played along well lifting his hips so she could slide the material down, Judi felt the heat rush to her cheeks as she glanced up at Guzma.

“Really?” She didn't know what she expected, well maybe she was expecting underwear. Yea that was it, any normal person would be wearing underwear. But Guzma must be the only exception to a normal person.

“What? Don’t need to wear ‘em if im wearing these.” Guzma laughed softly snapping the waistband of his sweats against his thighs, Judi tried to shake the embarrassing feeling flooding her senses. “Awe don’t tell me your getting cold feet bab-- fuck!” Before anymore teasing could leave the male she had leaned in her tongue dragging against the head of his cock.

Listening to the pained moans from above her made the nerves disappear slowly. Opening her mouth a bit wider she took some of him into her mouth, savoring the feeling of how hot he felt. Feeling a hand tangle into her hair she obliged when it nudged her down, encouraging her to go lower and lower. Doing her best to relax her jaw she felt him brush the back of her throat, sharply inhaling she close her eyes urging herself not to gag.

“Judi, please dont f-fuckin… shit… don’t fucking… stop…” Picking up the pace she felt the hand tighten in her hair pulling a bit making her groan slightly, Guzma just gasped above her his hips twitching. Slowing her pace she looked up at Guzma finding that he buried his face into his free arm, thinking for a brief moment she hummed slightly watching Guzma gasp for air once more. A muffled giggle escaped her throat sending vibrations through her mouth, Guzma just bucked his hips up brushing the back of her throat once more.

Feeling that hand pull a bit rougher in her hair she pulled away smiling cheekily, “Did you like that _boss_?” Stiffening when Guzma looked at her with such a hunger resting in those grey eyes, he simply reached down pulling her from the floor and into his lap.

“I told ya not to stop…” Judi could see the wheels in his head turning as a wolfish grin appeared on his face his hands pulling at her leggings, slipping them down slowly. “Maybe if I punish ya… you’ll listen next time…” Judi giggled and shifted her weight in his lap lifting her hips so he could bring her leggings lower, a squeal slipped past her lips when pain suddenly filled her senses.

Judi blinked a few times trying to understand what had just happened, another wave of pain sent her reeling as she figured out what happened, what was happening. Guzma was spanking her. Another loud smack echoed in the air making judi flinch and cling onto Guzma’s shoulder the pain already slightly overwhelming. Preparing herself for another hit she flinched when instead his hands caressed her wounded ass his lips pressing to her ear,

“Malasada.” Guzma mumbled the soothing feeling of his hands caressing her ass making her shiver and twitch in response her head dropping down as she clutched his shoulders still.

“W-What?” Judi flinched when one of the hands gave her a playful pat making her flinch again, “If it’s ever too much… or ya don’t like somethin I’m doin say Malasada and I’ll stop no questions asked. Okay?” Nodding her head Guzma kissed her cheek chucking softly his hands disappearing from her ass once more, leaning back she was about to sit down again. Another hard smack sent her forward again her small figure shaking as she looked down at Guzma, that same grin decorating his features.

“What didn't say ya punishment was over baby now did I? Just a few more, take ‘em like a champ and maybe I’ll reward ya.” Judi nodded and dropped her head into Guzmas shoulder arching her back out her ass raised in the air.

_Smack. Smack. Smack._

The first three were painful but bearable, she bit down on her bottom lip groaning slightly burying her face into his neck. Judi’s legs had become shaky, barely able to keep her up as she sucked air in through her teeth.

_Smack, smack, smack, smack._

These one were faster, rougher, making her hiss softly as she tensed. Feeling those hands rub against her flaming skin she shivered, lips pressed to her shoulder and those hands rubbed up her back pushing her shirt away from her sweaty skin. “Good girl, wasn't so bad was it?”

In fact it wasn't awful at all, Judi could feel her skin burn and crawl with every caress.

She had never been more turned on in her life.

She only hummed in approval feeling his hands clutch at her hips she flinched when he suddenly stood walking away from their place on the couch. Legs immediately going to wrap around his torso to keep her from sliding down.

“Guzma what are you doing?” Without a word he threw her down, Judi scrambled as she sat up looking at Guzma from her place on the bed. He was stripping down, the jacket lazily shrugged from his shoulders landing on the floor, Judi watched as he grabbed the material of his tank top looking to her.

She could almost see the fear creeping into his features again, without saying a word Judi began to strip down herself. Kicking her shoes off, pulling her leggings off and tossing them to the side, her eyes casting down to her legs. Now it was her turn to be embarrassed, she rubbed her fingertips up the top of her thighs, tracing the long scars that painted her flesh.

“What are those?” She swallowed hard and shook her head, she didn't want to ruin this moment with her past. Feeling a large hand slide up her leg she flinched, the hands rubbing the top of her thighs tracing the scars as she had done.

“You look like a badass Arcanie, got your stripes and shit… ya know tough because life tried to fuck ya up…” The word took her by surprise as she brought her gaze back to him, the way he was examining the scars in awe instead of the disgust she did. Those hands gently pressing into the scarred skin as if it still hurt to touch.

“Come here.” Reaching out she grabbed his top yanking him down into the bed with her, with a gasp he stopped himself from fully crashing down on her his hands positioned on either side of her head.

She only watched the look of bewilderment that crossed his features before Judi reached down trying to wiggle free of her shirt, feeling hands creep up her stomach she tensed. Tossing the shirt away soon after she was left in just her sports bra and underwear, “Are you just going to stare?” Guzma chuckled and sat up pulling his top over his head tossing it away, reaching down he grabbed her thighs pulling her close.

“Ya sure talk a lot of smack… lets see if I can have some prettier sounds coming out of that mouth of yours.” She couldn’t help but shiver watching as Guzma hooked her legs over his shoulders forcing her hips into the air. Slow and soft kisses pepperd the insides of her thighs inching closer and closer where she needed him the most, closing her eyes her body jolted when a brief puff of air hit her gently.

“Man look at that… ya look like a snack...” The abnormal gentle cooing that came from him made her shiver in delight, the sudden pressure against her entrance making her hips buck.

“Mph… fuck ya look good enough to eat baby girl… maybe...” Another chuckle echoing in the air before silence, Judi was about to speak up but instead a sharp cry ripped from her throat. Guzma dragged his tongue against her clothed folds, a hum leaving his chest before he pushed her panties to the side. Quickly taking another breath she whined feeling his mouth eagerly lapping at her now.

Fingers probed experimentally as she clutched at the sheets below her, doing her absolute best not to let her thighs snap around his head at each burst of pleasure. She felt her hips lower to the bed and squirmed when he pulled away, her hands releasing their tight hold on the bed below to reach out for him. Hands found hers and suddenly she found their fingers interlocked together, the romantic gesture making her heart skip a beat.

“Don’t worry baby I’m not done with you yet.” His head dipped own once more trailing kisses from her hips up towards her chest, his hands slipped from hers, gently caressing the places he had kissed.

Reaching further his hands found the edge of her bra pulling it up just enough for her breasts to be free. “Holy shit…” Reaching his hands down he brushed his thumbs over the barbels that decorated her nipples, a sly grin appearing on his features. Judi arched up into the touch, more kisses were peppered into the side of her neck as he squeezed her breasts once. Fingers pulled on the piercings eliciting moans and gasps from Judi as she squirmed under the playful touches.

“Guzma pl--ah! Fuck! P-Please…” Feeling those hands pull away suddenly she opened her eyes gazing up at Guzma as he towered over her, looking up into those cool grey eyes she shuttered. His gaze would always have and effect on her, the way he just examined her, absorbing every single detail of her face.

“Oh beg a lil more baby… ya look so good when ya beg…” Shivering Judi watched his gaze turn absolutely predatory, his brows lowering as he leaned away his hands sliding down to her hips. Fingers lazily snapped the band of her underwear against her skin over and over again reducing her to a squirming mess.

“Please Guzma…”

“Please what baby? Ya got to be a little more specific or else I ain't gonna know.” Pressing his hips forward Judi choked on her breath, shuttering as Guzma pressed his hard on directly against her. Then reality suddenly hit her, she didn't have a condom.

“Wait, shit. I’m not on the pill, fuck, I dont have a condom either.” Judi sat suddenly inching away heat rushing to her cheeks as she looked away, hearing a chuckle she looked back at Guzma. He pulled his wallet from his pocket fishing around in if for a moment before pulling a condom free,

“Don’t worry?” He laughed nervously tossing his wallet down on top of his jacket ripping the little package open. Judi behind to question why the male had a condom on him at all her eyes narrowing, “Why do you have a condom sitting in your wallet?” Watching as Guzma froze his thumbs hooked into the band of his sweats slightly pulling them down.

“Fuck, uh… Okay hear me out… Plumeria gave it to me a few weeks ago. She found out I come down to see you every day and gave it to me as a gag. I mean look at the wrapper! I don’t just carry rubbers on me thinkin I’m gonna bone at any moment. This was just… a pleasant surprise?” He was freaking out letting go of his pants to explain to her his arms waving about as he continued to blabber on. Reaching out she grabbed his arms pulling him back to her her legs wrapping around his hips,

“Calm down, I believe you… Relax _boss_.” She cooed softly into his ear watching him shiver as her hands grabbed ahold of his sweats pushing them past his hips, she reached for the condom but found Guzma already applying it himself. Those big hands pushing her thighs wider so he could comfortably sit between her legs, Judi laid down sprawled out under the male as he gazed down at her.

“Fuck you look damn fantastic.” Reaching out once more he slipped her underwear down her legs dropping the pair off the side of the bed, dragging a single finger against her folds Judi couldn't help the shakey whine that slipped out of her. Pressing a single finger into her, Judi felt her hips buck upwards into the touch.

Closing her eyes tight she only focused on the sensations, when another finger slipped inside she gasped a mewl escaping her lips. “That’s a girl… keep makin those sweet, sweet noises.” The pace of his fingers sped up suddenly leaving Judi no choice but to clutch the sheets under her as she twitched and cried out, a coiling in her lower abdomen making her back arch away from the bed.

“Mph you’re just a sight, come here.” When Judi suddenly felt empty she opened her eyes looking up as Guzma towered over her, feeling his cock slip against her entrance she shivered. With a slow push she felt him breach her, a gasp slipping past her lips as she clung to the bed for dear life.

Continuing to push forward Judi trembled her eyes squeezed shut, he filled her up wonderfully, the borderline pain from the stretch making her head spin. She only cracked her eyes open when she felt gentle hands rub her forearms, Guzma was looking down at her smiling.

“Relax baby, should I stop?” She only shook her head releasing the sheets to allow Guzma to move her arms on either side of her head, confused for a second she felt her heart skip a beat. His fingers slipping between hers and gripping her hands tightly keeping her pinned in place, she gave his hands a soft squeeze back.

“Don’t stop please…” Feeling Guzma pull away for a moment she held her breath feeling him push all the way back in filling her to the brink, she felt his lips against the side of her neck sucking and biting. As he found tempo she could feel his hips slapping into hers every thrust pushing her closer to the edge.

“F-Fuck Guzma more p-please… fuck so g-good.” Panting she saw stars when he brushed against a wonderful spot making her body spasm for a moment, her pleasure coming to its peak. Then suddenly she felt Guzma pull out denying her the orgasm she craved.

“G-Guzma k-keep going… s-so close…” Wiggling under his tight grip she tried to pull her hands from his, but it was no use she was pinned in place.

“A-Ain’t that a s-sight…” She could almost tell how close he was too, the flushed color on his cheeks giving him away, the way his hips slightly rutted against her thigh. Arching her back away from the bed, she was deprecate for his touch becoming increasingly frustrated by how damn close she was.

“Beg.” Collapsing back down she lifted her gaze to Guzma feeling him teasingly grind against her, that slight stimulation was almost enough to push her right over. Almost.

“Please… Guzma… I n-need you to f-fuck me…” Swollowing whatever pride she had left she squeezed onto Guzma’s hand, she watched him swallow hard nodding slightly. Pushing his hips forward he slid back inside, gasps and whines escaped Judi as he found his pace again.

Rough thrusts pushed her body upwards. Guzma let go of her hands suddenly to grab her hips keeping her in place, his brutally fast pace not slowing.

“S-So… cl-close...fuck!” Judi nearly choked when once more Guzma stopped all together, his hands squeezing tightly to her hips. It was almost painful now, being denied like this. She tried to roll her hips for any type of stimulation but Guzma was holding her hips firmly keeping her in place.

“I could watch ya beg like this a-all night doll…” The idea of being teased like this all night made her shiver, she felt tears prickle in the corner of her eyes.

“Awe baby girl… what’s wrong? Too much? Are ya going to use y-your special word? Maybe… if ya beg… beg really good… tell me how much ya want ta come… then maybe I’ll let ya…” An experimental roll of his hips Judi shivered in ecstasy her eyes closing as she took a breath.

“Please? G-Guzma… I want to c-come so bad… w-will you help me c-come… _boss_?” Feeling his grip tighten on her, he suddenly bucked his hips, flinching Judi bit down on her bottom lip. Another thrust of his hips had her head spinning, soon all she could do was cling to Guzma as he leaned down over her his lips pressed to her ear.

“I’m gonna ruin ya, every guy is gonna know. Big Bad Boss Guzma has ruined ya for them, you’ll neva want another guy again.” Gasping for air Judi curled her toes crying out as she hit her peak blabbering as she tightened down on Guzma feeling his pace falter. A few more thrusts later and Guzma squeezed Judi tightly his teeth digging into her skin as he tensed. Wrapping her arms around him she ran her finger tips up and down his back listening to their labored breathing slow down.

Pulling away Guzma smiled tiredly pulling out, standing he removed the condom and left the bed looking for a place to toss it. Judi reached over the edge of the bed grabbing her underwear she slipped it over her trembling legs, fixing her sports bra back into place she closed her eyes.

“Yo let me get in there.” Opening her eyes she looked over to Guzma who was looking down at her a sleepy smile gracing his features, giggling she shifted over only slightly. Guzma laid down with a flop reaching over and pulling her close, Judi giggled curling close to his side.

The bed wasn’t small but she found herself tangled together with Guzma, their legs intertwined together. His arms wrapped tightly around her keeping Judi’s close to his chest. Their foreheads pressed together, Judi felt the steady thump of his heart under her hand as she slid her hands up his chest.

Pulling away slightly she smiled taking Guzma’s face in her hands, examining him like he always did to her. Rubbing her thumbs on his cheeks she felt slight stubble, a soft chuckle escaping him as he turned his head kissing the palm of her hand. He reached up pulling her arms to wrap around his neck.

“Stop being so damn cute.” Peppering kisses onto her cheek Judi couldn’t help but giggle in response reaching her hand up to play with his hair. Guzma froze for a moment before humming in approval burying his face into her neck now. Continuing to run her fingers through the soft undercut she smiled kissing the top of his head a few times.

Silence grew between the two once more, she could feel the exactions setting in now, closing her eyes she could barely hear Guzma say a few things before falling into darkness.

* * *

 

“Mmm” Sunlight dipped through the open window making groan slightly and curl under the covers, feeling and arm draw her close after the movement she opened her eyes. Guzma was still fast asleep his breathing slow and his face relaxed, for a moment Judi had to stop and remember the events of the night prior her face heating in response.

“Five more minutes…” Judi smiled as Guzma rolled over pulling a pillow over his head before falling still once more his steady breathing putting a smile on her face. Carefully maneuvering out of the small bed she looked down to the mess of clothes on the floor, picking things up carefully she laid their clothes out on a nearby chair. Holding Guzma’s jacket in her hands she felt her heart skip a beat, ‘It wouldn't be weird right?’

She pulled her arms through the sleeves beginning to realize just how much bigger than her Guzma actually was, the sleeves that barely came to his elbows went all the way down to her forearms. Looking down she noticed how the end of the jacked covered her butt, humming happily she walked out going to the mini fridge. Shuffling through she pulled out two small bottles of Moomoo milk placing them down on a table, humming she pat her hands on the table. She didn't really have much to eat there, shuffling through some small cabinets she pulled two bowls and a nearly empty cereal box.

Giving it a slight shake she poured two equal bowls and tossed the now empty box in the small waste bin, grabbing a few pieces of bread she popped them into the toaster sitting on the small counter.

“Mmmm what we have here? Breakfast?” Lips pressing to her ear made her shiver hands resting on the counter on either side of her body, effectively trapping her in place. Feeling lips press into the back of her neck she tensed, “Ya look really good in my jacket babe… could boss me around any day…” Sighing she couldn't help but lean back against him feeling those arms wrap around her torso, hands sliding into the pockets of the jacket.

“You know, I could just eat ya up right here… but I need a smoke…” The press of a box into her thigh made her flinch away for a moment, looking down she watched him pull a box of cigarettes free. “You smoke?” The question dripped from her lips a little harsher than she wanted it to, seeing the way he recoiled she laughed. Reaching in the pocket his other hand rested in her wrapped her fingers around his clenched fist.

“It’s fine, just do it out the window. The apartment has a no smoking policy.” She pulled his hand out of her pocket and sighed softly tracing random shapes onto his skin, feeling lips press into her cheek she smiled. Feeling him pull away she watched him walk away her eyes landing on his bare back, the numerous scars that rested there. Thick and layered on top of each other.

Blinking a few times she felt the worry building in the back of her head, watching silently as he lit the cigarette and lifted the window open. Watching his muscles tense then relax as he leaned out in a comfortable position,

“What are those?” Not able to stop her question she left the counter approaching from behind slowly, he could see the way his shoulders tensed with the question. Shaking her head softly she rested her hands on the biggest one, it cut diagonally across his back, Guzma only stayed silent as he smoked the cigarette.

“You…” Remembering the way he had admired her scars she felt her chest tighten.

“You are like a golisopod, really tough on the outside… big softie on the inside…” She watched the way his shoulders dropped a slight chuckle escaping him. Watching him flick the cigarette out the window she tensed as he stood turning around, that gentle sad expression he wore making her melt.

“I ain’t a softie…” Before she could utter another word his hands found her hips pulling her close to his body, she found her arms wrapping around his torso sliding up and down his back. The scars were slightly a different texture than his normal skin, tougher, a texture she couldn't describe.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Once more she felt him tense in her hold one of his hands dropping to slide up and down the scars on her thighs.

“Do you want to talk about it?” That question left her breathless years of pain falling back down on her shoulders as she lowered her gaze, her head bumping into his chest. Feeling a hand run through her hair she trembled slightly,

_No, not yet._

“Comeon the toast is probably burnt babe.” Snorting she relaxed once more feeling those hands find hers pulling her away, she smiled looking up at him nodding softly.

_One step at a time._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where did he go?

“That’s another pokemon…” With a smile Judi finished inputting information about a Salazzle who was peeking over her shoulder as she typed. The pokemon was interesting, sassy was a simple way to put it. Giving it a few more pokebeans it seemed to giggle before disappearing into the brush it had came from.   

Standing Judi stretched her arms above her head gently a soft sigh coming from her lips, looking up at the sky she smiled slightly. “Sky’s look pretty clear today…” Feeling a slight tug on her arm she looked down smiling at Riolu as he clung to her hand. He offered Judi her phone her eyes catching the little Caterpie charm that dangled off the device.

“Rio…” Laughing softly Judi grabbed it playing with the charm as she held her phone, when was the last time she had seen Guzma?

“It’s been a while… I wonder… do you think he forgot about me?...” She shook her head softly shoving her phone into her pocket, flicking her fingers up as she counted how many days it had been. Flinching when she hit the magic number, two weeks. It had been two weeks. Sighing softly she squatted down rocking a bit.

Sure she wanted to see him, but wouldn’t it be weird if she just randomly appeared in Po town? And it always had a perpetual gloom of clouds surrounding the place, like it could suddenly start storming at any time. She tapped her fingers on her arm as she hummed biting down on her bottom lip.

What if she was overreacting?

“He never… we never… there was never a we… ugh…” With a huff Judi stood up slowly and looked to Riolu a gentle smile repacking her worried expression.

“Let’s just let him have his space? H-He’ll be back…” There was a hint of doubt in her voice, she didn’t even believe her own words. Picking up Riolu she allowed the pokemon to sit on her shoulders as she walked back into the direction of her home. She was unable to shake the strange ache in her chest as she walked her throat tightening as she inhaled slowly.

 

* * *

 

“Something is wrong, I-I’m going! I’m worried!” Judi trudged up the route looking to her Blastoise as it glimpsed at her and then the clouds overhead. Sure, it was a bit lighter in weather that day, but Judi was visibly shaking as she forced herself forward. She had allowed another week to pass by, but there was no way she could go in any longer.

Something wasn't right.

Seeing the tall walls of Po Town in the distance she smiled slightly picking her pace up to a soft run, Blastoise struggling to keep pace with its trainer. Judi neared the barricaded entrance expecting to see a few grunts. Stopping she raised a brow there was no one standing guard.

Slipping past the barricade she looked around finding the streets earring quiet, shivering she continued to walk the town seeming to be void of any life or movement. Walking towards the Poke Center she poked her head inside finding the place dark, shivering she squinted into the darkness deciding against going inside.

“Hello!” Her voice echoed in the air for a moment, a few started pokemon scurrying to another hiding space as she continued to walk. Blastoise was peering into buildings they passed before returning to Judi’s side. She was staring at the shady house. It looked exactly the same as it had when she ran in months earlier, a few new graffiti signatures on the walls, but the same.

Taking a few steps forward she reached out for the doorknob her hand resting on the cool metal for a moment. Taking a deep breath she pushed the door open stepping inside, the inside was surprisingly illuminated well. Despite the darkness that surrounded the rest of the town.

Walking around the place was quiet, the music she remembered blasting through the place was missing, the chatter and talk of the grunts missing. It was eerie. With a huff Judi decided to examine the rooms, popping her head into empty rooms. There was not a single soul anywhere, except the scurrying noise of a spooked pokemon when Judi entered.

“H-Hello?” Judi’s soft voice barely broke the silence, she hoped maybe a grunt would pop out at her. Scare the shit out of her and laugh. She didn’t like the fear that clutched at her heart, the ache that throbbed in her chest. Pushing her head into more rooms she found the same outcome, stripped, abandoned, empty.

Swallowing hard she opened the last door, palming the wall she found the lightswitch and flicked it on, her breath catching in her throat when she returned her attention to the room. It was Guzma’s room. She recognized the shitty chair sitting in the middle, elevated higher than the rest of the furniture, her eyes raised to the team skull logo that decorated the wall behind the chair.

A big red X rested over the purple logo.

The room was striped of valuables, nothing worthwhile was left behind. Something shining caught her eye as she walked across the room, returning her attention to the chair. Approaching slowly she felt her heart stop, her blood run cold. Reaching out she picked up the sunglasses she always saw Guzma wearing whenever they hung out, her fingertips running over the crescent lenz. Looking at the seat of the chair she gasped softly, the gold chain sitting undisturbed as she began to tremble, what was going on? Picking up the skull logo that hung from it she noticed the note that sat slightly crumpled on the cushion. That familiar messy scrawl knocking the air out of her.

_Forget about me_

_Guzma_

Looking down at her hands she felt tears sliding down her cheeks, did he expect that she would eventually come to Po town? Was this for her? She gripped tightly to the items in her hands feeling her pain slowly dissolve.

“Guzma!” The desperate plea escaped her lips before she could stop herself, “This isn't funny! Stop this joke and come out!” Met with silence Judi listened for anything really, some noise, some sign, but only heavy silence. More tears slipped down her cheeks before she coughed wiping her face on her arms, looking to the skull pendant in her hand she sobbed.

Recoiling her arm back she threw it with all her might, a pleasant shattering noise filled the empty air as it connected with a vase sitting on a table nearby. Feeling a flood of relief corse through her system she looked to the sunglasses in her hand throwing them on the floor. Raising her foot she brought it down swiftly hearing the crack under her shoe making the ache in her chest dull.

“Liar, was anything real? Did you even care?” Between sobs and the stomp of her foot she looked at the shattered remains of the sunglasses. Returning her attention to the rest of the room she had a burning need to ruin the place, destroy everything. The squeak of the door opening behind her made her stiffen.

“Shit kid what are you doing?” The feminine voice made her shoulders drop again, it wasnt Guzma. A hand found her back, tears dripping off her face as she sniffled and coughed trying to desperately catch her breath again. Looking up she was met with a familiar face.

“P-Plumeria?” The female smiled softly tilting her head to the side, “Heh yea kid, the one and only. Surprised ya remember me, ya handed my ass to me months ago.” The hand that rested on her back wrapped around her shoulders giving a reassuring squeeze, Judi only leaned into the touch needing some sort of comfort.

“Where’s Guzma?” Judi could feel the way the female froze at the mention of Guzma, directing her gaze to the side of the room.

“I don’t know. I haven't seen him for weeks.” Judi examined the female seeing that she was dressed much differently than their first meeting, she wasn't sporting any team skull logos. Instead of the charms she wore on her pigtails she had on a beanie, the skull logo that Judi thought was originally a tattoo wasn't decorating her stomach. Pulling away Judi looked around the room, every skull logo was covered in a red X of some sort.

“Plumeria… where is everyone? W-What happened?” Turning her head away Judi watched Plumeria swallow hard inhaling slowly before returning Judi’s intense gaze.

“Guzma disbanded Team Skull, he disappeared after that. I haven’t seen him for weeks…” She sighed and scratched at the back of her neck softly before looking to the door.

“Comeon let's get you out of here. It’s supposed to storm later, I got a small place with the grunts near the nursery…” Judi only nodded feeling numb as she walked alongside Plumeria soon leaving Po town behind her as Blastoise followed closely keeping a sharp eye on Plumeria. They walked in silence tears still finding their way down Judi’s face as she hiccuped and coughed every now and then.

Approaching the ferry Judi lowered her head as they approached the ferry building, wiping her face the best she could she felt the stares as she sulked forward. “Two tickets to Akala please.” Plumeria spoke clearly as she pulled out a few pokebucks taking the stubs and leading Judi to sit down until their ferry would call for them to leave.

“Alright kid talk to me. Why were you at Po town?” Sniffling softly Judi felt tears welding up in her eyes, once more that slender arm wrapped around her shoulders. Sharply inhaling Judi looked at Plumeria’s gentle smile before returning one of her own.

“I… God this is going to sound so dumb… I was l-looking for Guzma…” Feeling that arm pat her back she flinched when Plumeria clicked her tongue in annoyance.

“What did he do to you? That idiot… I knew he was visiting you and stuff but I didn’t know he was playing with you like this. Can’t believe it.”

Playing? Her bottom lip quivered slightly as she felt tears appear in her eyes once more, the overhead announcement didn’t do much to pull Judi from her thoughts. She looked up when Plumeria tugged on her arm, “You coming with me tonight. You look like you could use some good company.”

Judi turned to her Blastoise as it looked down at her, the pokemon reached out rubbing her head softly and nodded smiling. Judi smiled slightly herself standing up she recalled her pokemon and turned to Plumeria, “I would like that thank you…”

The ferry ride gave Judi time to clear her mind, the cool ocean breeze feeling good on her skin as she inhaled deeply the salty air resetting her. Looking to the nearing island she sighed softly and shook her body trying to loosen her muscles, “So… I live with some of the old grumps… their kinda our age? Some of them live with their families so you’ll recognize a few maybe. Their good kids, so you don’t have to worry about them causing any real trouble...” As they walked the path Judi slightly perked up at the sounds of laughter coming from a house, it sat right across from the nursery. Judi recognized grunts bustling around, they were all in matching uniforms. The skull logo ripped from their clothes.

Glancing to Plumeria Judi noticed the proud expression she wore, the smug smile and the way her eyes lit up as she watched the grunts run around. “The people who run the nursery lets us work with them, pay is good, the kids get to learn some real life skills, and people aren't too bad.” Judi followed Plumeria as she called to the group waving her arms, around.

“Closing time guys, it’s movie night get everything cleaned up.” Plumeria turned to Judi motioning towards the house, Judi walked ahead her head still low as she glimpsed around. Plumeria stepped in front of Judi to unlock the door, stepping inside Judi looked around to the messy surroundings.

“Yo who was supposed to do the dishes?” Plumeria was in the kitchen standing in front of a sink piled high with plates and bowls, the grunts looked over their shoulder and shrugged. “Probably Ian or somethin check the chore list.” Plumeria sighed and shook her head frowning before returning to Judi’s side.

“Hey knuckleheads look over here. We have a guest, doesn’t she look familiar?” Plumeria made a large gesture to Judi causing all the grunts to look her way, she could feel the heat creep up her neck as they all stared.

“Oh shit. That’s the girl that hates storms!” Judi flinched slightly and nervously rubbed her hands together nodding with the description given to her. A few grunts scrambled to their feet approaching Judi, one stood in front of her nervously holding out his hand.

“Uh don’t know if ya remember but I was tha grunt that pushed ya when you tried to get into Po town… names Ian… we cool?” Judi couldn't help but smile and slip her hand into his giving it a slight shake, “Yea we cool.” She laughed as the other grunts introduced themselves and apologised for any nasty things they may have done to her. Turning her head she saw Plumeria was on the phone a lazy smile on her lips as she talked.

“Yo Judi what do you like on your pizza?” Perking up at the sound of food Judi rocked from foot to foot humming before a smile of her own tugged at her lips. “I like pepperoni.”

 

* * *

 

Happily chewing on a slice of pizza Judi listened to the grunts laugh at each other, one of them combing their fingers through her hair weaving braids with the short strands.

“No way! Werent you embarrassed?” One of the grunts was laughing hysterically as they retold the story, Judi only smiled along only half listening. Her mind was drifting elsewhere, she set her pizza slice down on the plate a soft sigh leaving her lips as she shook her head.

“I… should probably go… It’s pretty late…” Standing slowly Judi looked at the grunts who only stared at her, exchanging worried looks with one another.

“I can walk ya to the ferry if ya want…” Ian shot to his feet first ruffling his faded blue hair slightly as he reached out for a jacket. An arm wrapped around her shoulders, looking to Plumeria Judi slightly smiled.

“Stay the night kid. It’s movie night everyone is probably going to crash on the floor and stuff.” Judi felt tempted for a moment biting down on her bottom lip as she looked at all the people surrounding her, the grunts shot hopeful smiles before a few walked out of the room bringing back pillows and blankets.

“I won’t be a bother?” Judi whispered over to Plumeria as she was guided out of the way, sighing gently Plumeria only smiled and shook her head.

“Course not kid… make yourself at home… I’ve got to go run a few errands… ya know pick up where they lacked… I’ll be back in a hour.” Plumeria shot Judi a peace sign before quickly walking to the front door shoving things into her pockets before disappearing.

Judi only smiled slightly and returned her attention back to the grunts as they set up for the night, Judi hung back quietly as they fought over what movie they would watch. Sitting at the small table nearby, she laid her head on the table for a moment before folding her arms under her head in a more comfortable position. Soon the noise died down as they made their decisions, the movie dialogue filling the air soon after.

“Judi?” Flinching at the call of her name she opened her eyes glancing over to Ian as he looked down at her, pulling her head out of her arms she rubbed her eyes.

“Sorry just not feeling up to watching the movie… I’m fine over here…” Laying her head back down she listened to him shuffle a bit before something was draped around her. Looking down she recognized Ian’s jacket resting around her shoulders before watching Ian collapse back down on the couch causing a bit of a fuss with the others.

Pulling her arms through the sleeves she felt a slight ache fill her body, it was dull but soon turned into something more. She could feel the tears filling her eyes as she stood up wobbling over to the back door, sliding out she sat down in the grass holding her head in her hands. The reality hitting her.

Team Skull was disbanded.

Plumeria and the grunts run the nursery.

Guzma was gone.

Tears ran down her cheeks a soft sob slipping past her lips as she wiped her nose on the sleeve of the jacket. The pain of being left behind sent a pulse of pain through her chest, there was nothing, she only had those last few words.

_Just forget me._

Another pathetic round of coughs and hiccups shook her body as she felt arms wrap around her from behind. “How long ya been out here kid?” Plumeria’s voice filled the air as she tried to put herself back together wiping her face clean.

“Yo, you don’t have to hide anythin’ from me. I can see your hurtin’ wanna talk about it?” Only sniffling for a few moments she felt Plumeria’s arms pull away. Hoping she was going to go back inside Judi jumped when she felt Plumeria, instead sit down next to her.

“Comeon Judi you can talk to me… You’ve got nothin’ to be afraid of… I’ve heard everythin’, trust me okay?” Inhaling sharply Judi looked to Plumeria, her face was relaxed a soft smile decorating her features.

“I m-miss him… God I miss him so much P-Plumeria, I wish I knew where he was… d-do you think maybe I did something w-wrong? Maybe it’s my fault?” Judi could feel it, the fear that was bubbling to the surface with each word that slipped past her lips.

“Oh god, w-what if I scared h-him away? I thought m-maybe we had something…” Judi clasped her hand over her own mouth the sobs growing in volume as she hunched over her knees.

“I… I thought… Oh god Plumeria… I think I loved him.” The intense pain that came after her words only made her want to scream. Digging her hands into the grass below she could feel the dirt shift under her intense grip.

“Judi…” Plumeria’s voice was soft, Judi could feel her arm once more wrap around her shoulders bringing her close. Judi only leaned into the touch finding some comfort in someone else’s arms, she sniffled softly and coughed reaching up to wipe her face.

“Guzma is an idiot. He’s always been that way, if he can’t see what a wonderful person you are then that’s his fault… he’s going to look back and see how bad he fucked up. But you can’t let him destroy your life, I won’t let that happen.” Judi exhaled slowly trying to catch her breath as her chest heaved, more tears rolling down her cheeks.

A sense of relief flooded her system. Judi could feel her breathing slow down, she was so tired her eyes barely able to stay open as she sighed softly.

“Comeon kid, stay the night grunts won’t mind.”

Judi only nodded and began to stand looking at the damp stains on the sleeves of the jacket she wore, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks she looked to Plumeria.

“Hm? Oh don’t worry about it.” Plumeria chuckled softly and motioned for Judi to follow her, walking back inside she looked to the couch. The movies credits were rolling and the grunts were passed out in various places. When a pillow and blanket was shoved into her arms Judi flinched slightly looking back to Plumeria.

“You can crash wherever you’re comfortable.” Judi nodded and walked over to the pile of bodies unable to stop the sligh laugh as she looked over them. Finding a spot where she could squeeze in Judi settled into the corner of the couch.

Pulling the blanket over her body she laid her head over the pillow her eyes closing as she yawned, sinking deeper into the couch her body finally relaxed.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Judi…” Grunting softly Judi cracked open her eyes looking up at Plumeria, she laughed softly and stood straight up again.

Judi sat up rubbing her eyes as she yawned, peeking up slightly at the smells that assaulted her senses she looked over her shoulder. The grunts were cooking in the kitchen laughing and segueing as they set plates out.

“Gonna stay for breakfast?”

Biting down on her lips Judi shook her head and stood slipping Ian’s jacket from her shoulders and folding it nicely in her arms. “I’m… I’m going to go home…” Judi turned her back to Plumeria placing the pillow and blanket gently onto the couch before looking around for her belongings.

“Judi can I talk with ya?” Plumeria’s question made Judi’s skin stand crawl.

Looking back to Plumeria she had Judi’s bag in hand, Judi only nodded slightly grabbing her bag. Walking next to Plumeria Judi looked at her feet, walking out the front door and down the path she found the silence unsettling.

“I’ve got a proposition for ya.”

Peeking up at the female Judi raised a brow her curiosity being peeked, Plumeria stopped and sighed resting her hands on her hips.

“Work at the Nursery with us.”

What?

“Me? Why?” Judi was stunned at the request, she had never considered working in a daycare or nursery for pokemon. Hell the idea never really seemed appealing to her.

“Well the grunts and I… we only know so much about pokemon ya know… but you. Judi I’ve heard lots about ya, you’re brilliant. Know everythin’ that needs to be known about pokemon and eggs, it would be stupid not to ask ya to help us. I mean I’m not tryin’ to force you into anything… but I’m thinkin’ it’ll be good for ya…” Plumeria froze for a moment looking to Judi who had placed her hand on her shoulder, a small smile curing at the corner of Judi’s lips.

“When do I start?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heartbreak is a hard thing to shake.

“Hey can you take this egg over to the main hatchery, the owner of the pokemon it came from wants to pick it up and hatch it themselves.” With a smile Judi carefully handed off an egg to one of the grunts, they hurried away the egg carefully gripped in their arms. Sighing Judi reached up wiping away the sweat from her brow, the Alola sun wasn't something to mess around with.

Taking a breather in some nearby shade Judi closed her eyes focusing on herself mostly, thoughts began to flood her mind. It had been almost a few weeks now since she had started working with Plumeria and the ex-grunts, they learned fast.

Judi had sat down with them almost every day teaching them little quirks about all the pokemon she had ever encountered. Ever since she started the mini classes things had been going by smoother than ever, more people came to the nursery because they were growing in popularity.

Judi had even moved in with the small group since it was easier than traveling between the islands everyday and tiring out her pokemon, everything was going really smoothly.

On the outside at least.

Judi couldn't help but miss Guzma sometimes, those feelings visited more often than she wanted them to, but the pain that followed the memories faded faster with each passing thought. Breathing in she opened her eyes slowly before stepping away from the shade picking up another egg she huffed.

“Judi! We just got a call!” Plumeria’s familiar voice echoed in the air for a moment, turning her head Judi watched the female approach.

“Another one?” Judi felt a little deflated as Plumeria stopped shrugging her shoulders slightly with the question.

“The Mememele pokecenter just called and said someone left behind two eggs with a note saying they can’t take care of the pokemon in them. We should go and get the eggs before it gets dark.” Judi only nodded and carefully maneuver the egg into the hatchery making side it was taken care of before she made her way out to Plumeria’s side.

“Let’s take the ferry.”

Judi shook her head and pulled out her pokeball smiling softly as she looked at Plumeria.

“Blastoise will get us there faster, we can take the ferry back in the evening.” Approaching the waters edge Judi released her Blastoise into the water carefully climbing onto its shell. Plumeria soon joined Judi’s side and before they knew it Blastoise was moving at a breakneck speed.

Getting to the other island was easy, climbing off of Blastoise Judi had it return to its pokeball before she turned her attention back to the island. Trudging up the sandy beaches Judi shielded her eyes from the burning sun.

“Mph it’s hot…” Plumeria only nodded as Judi dug around in her bag, pulling a pokeball free she released her Scolipede. The bug pokemon chirped happily before nuzzling into Judi, with a few pets and scratches given to the beloved pokemon they found themselves walking once more. Scolipede created much needed shade as it walked next to the pair,

“You trust the grunts to be alone?” Judi was surprised she barely trusted the grunts to go out to the market, let alone be in charge of the nursery for a few hours.

“They’re getting better, gotta let up somewhere…” Judi giggled opening her mouth to make a snide comment about Plumeria being like a mom, but the sound of running snapped Judi’s attention back. A little girl was running at the three of them with a giant grin on her face. Skidding to a stop the little girl looked between Judi and her Scolipede, laughing softly Judi stepped forward.

“Wow! Your Pokemon is so cool! Can I pet it?” Judi beamed proudly patting Scolipede, the pokemon lowering its head to get on the little girls level. The girl giggled excitedly reaching into her bag and seeming to dig around for something.

“Have you ever seen a Scolipede?” Judi kneeled down in front of the girl, she couldn't of been older than seven maybe eight, when she saw the container of pokebeans a laugh slipped out of her. The girl popped the container open and grabbed the first bean on top offering it to Scolipede.

“No, but I love it!” Judi only watched the starry eyed girl as she fed her pokemon giving it various chin scratches earring clicks and purrs from the giant bug pokemon. Judi was grinning from ear to ear, most kids thought Scolipede was scary, the looming bug pokemon intimidated most. But the pokemon was melting with the girls attention, every now and then it would give a playful pull to her braid or nudge its large head into her chest practically begging to be pet.

Feeling a hand shake Judi’s shoulder she looked up at Plumeria who was staring at the kid, her brows furrowing together as she backed up slowly.

“Hey, Judi, c’mon let’s get going.” Judi stood up from her squatted position sighing softly, looking back to the little girl and Scolipede she almost felt bad that she had to seperate the two.

“Mel! Where are you? We gotta go!”

It couldn't be, feeling Plumeria’s grip tighten down on her arm Judi looked up only to have her thoughts confirmed.

Stopping immediately he returned Judi’s stare, those familiar grey eyes widening. Judi watched him drag a hand through his shaggy white hair biting down on his bottom lip.

“Judi?” Oh no, anything but that. Judi could feel a waterfall of memories start flooding her mind again, she felt tears filling her eyes as she sniffled softly.

“Guzma?” She didn't want this. Hands curled into fists as he tried to approach, Judi’s attention grabbed by the little girl as she ran over to Guzma grabbing onto his hand. Judi just stared at the little girl as she hid slightly behind Guzma, then it hit her.

Was this Guzma’s kid?

Her throat tightened even more, breaths came in short bursts as she tried to blink back tears, a few betraying her as they slid down her cheeks meeting at her chin.

“I can explain!” Something deep inside Judi wanted to listen, to understand, to find out what was going on in his head. She could feel her wounded heart warning her, _don’t fall for it he’s going to hurt you again._ She found herself stepping back yanking her arm away from Plumeria’s grip.

“You don’t have to explain anything… your note made it loud and clear.” Turning on her heel Judi let her body take over, her feet moving tears still streaming down her cheeks as she sobbed softly.

“Judi wait, come back!” Looking over her shoulder Judi watched Plumeria stop Guzma as he tried chasing after her, stumbling she returned her attention to the path in front of her. She could faintly hear yelling begin behind her but shook her head, continuing her run she finally was pleased with the distance she put between the two of them. Rubbing her arms she felt cold, wiping her eyes she looked around.

“Scolipede…” Looking behind herself she shook her head not wanting to go back for her bug pokemon, it would find her. She trudged forward looking to the entrance of the meadows, more memories. Of him, Guzma.

She wanted to keep walking, but something called her from the soft meadows. Turning she started walking towards the fragrant flowers tears still running down her cheeks, sitting down Judi wrapped her arms around her legs bringing them closer to her chest.

More tears streamed down her cheeks as she coughed the pain in her chest eating her alive, clutching her chest she wished that she could just erase the feelings. Just get rid of the pain. Why did it hurt so bad? She was doing fine hours ago.

A soft chirp and nudge from behind Judi made her stiffen, “Scolipede…” Judi sighed feeling the pokemon rest its head on her shoulder a deep purring putting her somewhat at ease.

“Hi… um… I’m Melody. Are you… Judi?” Judi looked over her shoulder to the little girl from before and scrambled to her feet looking around fearfully, if she was here then Guzma couldn't be far behind.

“Y-Yes, sorry but I have to leave.” Moving to pass the little girl Judi froze when she felt a small hand grab onto hers. Looking down she found the little girl looking up at Judi with big green eyes, the glossy appearance to them made her chest ache in a much different way.

“Please don’t go… I’m scared… Guzma and that lady are yelling at each other…” Plumeria? Judi looked to the entrance of the meadows biting down on her lip softly, kneeling down she smiled at Melody.

“I’ll stay with you, no need to be scared…” Melody returned Judi’s smile sitting down in the flowers and starting to pick a few, Judi stepped away slightly and sat down herself. Pulling her knees back to her chest she sniffled trying to keep herself quiet. Silence hung in the air for a few moments.

“Are you... Guzma’s friend?” The question felt like a dagger to the heart, Judi coughed softly trying to clear her throat. Fresh tears making their way down her cheeks, what did she expect? For his kid to know about her? Reaching up she pulled the neck of her shirt to her face wiping away the tears that dampened her cheeks

“I guess… at o-one point I was…” She cursed at herself for sounding so weak her voice cracking slightly and wavering near the end as she sniffled wiping her face on her arm. This was pathetic, she wanted to leave, go back to the grunts house, forget this had happened.

“How come you’re not anymore?” Flinching at the question Judi felt a dull ache pulse through her chest, she would of liked to know too. How many nights was she left wondering why? Turning away from the little girl she sobbed into her hand her breath hitching as she tried to calm herself down.

“I’m s-sorry… I can’t… I don’t w-want to talk a-about it.” Falling silent Judi focused on calming her breathing back down, fidgeting a bit in the flowers as Cutiefly’s approached her. Judi tried to shoo them away with a wave of her hand but they persisted lounging on her legs and sitting on her head. Some hovering near her face and touching at her damp tear stained cheeks.

“He told me about you once,” Judi glimpsed over to Melody but she was busy weaving together flowers a small smile on her features.

“Guzma... Talked about me?” Judi couldn't hide the interest in her voice as she leaned a bit closer her hands playing with one of the Cutieflies as they landed in her hands buzzing excitedly.

“Yea! He said Judi was the smartest, prettiest, strongest girl he ever knew, and he had to leave because he did bad things and he wanted her to be happy with someone who isn't bad.” Judi watched the girl pull another flower from next to her adding it to the crown she was weaving expertly together, swallowing hard Judi could barely hold together the bubbling excitement that filled her chest.

“But I don't think he's bad, he's really nice to me.” Judi smiled gently as Melody stood up reaching out towards her and carefully putting the crown on her head, Judi kept still as she fussed with the crown a bit. Judi was lost in thought her wounded heart aching in her chest.

If Guzma had said all those nice things about her… why didn't he try looking for her? She didn't like the sound of anything that was being said, it made her suspicious when all she wanted to do was run to Guzma. Her mind refused her the luxury and it was just tearing her apart as she sat in the flowers.

Tearing her attention away from her own sad thoughts, Judi watched Melody dig through her bag before pulling out a pokeball, the pattern on the ball immediately stood out to her. A net ball, she had used plenty of them in the past. Tilting her head to the side she couldn't help but smile when she saw the Wimpod, she watched as it took its new surroundings a bit meekly.

“He helped me catch my first ever pokemon,” Judi held still allowing the pokemon to crawl into her lap purposely slowing down her movements as to not spook the bug pokemon, a smile curling at the corner of her lips.

“Every day after school we would go down to the beach and I would feed him and play with him. He was really shy at first, but Guzma showed him how to get him to like me!” Judi listened carefully nodding along to the story as she ran her fingers over the small part of the wimpods tait that appeared to be bitten off. No doubt by a larger pokemon or by an aggressive trainer and their pokemon.

“His antenna is bent and part of his tail is missing, and Guzma says somebody probably hurt him and that’s why he was so shy. But I still love him!” Judi couldn't help but laugh softly at the little girl’s enthusiasm as  she pet the Pokemon as well, Judi flinched slightly feeling something nudge into her. Looking up she watched Scolipede click and chirp softly at her as if it was jealous of the attention the smaller bug pokemon was getting.

“Sounds like a great dad…” Judis words barely came out as a whisper as she watched Melody scoop up the smaller bug pokemon and approach Scolipede, the larger pokemon lowered her head slowly before sniffing softly at it, Judi giggled when Scolipede chirped and clicked at the pokemon bumping its head into it. Watching the two interact was uplifting, her love for pokemon could not be brought down it seemed.

Looking back to Melody Judi chewed on her bottom lip before bringing out her own pokeballs, they were an array of different styles and types.

“Wanna see something funny.” Relaxing a but Judi urged herself to find a distraction, releasing her Blastoise she stared at the large pokemon. Simply making a circle with her fingers she pretended to blow into it and Blastoise perked up slightly. The pokemon began to blow bubbles in various sizes, sitting down in the flowers as Judi sighed contently. Listening to Melody giggle and walk around popping various bubbles made her smile happily.

“Wanna meet the rest of the gang?” Judi held her pokeballs up expectantly watching Melody’s eyes light up as she snapped her attention to Judi once more.

“Can I?” Melody’s voice sounded soft but those big eyes never left Judi’s pokeballs as she inched forward sitting down in front of Judi.

"Blastoise has been my starter since I started my adventure... she's been with me since the beginning, the old girl is tough as nails but a huge softie." Reaching up Judi popped some of the bubbles that hovered closer to her looking to her Blastoise with a smile on her face.

  
"You've already seen my Scolipede,” Judi reached up scratching under the bug pokemons chin and earning a few chirps before the pokemon returned to playing with Melody’s Wimpod, “Watch your food because she’ll steal it right from under your nose.” Judi leaned in tapping Melody’s nose for added effect.

  
Feeling something nudge into her Judi looked over her shoulder at Luxray, deep rumbles escaped the pokemon as he forced himself into Judi’s lap. "This is my Luxray, I caught him in Sinnoh when he was just an itty bitty Shinx.” Judi laughed as she scratched the pokemon behind its ears earning some grumbles of approval from the large pokemon.

“He’s a cuddler so watch out." Judi pushed Luxray from her lap watching as he approached Melody slowly sniffing at her before collapsing at her side, Judi continued to smile when Melody pet the pokemon.

Perking up at the chirps Judi directed her attention to the flowers, she could barely make out Zoura as she darted through the flowers, the dark blurr chasing after Cutiflies. “That’s Zoura,” Pointing to the moving dot Judi frowned slightly. “I rescued her… she was abandoned by her trainer for weeks I think… took a while to get her to trust me…” Judi felt her chest ache slightly at the memory of when she first encountered the pokemon, the way it snapped at anyone who tried to approach. The way it protected its abandoned pokeball.  

Listening to the flap of wings Judi looked up seeing Swoobat hover as close as she could without its wings hitting Judi,  "Thats Swoobat I caught her in Kalos... if you feed her she will never leave you alone." Judi whispered her lips curving upwards as the pokemon fluttered over to Melody squeaking as it landed in the flowers.

Judi felt something wrap around her arm, looking down she watched Riolu cling tightly to her just barely looking over her shoulder towards Melody. “And this is Riolu, he’s the youngest. I hatched him myself a year ago.” Reaching around she rubbed the poemons head.

“Come here honey, she doesn't bite.” Picking up Riolu she placed him carefully in her lap with a small smile, Judi could feel the pokemon flinch in her lap as Melody held a flower out to him. When Riolu looked up to her she simply smiled softly encouraging the pokemon, slouching once more she watched Riolu approach slowly still cautious of Melody. 

Judi laughed softly as she watched Melody put the crown onto her pokemons head, Riolu looked back to Judi and smiled at her pointing at Judi’s crown then his own. Watching to see what her pokemon could do next she couldn't help but beam happily as Riolu reached forward carefully tucking the flower Mel had previously given him into her braid.

Watching Riolu sit down next to Melody Judi sighed softly directing her attention back to the meadows, her gaze raising to the darkening sky. It suddenly hit her, how was she going to get Melody home? She stiffened at the thought turning to the little girl about to ask if there was somewhere she could drop her off.

The question never left her lips as she felt something poking her in the back making her giggle, looking over her shoulder she laughed softly as Melody’s Wimpod continued to crawl up her back. Judi continued to giggle and twitch in response until the Wimpod finally settle atop her head chirping triumphantly it seemed.

“Hey!” Judi giggled as she tried to nudge the Wimpod off her head feeling it play with the crown Melody had carefully made for her, hearing the flowers shuffle Judi laughed softly.

“Melody! Your Wimpod is going to eat the crown you gave me!” Judi giggled as the crown slid down bumping into her nose as the Wimpod suddenly crawled back down her back. Pushing the crown up and out of her eyes Judi looked over to where Melody was sitting finding the spot empty.

“Melody?” Judi felt her chest constrict with worry as she looked over her shoulder towards the entrance of the meadows, her eyes widening when she saw Guzma standing there. Turning back around she grabbed her pokeballs scrambling to recall her pokemon, shoving the pokeballs into her bag she rushed to her feet.

She was immediately yanked back down to the ground the wind getting knocked out of her with the impact, wheezing Judi turned to see her bag snagged on a protruding root. Sitting up Judi flinched feeling hands grab her arms pulling her quickly to her feet, looking up she saw Guzma staring back down at her. Pressing her lips together she couldnt move, tears filling her eyes and blurring her vision as she looked down.

“Judi… I am so, so sorry.” Oh no, not this. Slapping a hand over her mouth Judi muffled the sob that left her lips.

“P-Please don’t…” Barely able to whisper out the words she breathed deeply finding the courage to look up at Guzma as she shook her head softly, her arms fell limply to her sides as she looked away once more.

“The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you…” Tensing Judi looked down watching Guzma gently take her hands in his own giving a soft squeeze, stepping forwards slightly she felt more tears slide down her cheeks. “I just… I thought you’d be better off without me. I’m no good for you…” Judi squeezed onto Guzma’s hands feeling the way his hands trembled as he spoke, she didn't know what hurt more.

The fact that he was here.

Or the fact that she didn't trust him.

Sniffling softly Judi shook her head rapidly more tears falling down her cheeks as she coughed, she imagined the mess she must of looked like. Feeling Guzma let one of her hands go she flinched as he rubbed his thumb across her cheek, “Oh god baby, p-please stop cryin’…” Judi pulled her face away from Guzma’s hand looking at him as she blinked her tears away allowing them to slide down her cheeks.

“W-Who were you to d-decide what was good for me G-Guzma?” Choking out her words she watched the shock fill his features before he looked away from her his head lowering. Opening her mouth Judi stopped herself the pain soon replacing itself with something else, anger. She swallowed hard frowning as she stepped away slightly.

“You made me think… I thought…” She trailed off her voice growing in volume as new tears slid down her cheeks, she clenched her teeth together closing her eyes for a moment.

“I thought I was some plaything… just some toy for you to play with when you were bored!” Judi looked up to Guzma finding him slouched down his face turned down towards the ground, “I’m sorry,” Guzma’s voice was low Judi searched to  find the right words to say as she watched Guzma back away now letting go of her hand.

“Guzma… look at me… please…” Judi flinched when Guzma paused for a moment, finally he lifted his chin and Judi felt her heart shatter. Tears were rolling down his cheeks as he looked at her, when his breath hitched and a soft sob left him Judi felt tears of her own slip back into her eyes.

She had never seen Guzma ever cry before, reaching up she slid her hands over his cheeks feeling the damp trails that the tears had left behind.

“J-Judi…” Swallowing hard Judi felt her heart skip a beat, her hands grasped Guzma’s face a bit more firmly before tugging him towards her. When her lips found his she could feel Guzma stiffen for a moment before returning the kiss, his hands reaching up to cup her cheeks. His hands began to slide along her jaw, fingertips tracing her skin and running through her hair gently.

Finally pulling away Judi looked up at Guzma watching hip pull away as well his cheeks slightly pink as his intense gaze rested on her, “Judi…” Guzmas breathy voice made her swallow hard as he reached out for her, Judi began to lean forwards towards him. Movement caught her attention her gaze landing on Melody, stiffening Judi suddenly stepped away looking away from Guzma.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit._

Guilt came crashing down on her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around herself shaking her head again, “I’ve got to go… Plumeria… w-we had a job…” How could she let herself do something so stupid? She glanced back to Melody feeling more fear and guilt creep into her mind. Judi glanced uncomfortably to Melody every now and then before looking down at her bag.

“Judi… I… fuck… I have to take Mel home, will you please stay? I’ll… I’ll be right back I promise…” Judi flinched when Guzma reached out for her his hand grabbing onto her shoulder bringing her back to reality.

“If Plumeria… If she finds me she’s going to drag me home…” She looked down kicking her foot around unable to bring her gaze back to Guzma, feeling a knuckle tap under her chin she tensed swallowing hard. Looking up she felt his fingers brush against her skin tenderly as if she would break.

“I’ll be right back… I promise…” Judi only turned away and sat herself down in the flowers closing her eyes and urging herself to stay still. Listening to the retreating footsteps she opened her eyes when she was surrounded by silence. Looking up at the sky she sighed resting her head on her knees once more her hand blindly searching for her bag.

Her fingers brushed against the strap and she sighed softly bringing it closer to her body, yanking it off the root it had been caught on. She took deep breaths hugging the bag tightly to her chest, she stood up slowly throwing the straps over her shoulders.

Turning around she walked to the edge of the meadow, stopping as she caught glimpse of the road, she could just easily take the route into town. Call Plumeria. And be back home within the hour. Taking another step she felt her chest tighten, looking over her shoulder back to the flowers.

Reaching up Judi brushed her fingers against the flower crown Melody had made her, sliping it carefully from her hair she looked at it for a moment. Feeling a familiar constricting sensation in her chest she let the flowers slip from her fingers and fall to the grass. Taking a deep shaky breath she stepped over the crown and began the walk down the path her arms wrapping around her body as she blinked back tears.

Breathing only got harder the more distance she put between herself and the meadows, tears refusing to stay hidden as she choked down sobs. Sniffling she wiped away tears as they came her hands damp from wiping so many away, looking at her surroundings she felt her eyes land on Iki town. Sniffling she thought of Hala, she had only met the male once but she knew she could probably wait with him while she called Plumeria.

Rocking from foot to foot she froze when she heard the faint sound of running, stepping off the trail she stepped behind some foliage wiping quickly at her face. She didn't want anyone else seeing her like this. Looking up she was in shock as she watched someone run past, her heart skipping a beat when she realized who it was.

Guzma.

He was sprinting up the path towards the meadows, Judi stepped out onto the route and felt her heart drop as she turned her back to him. Looking at the path ahead of her she swallowed hard,

_Just walk away._

Inhaling slowly Judi took one step and froze, her mind wandering back to Guzma. Looking over her shoulder she bit down on her lower lip, without a second thought she turned around walking back towards the meadows. Thoughts of Plumeria flashing through her mind, how she would be dragging Judi away, how she wouldn’t let her run into another mistake like this.

Her walking soon turned into running as she approached the meadows, stopping short she once more questioned her decision to come back. Her mind saying no, _turn back._ Her heart begging her, _pleading her_ , to keep walking to see him.

Finding whatever courage was left in her she stepped forward quietly approaching the entrance to the meadow, looking down at the ground she froze. Didn’t she drop the crown here? Looking up she swallowed hard, there he was.

Stepping into the flowers she forze as she focused on Guzma, she could hear him. The loud uncensored sobs that filled the air mixed with occasional curses, Judi glanced to the Golisopod that chirped softly hovering close to its trainer.

“I fucked up… I f-fucked up so bad… and now she’s g-gone!” Continuing her silent approach Judi stopped blinking back her own tears as she examined Guzma. He held the flower crown she had so carelessly abandoned, his other hand roughly yanking his pale hair as he hunched over further. Frozen in place Judi watched as each loud sob shook his body, flinching slightly when he began to hiccup with every choked breath.

“L-Look at what you d-did Guzma… every f-fucking time!” Judi straightened up when he raised his arm over his head the flower crown clenched in his fist, suddenly he swung crashing his fist into the ground.

“You always f-fuck up… cant. do. anythin’. right.” Each word was punctuated with a punch to the ground, the flower crown falling apart with each hit. When Judi caught sight of blood she found herself back in reality, running forward she grabbed ahold of Guzma’s arm making the male flinch away from her touch.

“Please stop! Please stop!” Her pleas were loud as she began to cry her grip not faltering as she clung to Guzma’s arm. She felt a hand cradle her face gently making her look up, her eyes widening as she looked at Guzma’s face. He looked like a mess, tears still rolling down his cheeks, snot dripping from his nose, his irregular breathing making her wince.

“Oh fuck your h-here… I thought you…” Guzma slid his free hand over Judi’s hands a slight smile appearing in his features as he lowered his head.

“I was planning on l-leaving…” Looking away Judi pulled her hands from Guzma’s arms slipping her backpack from her shoulders.

“Why didn’t ya?” Freezing slightly at the question she wondered that herself, swallowing hard she busied herself with her bag once more. Searching for the emergency first aid kit she carried with her, she pulled out a bottle of water and some gauze.

“Judi,” Hands reached out and stopped her, looking up she saw the spark of hope that rested in his grey eyes. “Why didn’t ya leave?” Pulling her hands away she kept silent looking to Guzma’s wounded hand, he had split his knuckles open blood still trickling from the wound. Pouring some of her water over the wound she listened to Guzma inhale sharply, doing her best to wrap the wound she held onto his hand for a moment longer before letting go.

“Judi talk to me… I’ll tell you everythin’, whatever you want to know. Just ask me.” Swallowing again she looked back up at his face searching his eyes, she sighed and looked back to her hands wringing them together nervously.

“Why did you want me to forget about you? Guzma you just… d-disappeared.” Choking up again Judi placed her hands over her mouth sniffling as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. Feeling arms wrap around her she didn't pull away from the touch.

“I… Judi I don't want to to forget about me…” She could feel the tremble in his arms as he pulled her closer her head bumping into his chest softly, “We were doin' work for the Aether Foundation, she used us,” He coughed softly sniffling as he pulled Judi even closer. “She manipulated me, and I'm not proud of what I did, and I had to get away from everything, I couldn't face you.” Pushing away from Guzma she looked up at his face doubting much of what he said, but that look that he gave her melted her heart.

As much as she wanted to be angry at him, as much as she wanted to scream in his face. She just couldn’t bring herself to do it, she cared too much. And that’s how it would always be.

“I forgive you.” The words slipped out without much thought behind them, Guzma immediately perked up slightly a smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

“But…” She watched as his expression immediately fell his brows furrowing as he swallowed hard. “I can’t f-forget what you did…” Judi watched Guzma’s expression change to one she never seen before, fear.

“Baby please I’m s-sorry. I can show you, I c-can pro—“ Judi reached up placing her hand over his mouth gently, quieting him almost immediately. Those wide eyes just stared at her as she swallowed.

“ _Shhh…_ It’s okay…” She felt her own voice shake as she smiled weakly tears once more finding their way down her cheeks. “I think… I think… we should start over.” She watched his expression change from fear to confusion. His brows dropping as Judi pulled away from Guzma standing up slowly, he scurried to join her.

“I think w-we should start from the b-beginning… as friends… we need to learn about each other… no secrets…” Judi watched Guzma visibly relax, his shoulders slumping as he lowered his head slightly slightly nodding along.

Biting her lip Judi through back to the little girl, Melody. She inhaled sharply and looked to Guzma.

“Do you already have someone?” Guzma looked shocked for a moment his eyes going wide, immediately he shook his head back and forth before stepping forward.

“Then… her mom isn’t in the p-picture?” Once more Guzma recoiled at the question, blinking a few times before finally opening his mouth.

“Judi what are you talking about?” Guzma sounded on edge as he stared blankly down at her.

“That girl Melody… she’s your daughter… r-right?” She watched Guzma go blank as if in deep thought, his eyes wide as he searched her face. Suddenly he snorted and began laughing as if he heard the funniest joke in the world.

Judi only flinched as he doubled over holding his gut as he laughed, “No! Oh man… n-no… I babysit the kid for her mom… she’s not mine… man do I… really look that old?” Something in Judi melted as Guzma smiled gently at her.

“You look like your thirty…” Guzma flinched chuckling nervously before he reached up touching the white parts of his hair gently. “I’m twenty-three Judi…” Warching Guzma step forward she looked away a only to have her chin be guided gently to look back at him.

“Hey… smile… you’re a lot prettier when ya smile…” Swallowing Judi gently smiled feeling heat rush to her cheeks as Guzma’s smile grew as he looked down at her.

“Judi! Where are ya!” Plumeria’s voice echoed in the air making Judi jump, she turned her attention to the meadows entrance.

“Shit… uh fuck… give me your phone.” Judi flinched and pulled her phone out of her pocket handing it off to Guzma who easily flipped past the home screen. Tapping a few buttons he shoved the phone back into her hands, “I put my number in there. Call me anytime. Text me. Whatever.” Watching Guzma shrug his jacket off his shoulders she glanced at him confused.

When he swung the jacket over her and forced her arms through the sleeves she felt the heat rise to her cheeks once more. “So I know I’ll see you again…” Guzma smiled softly and leaned forward pressing his lips to her forehead lingering for a moment before stepping away.

“I promise… I won’t fuck up this time… I’ll see you soon?” Judi reached up her fingers brushing against her forehead before a smile found its way to her lips.

“Judi!” Plumeria’s voice called out louder this time, Judi started to back away her bag clutched in her arms as she swallowed hard.

“Goodnight Guzma…” He shoved his hands into his pockets wincing as she looked to his wounded one.

“Goodnight Judi…” Turning in her heel she ran to the entrance of the meadows looking over her shoulder at Guzma one last time. She could barely make out the shine of tears on his face, her heart aching as she wanted nothing more than to run back to him. Shaking her head softly she walked towards the path again.

_One step at a time._

_This time it’ll be different._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melody belongs to[ Jess](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JediJesska/pseuds/Snickerdoodle-Writes) and you can read the corresponding fic [You are my Sunshine!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13225473/chapters/30252132)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step by step, little bit at a time.

“Mmn…” The annoying blare of the alarm made Judi grumble as she rolled over in bed, reaching over and grunting as she opened one eye. Her phone was just out of reach. Wiggling forward she swung her arm at it once more, her fingers catching the charging cord and making it tumble to the floor. 

“Oh my god.” She let her head collapse back onto the pillow for a few moments before sitting up. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she yawned and stood up, reaching down for her phone. Tapping the screen a few times she looked at the time, 7:23am. 

Stretching her arms above her head she smiled with the pops that echoed in the air, walking out of the room and making her way straight to the bathroom. Looking to the side she watched Plumeria walk out of her own room; she blinked a few times as she caught sight of Judi. 

“Mornin’ Plume!” Judi gave a small smile as she walked past Plumeria waving her hand, when Plumeria cut her off she looked up at her, confused. 

“What is that?” Judi watched as she pointed down at her chest. Looking down, Judi felt the heat rush to her cheeks; she was still wearing Guzma’s jacket. 

“Uh… I can explain?” Giving a timid smile, she swallowed hard as Plumeria stared down at her, unamused, her arms crossed over her chest. 

“Me and Guzma… we’re talking again and stuff… when I came back to town after running away? I had actually been talking to him… we’re starting fresh… I think… I think he’s changed.” Judi smiled hopefully watching Plumeria’s shoulders drop slightly, reaching out she put her hands on Judi’s shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze.

“Are ya sure ya want to be messin’ with him again?” Judi felt her chest ache with the question as she looked up to Plumeria; she could understand her concerns. 

“I am, I know what I’m doing this time Plume.” Feeling Plumeria wrap her arms around her, Judi smiled, returning the hug as she stepped away from her friend. 

“I don’t want to see you hurt like that again kid.” Judi snorted and crossed her own arms over her chest, exchanging a few more taunts before Judi finally made it to the bathroom. Stripping down and hopping into the shower, she relaxed under the hot water, humming and sighing contentedly as she washed her hair and rinsed her body clean. 

Stepping out she shivered as the cool air hit her skin; picking up all her stuff she rushed back to her room, closing the door behind her. Digging through her closet she pulled out her usual uniform for the day, yanking on some underwear and a sports bra she fished around for spandex shorts. 

Her phone chiming made her perk up; rushing over to her bedside, she smiled when she saw a text from Guzma. 

_ Morning Judi _

Feeling a surge of energy go through her, Judi unlocked her phone promptly typing her reply. 

_ Good morning Guzma :) _

These texts had become a routine now, there was always a good morning text and there was always a goodnight text. Few texts scattered in between. Returning back to her clothes she pulled the overalls on and clipped on of the straps in place, reaching for her boots she paused when another chime rang through the air. 

Grabbing her hat, she tugged it onto her still damp hair before returning to her bed; opening her phone she felt her heart skip a beat. An audio message? She swallowed hard, feeling the heat creep up to her cheeks. Her thumb hovered over the play button for a moment before she finally pressed it, raising the phone to her ear. 

“Hope ya have a good day beautiful.” Judi felt her heart skip another beat, or a few. Inhaling sharply she fell backwards in her bed, clutching her phone to her chest tightly and smiling. Raising the phone once more to her ear she listened to that deep gravelly voice; it sounded like he had just woken up. A knock at her door broke her out of her trance as she sat up. 

“J you’re gonna miss breakfast, c’mon!” Ian’s voice called out to her from the other side. Tugging her boots on, she raised her phone to her ear to record a message of her own. 

“I will, I’ll talk to you soon.” Opening the door as she finished the audio message, she looked over at Ian who was leaning against the wall. Pressing send, she flicked her phone off and smiled,only to have it snatched from her hands seconds later. 

“Oh? Who ya texting J?” Stiffening when Ian tried to look through her phone, she tried to snatch the device back only to have it held just out of reach. 

“Hey that’s not funny! Give it back!” Judi jumped, trying to grab her phone back, only to have it dangled over her head time and time again. A familiar ding made Judi’s blood run cold; Ian smiled and turned around.

“Oh, who is it?” Judi jabbed Ian in the side making him flinch away. Latching onto his wrist she began to wrestle with him to get alone of her phone. He only held it above his head again, laughing as Judi had a death grip on his other arm. 

“Comeon Ian this isn’t funny, give me my phone back!” Judi cried out, stiffening when Ian simply flicked the screen back on, squinting at it so he could read it from such a distance. 

“Oh, what’s this? Who’s Bug Boy~?” Ian teased. Judi felt like her face was on fire as she let go of his arm, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Oh, a lil’ heart too? Fuckin’ cute J, who is it? One of tha bug catchers? Or maybe it’s…. hmm… who is it?” Ian looked like he was searching every possible person he could think of; Judi used the opportunity to snag her phone and slip it into her pocket of her overalls.

“C’mon J, who are ya talkin’ to?” Judi ignored him as she rushed downstairs, grabbing some toast and eggs. The other grunts were already eating and some were already cleaning up. Judi arranged her food into a little breakfast sandwich before walking out of the house towards the nursery, skillfully dodging Ian and his question as she brought out her pokemon to work with her. 

The day continued on smoothly as Judi worked with people's pokemon, sending out calls when eggs were found in pokémon’s possession, as well as playing with them and cleaning them as needed. 

“Judi, take a break, I’m getting tired just lookin’ at ya!” One of the grunts commented. Judi wiped the sweat from her brow with a small rag, wiping her filthy hands on her overalls. She had just finished cleaning up a Whimsicott, balls of white fluff covering her overalls.

“Yea, yea, you know I lose track of time.” Judi shrugged the straps to her overalls off, trying desperately to cool off as she fanned her face with her hand; feeling a hand pat her on the back she laughed and handed off her tools to the grunt.

“C’mon Riolu, lets get some grub.” She nudged the pokemon, who perked up at the sound of food, chasing after his trainer as she walked. 

Walking back to the main building, she slipped through the back door and sighed in relief as the cool air hit her skin. Grabbing a sandwich and a bottle of moomoo milk, she began to eat happily, handing Riolu a few pokebeans as he sat on the table. 

Popping her headphones into her ears, she listened to some music whilst flipping through her phone, a little disappointed to see no new messages from Guzma. Finishing up her food she wiped her hands on her pants, humming softly, watching a grunt pop their head into the back room, Judi watched curiously as all the grunts in the room bolted to the door. What was going on?

Pulling her headphones from her ears, she heard laughing and loud voices that mixed with each other. Plucking Riolu from the table she put him down, holding his hand as she approached the door. 

“What’s going on out here?” Judi rounded the corner, a little annoyed; the grunts got distracted easily and she wondered if maybe someone was dropping of a pokemon that wasn't native to Alola. Her annoyed tone and posture soon disappeared as she saw Melody. Smiling, Judi stepped forward feeling, Riolu let go of her hand.

She watched the little pokemon throw himself into Melody’s arms, giving her one of the biggest hugs shes ever seen him give anyone. Kneeling down as Melody rushed at her now, she easily scooped her up in her arms, looking at her with a wide smile. 

“Hey! What are you doing here?” She asked.Melody pointed to the pile of grunts on the floor, a small laugh slipping past her lips as she watched the mountain of bodies shift before hearing a familiar voice.

“Alright, enough, get off!” Watching Guzma crawl his way from under the grunts, another laugh shook Judi’s body as she set Melody down. 

“You didn’t tell me you were coming to visit!” Judi exclaimed as she rushed over to Guzma, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She felt his arms wrap around her after a moment and smiled looking up at him with a large grin on her features. 

“Wanted to surprise ya…” Judi felt the heat rise to her cheeks when Guzma leaned down resting his head against her shoulder, shivering when he held her even closer, his face now buried into her neck. Judi stiffened when someone coughed; looking over Guzma’s shoulder, she caught sight of the grunts all smiling at the two of them. 

Stepping away, Judi awkwardly rubbed her hands together feeling a familiar heat rush to her cheeks, hearing more footsteps Judi looked over her shoulder to see Plumeria enter the room. 

“Well look who it is…” Judi stepped to the side as Plumeria approached, watching her hug Guzma; she raised a brow when Plumeria muttered something to him. Watching carefully as Guzma chuckled nodding slightly. 

“Well, you came all this way, would you like a tour?” Judi clapped her hands together as she glanced to Guzma, feeling her heart skip a beat as he leaned in closer. 

“I uh... was hoping we could go on a walk… just me and you?” His voice was low as he smiled gently at Judi; looking down to Melody, she couldn't help but grin. 

“How about Plumeria and the grunts show you around?” The chatter of the grunts around her made her giggle as she tried to hush the loud teens, returning her attention to Melody. She frowned as the girl hid behind Guzma. 

“Hey, what's wrong?” Judi asked, squatting down in front of Melody. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

“I dont think shes very fond of me…” Plumeria noted. Judi glanced up at Guzma, who only shrugged in response. Looking to Plumaria she noted how nervous she looked. 

“Hey kid…” Judi watched Melody flinch away at the sound of Plumeria’s voice being so close to her,  “I’m sorry about… yelling and everythin’. I didn’t mean to scare ya. But it’s okay now, everything’s okay with us, ya don’t have to worry about that. Do you think we could start over? Maybe we can be friends?” Judi was surprised at Plumeria’s tone; it was soft, and the smile on her face was so sweet. 

Melody didn't budge from her spot, however. Judi was about to speak up when Riolu approached. Watching the pokemon approach, she beamed as he took Melody’s hand and led her over to the two of them. 

“He really likes you, Melody! What if Riolu goes with us? Would you feel better?” Watching Melody nod, Judi stood up and dusted herself off.

Judi smiled and motioned for Melody to follow her as she walked to the back room. She eyed Guzma, seeing the disappointed look decorating his features, mouthing an apology as she slipped into the back room.

 

* * *

 

“Most of this place is open area!” Judi raised her hands gesturing towards the fenced off areas, giggling as she watched Melody look around with wide eyes. “Since it’s really hard to let all the pokemon out at the same time, they all have scheduled times when they get to play. Each one of us had two or three pokemon to take care of,” Judi waved to a passing grunt who was running alongside a Hitmonchan. 

“Yeah, thanks to Judi, things are going a lot smoother around here,” Plumeria added with a smile. Feeling the heat rise to her cheeks, Judi giggled, punching Plumeria lightly in the arm as she spoke. 

“Awe come on.” Feeling a little touched Judi glanced around at the working grunts, as flattered as she was. It was true. The grunts has a better understanding of pokemon ever since she arrived, the nursery was a great way for people to start trusting the now ex team skull members. 

Looking off in the distance, she could just make out the hatchery; glancing back to Melody, Judi couldn’t hide her smile, holding out her hand to the little girl. “Melody, you’ll love this, come on!” When Judi felt her small hand in her own she took off, making sure to keep a pace the little girl would be able to keep up with. 

“This is the hatchery.” Letting go of Melody’s hand Judi swung the door open, carefully stepping inside. The air was light, the subtle scent of lavender hanging in the air. Melody was already ahead of her, looking up at the cubbies where eggs were sitting wrapped up gently in their own blankets. 

“This is where we keep the eggs we find with the pokemon…” Reaching down Judi picked up Melody, holding her so she would be able to see the eggs better. “We call the trainers to tell them about the eggs, and if they don’t want them, we put them up for adoption.” Judi walked around looking at the eggs making sure each was properly wrapped up and sitting comfortably. 

“Sometimes, we get calls from all around Alola about abandoned eggs, so we go get them and bring them back here, see if we can’t find them a nice home.” Judi reached out fixing the fabric on one of the eggs to hug it better, giving it a light pat before slowly moving on. 

“That one is so small!” Judi tensed as Melody pointed to one of the smaller eggs they had recently received, abandoned right at their doorstep. 

“Hmm, this one doesn’t have a trainer…” Plumeria mentioned as she came up behind them; she lightly bumped into Judi, winking as she pointed down at the egg.

“ _ Yea _ , most people don’t like little eggs.” Judi winked back and looked down at Melody, gently placing her down as she stepped away. 

“Well I like this little egg!” Judi giggled softly watching Melody frown at the thought of someone not liking an egg just because it was small. 

“Oh yea? Well maybe… you’d like to take care of this one for us?” Judi beamed from behind Melody as she watched Plumeria smile gently down at her. 

“Really?! You mean it?” Judi felt her heart melt when Melody looked up at her as if for approval, she only nodded in response. 

“Think of it as a peace offering from me.” Judi watched Plumeria gently scoop the little egg out of its cubby carefully tucking the blanket around it. The egg might of been small but it seemed to be the perfect size for Melody, her arms barely able to support it. 

Hearing footsteps Judi looked over her shoulder seeing Guzma approaching, she laughed as Melody pushed past her quickly; the egg carefully secured in her arms. 

“Look! Plumeria and Judi said I could take care of my own egg!” Judi leaned against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest as Guzma simply squatted down, looking the egg over. 

“Hey, that’s pretty cool.” Judi felt her heart flutter in her chest for a moment when Guzma directed his gaze over to her now, only able to smile she looked away. Glimpsing back Judi watched Melody suddenly push the egg into Guzma’s arms before rushing back to her and Plumeria. 

“Thank you!” Judi raised her brows, eyes wide as she watched Mel do her best to give the female a hug, shooting Plumeria a thumbs up as she glanced over at her. 

“I’ll have to stop by to make sure it’s doing alright.” Glancing over to Guzma Judi winked watching his face light up, a silly grin splitting his face in half. Watching Melody, Judi smiled when she resumed cradling the egg in her arms. She wasn’t really worried about anything happening to the egg, biting down on her bottom lip as she felt her cheeks get hot. Now she had a good excuse to visit Guzma whenever she wanted. 

“Man, I’m starving…” Watching Guzma stand Judi laughed softly, rolling her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips, a smirk pulling at her lips.

“When are you  _ not  _ hungry?” Judi teased, giggling when Guzma glared at her, sticking out his bottom lip as his cheeks turned pink. 

“I’m hungry too!” Judi looked down to Melody smiling softly, the pout she was giving her making her laugh. It was hard to believe the two weren’t related by the way they acted.

“Well, we can make sandwiches back at the house. Are you up for the walk?” Judi straightened up, stretching her arms out in front of her as Plumeria walked out. Judi smiled happily, watching Melody follow right behind Plumeria; the sight reminded her of a Ducklett following a Swanna. 

Judi started walking, bumping into Guzma as the two of them slipped out of the door, turning around and closing the door behind herself. Turning back around she found Guzma standing next to her just staring down at her. 

“Didn’t get a chance to say… but uh… ya look cute.” Judi felt her cheeks heat up as she smiled softly, wiping her hands over the front of her overalls. “R-Really?” Judi rocked back on her heels fidgeting with her hands for a moment watching Guzma turn away ruffling his hair. 

“Come on, Melody’s gonna wonder where we are.” Nodding slightly Judi dropped her hands to her side walking past Guzma, she felt his arm bump into hers. When she felt his fingers interlock with hers, her heart nearly leapt out of her chest. Looking at Guzma from the corner of her eye she smiled, looking down slightly, a bit flustered by the sudden contact.

“Big softie,” she barely muttered, wiping her cheek with the back of her hand. 

“I ain’t soft,” Guzma grunted, his grip tightening around her hand effectively shutting her up for the moment. Judi hummed when she watched Melody approaching them, glancing at Plumeria who was now holding the small egg. 

Judi couldn’t help but laugh when Melody pulled their hands apart and replaced them with her own. 

“Swing me! Swing me!” Judi giggled as the demand was made, the sudden weight tugging on her arm knocking her off balance for a moment. Judi quickly tugged Melody up to keep her from hitting the ground, laughing heartily now as she looked down at the girl. 

“Ready?” Judi glanced at Guzma hoping he would play along, grinning when she got a smile and nod in return. “One, two, three!” Guzma and Judi counted together before they swung Melody up into the air, her squeals bringing a huge grin to Judi’s face. 

Repeating the motion a few times, Judi brought her attention to something moving towards the two of them. Judi froze; a Wooper was wobbling over to the three of them. It waddled straight past Plumeria as she looked to the pokemon, her brows furrowed. 

She shook head head slightly; Judi could remember distinctly storing the pokeball away a few hours earlier. 

“What’s that?!” Judi watched snapped her attention to Melody as she suddenly let go of her hand, a soft laugh escaped her lips as she watched Melody eye up the pokemon for a moment. 

Melody suddenly rushed forward, skidding to a stop in front of the pink hued pokemon and squatting down so she was eye level with it. “Hey there!” The Wooper only stared at Melody or a moment, that silly permanent smile staring back Judi tensed as she reached out a hand to pet the pokemon.

“Melody wait!” Judi was cut short as the Wooper sprayed water right into Melody’s face, knocking her off balance, and landing on her butt. Her eyes wide as she stared at the pokemon in front of her. 

Judi tensed as Guzma burst into loud laughter next to her, clutching his sides as he doubled over wheezing. Judi looked back to Melody, who was glaring at Guzma, as Wooper hopped over to her, that same silly smile decorating its features. Wooper looked over to Guzma and immediately blasted him with a spray of water. 

Judi snorted before beginning to laugh herself covering her mouth with one hand as Guzma scowled, thoroughly soaked from the attack. “Wooper is one of the p-pokemon I look after,” Judi managed to wheeze out as she watched Wooper approach her jumping up and down near her. 

“Sorry Melody, he sprays people to keep them from touching him.” Judi straightened up and took a big breath trying not to burst into another round of giggles as the girl glared at her now. 

“Woopers shouldn't be touched. Their skin is surrounded by a thin layer of toxic slime that's really painful if you get it on you.” Judi looked at Melody a smile pulling at the corner of her lips, “But he’s a really nice pokemon.” Judi watched as Melody stayed sitting on the ground pouting, her arms crossed over her chest. 

“Alright, where’s your pokeball?” Judi returned her attention back to Wooper who was already hopping away, like it could sense it was in trouble now. As if on cue, Ian rounded the corner, Pokeball in hand, his eyes wide 

“Found ya!” Ian quickly had the pokemon return, smiling happily as he looked to the pokeball in his hand. Judi shook her head as she stared at the guy; he smiled sheepishly, hiding the ball behind his back.

“Ian, make sure he gets back safe, okay?” Ian seemed to perk up winking and shooting a salute before running away again, the pokeball in tow. Turning her attention back to Melody, Judi bit down on her lip seeing how increasingly upset the girl was getting. Judi felt her own spirits start to sink as she approached; Riolu rushed past her, a clean rag in hand. 

“Rio?” Judi kneeled down next to Riolu as the pokemon tried to wipe at her face with the rag. “Still hungry?” Judi felt a hand on her shoulder looking up at Guzma who was still dripping with water. 

“Want me to carry ya?” Judi felt her heart ache as Melody simply held her arms up. Guzma grabbed her under the arms and grunted as he awkwardly swung her onto his back. Melody only clung tightly to his shoulders still pouting, Judi rushed her pace to keep up with his long strides. 

“What do you want when we get back?” Judi tried to distract herself from the guilty feeling in her gut, wringing her hands together. 

“Tapu coco?” Hearing Melody's voice made Judi perk up as he looked over to Melody, her expression soft now. 

“Of course, sandwiches okay?” Judi spoke softly as they neared the house, Melody’s smile sent a wave of peace through her system. 

“Peanut Butter? No crusts, crusts are gross.” Guzma chuckled and looked over his shoulder.

“Hey crusts are pretty good.” Judi watched as Melody made a face, sticking out her tongue at Guzma. 

“Crusts are gross, just like you~!” As Guzma laughed Judi stepped in front of the two, walking inside and heading straight for the laundry room for some towels. Grabbing a few from a shelf she sighed softly, biting down on her bottom lip fingers rubbing over the towels.

Feeling a tug at her leg she looked down to Riolu who held his arms out to take some towels, Judi smiled, placing two in Riolu’s arms and allowing him to jog off. 

“Damn Judi, why did ya have to do ya boy like this?” Judi turned around seeing Guzma enter, grumbling as he picked at his wet tank top, the materials sticking to his skin. 

“Oh don’t be a baby,” Judi picked up another towel, smiling before turning back towards Guzma, freezing in her tracks while she watched him peel the tanktop away from his skin. 

Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, Judi watched as he dragged his fingers through his damp hair, slicking it back and away from his face. Her gaze briefly focused on his face; broad nose, strong jawline, this close Judi could barely make out the slight amount of stubble. 

He was too absorbed in wringing out his tank-top as Judi continued to stare, watching his mouth pull back into a scowl. She felt her heart thud in her chest when she realized just how badly she wanted to feel those lips against her own. 

Eyes trailing lower, she couldn't stop herself. Tracing the hard muscles of Guzma’s arms with her lazy gaze, a little lower and they eyed the little pouch of fat that made up his stomach, her grip tightening on the towel she held. Just a little lower and she just barely could make out the band of his boxers as his sweats slouched around his hips; that dark little trail that barely peeked into view, mapping up towards his bellybutton. 

“What are ya lookin’ at?” Her face instantly heated up as Judi snapped her attention to Guzma’s face; when those sharp grey eyes connected with her own she felt a shiver run down her spine. 

“You.” The words came naturally as they slipped past her lips, she mentally punched herself, “Ah! I m-mean!” A deep chuckle pulled her out of her mumblings, hands sliding over her easing the towel gently out of her grip.

“S’okay babe, breathe.” That low rumble of his voice only put her even more on edge; she tried to step away only to have a hand catch onto her hip keeping her close. Judi could feel the towel flop to the floor landing on top of her feet, his other hand coming up to delicately graze the skin along her jaw, his fingertips making goosebumps appear on her skin. 

Judi’s breath hitched as he leaned in, his nose bumping into hers, feeling the soft puffs of air tingling her lips as they escaped his mouth. 

“Can I?” He asked; the question left Judi a little confused as her eyes had been focused on his lips, holding her breath as Guzma stared down at her.

“Can you?” Judi mirrored the question watching the pink return to Guzma’s cheeks as he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to his body. 

“Can I kiss ya?” The question made Judi’s face burn. She glanced away for a moment, her hands resting on his chest, her fingers tracing random circles and other shapes into his skin.

“Yes.” Peeking up she watched the way Guzma’s eyes lit up, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips as he leaned in slowly. Their lips barely brushed together, but it sent a shock through her system. Judi didn’t move, savoring the closeness of the two of them. Guzma must have had the same idea, his lips not moving anywhere as he inhaled sharply.

Then all at once his lips finally pressed to hers, roughly, desperately, as if would be the last time he would ever kiss her. His grip tightened on her, pressing Judi hard into his chest. Her arms squished between his chest and her own, a small mewl of discomfort escaped her and for a moment his grip lightened before beginning to disappear, their lips separating.

Judi didn’t want it to end, not yet. She took the opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck, bringing Guzma right back down to her, pressing her lips against his. Feeling his hands grip tightly to her hips she flinched when he lifted her into the air for a moment, tensing when he gently placed her back down on top of the washing machine. 

“G-Guzma.” Judi felt Guzma’s movements freeze before he pulled away slowly, his eyes focused on her face; she sighed softly and wiggled off the top of the washing machine. Gentle hands found her face when she finally was on the ground again, looking up she froze when lips found her forehead.

“Sorry… got a lil’ carried away babe… I just…” The way his voice wavered slightly made Judi’s chest ache softly. “I just missed ya so fuckin’ much…” Judi looked up as his hands dropped from her face, now stroking up and down her arms in a comforting gesture. His lips again pressed to her forehead but now rested there, his nose buried in her hair. 

“I…” Guzma started but fell silent again, pressing his lips into the top of her head again; she could feel him tremble against her smaller form.

“I missed you too,” Judi admitted softly, her arms loosely wrapping around his middle. She pulled her head away to lay her head against his chest, listening to the quick beat of his heart. He was nervous, but so was she.

“I still can’t believe a sweet lil’ thing like you missed an idiot like me…” Guzma chuckled bitterly as Judi pulled away gently taking his face in her hands, she simply leaned up on her toes and pressed her lips to his forehead, lingering a few moments so maybe he would understand; she wasn’t going anywhere. 

“What are ya dorks doin’?” Judi jumped and looked over seeing Plumeria standing in the doorway, a smirk decorating her features. Judi felt the heat rise to her cheeks and felt Guzma suddenly shuffle away. “Here, found ya something that’ll fit. Go change.” Plumeria tossed a tank top and some joggers at Guzma, Judi only watching as he left, his face red. 

“Don’t go making the only clean room in this house dirty ya lil’ freak,” Plumeria cackled, a smirk on her features as Judi rushed past trying to escape the taunts. Riolu following Plumeria into the laundry room arms full of clothes. 

Judi immediately went to the kitchen, getting to work on lunch Pulling out bread and plates she made a few sandwiches, cutting off the crusts as Melody had asked. After making plenty of sandwiches for the little girl and her pokemon she went to work on some coco. 

Preparing one cup and grabbing the plate, she rushed out to Melody smiling at her, silently handing her the cup of coco and placed the sandwiches down. 

“Thank you Judi!” Looking back at Melody as she headed back to the kitchen, Judi beamed, a large smile decorating her features. She began on her own sandwich humming softly as she placed another sandwich to the side.

“Honey… honey… honey…” Judi went digging into cabinets before pulling out a bottle of honey, returning to the sandwich and squeezing a little on before spreading it. Wrapping up in the kitchen she felt a hand on her hip; looking up she saw Guzma looking over her shoulder down at the food. 

“That for me?” Judi only nodded before grabbing her own food, listening to Guzma follow behind her. Judi sat down with a sigh taking a bite of her sandwich. She was just realizing how tired she was as she yawned, sinking deeper into the couch. 

“Honey?” Guzma’s voice called out to her as she rubbed her eyes, stretching her arms above her head. “Yea peanut butter and jelly, with a lil’ honey. Just the way you like it.” Judi shuffled a bit before relaxing again listening to the chuckle sound off next to her. 

“Judi?” Opening her eyes she looked at Melody as she stood in front of her. “Can you braid my hair?” Judi smiled and sat up a little straighter. 

“Sure, come here.” Judi patted the space between her legs on the couch, watching as Melody wiggled her way into the space. Judi gently combed her fingers through the girls hair before pulling strands into a braid; she noticed Melody was starting to lean forward, falling abnormally silent.

After she finished braiding the girls hair and tying it off Judi smiled. “All done.” Jumping when Melody swung back and leaned against Judi, her eyes closed and yawning softly. Judi felt her own exhaustion creep up on her now as she leaned to the side, resting against Guzma. 

“Gonna take a nap?” He teased softly and Judi poured about to lean away until an arm wrapped around her shoulders keeping her in place. Judi couldn’t help but smile and turn her head kissing Guzma’s cheek before relaxing in his hold again. 

Feeling Melody shift in her lap she peeked one eye open, watching as the little girl comfortably sprawled herself on their laps. “Take a nap, I’ll wake you up in half an hour babe.” Judi nodded closing, her eyes allowing her body to relax, sleep coming easy with Guzma holding her so close. 

Judi began to stir when voices echoed loudly in the air, reaching up she rubbed her eyes still groggy from the nap. Looking in front of her she saw Ian standing in front of them his arms crossed in front of his chest. 

“I just needed to ask J a question!” Judi shook her head for a moment trying to kick the groggy feeling that still clouded her mind. 

"Nice going, ya woke her up.” Judi pulled away from Guzmas side a bit stretching her arms over her head grunting when her back popped in a few places. Judi ruffled her hair disgusted with the knots that she felt. Melody began to stir as well, grumbling and sitting up in Guzma’s lap.

“Sup lil’ boss!” Judi snorted as Ian squatted down in front of Melody, smiling widely; his braces glinting in the light,. Judi leaned her head on Guzmas shoulder watching Melody just tiredly wave back. 

“Lil boss?” Judi glimpsed up to Guzma seeing the confusion on his features, his brows dropping as he shifted forward a bit. 

“Yeah, Lil Boss, like her old man, Big Boss Guzma!” Judi immediately snorted, falling to her side away from Guzma as she coughed, laughter shaking her body. So she wasn't the only one who thought Guzma was a dad. She felt relieved in a way as she sat back up, quieting her laughter to small giggles.

“I-wh-I ain’t her dad!” Judi glanced over to Guzma seeing how red he had become, she pat his shoulder gently before pushing herself off the couch. 

“Whats up Ian?” Grabbing the plates and cups she began cleaning up, only to have Ian snatch the plates from her rushing over to the kitchen and dumping them in the sink. 

“The pokemon ya were caring for today got picked up J, ya got a new Pokemon to take care of!” Judi watched Ian bounce over to her, a slight giggle slipping past her lips when he threw his arm around his shoulders. When a pokeball was pressed into her hands, Judi looked down smiling.

“I’m guessing this is the new guest?” Judi playfully poked her elbow into Ian’s side as she glanced to Guzma; he had a large scowl on his face, gaze focused on Ian. Judi muffled a giggle as she watched Melody reach up pressing her fingers to the corners of Guzma’s lips. 

She laughed when Melody forced his mouth to twist into a smile, she continued to stare at Guzma memorizing the look. Judi rolled the pokeball in her hands before Ian reached up snatching it from her hand. 

“Are ya going to see who it is or are ya gonna just stare, J? C’mon!” Judi giggled as Ian dropped his arm hooking it around Judi’s waist pulling her towards the front door. She made a face up at the male as she stood up on her toes reaching up to grab the pokeball from him. Ian only smirked, holding it higher just barely out of reach.

Judi jumped up, her fingers barely brushing against the pokeball as Ian merely stood with a large grin on his face. 

“Judi!” Immediately stiffening Judi looked over to Melody, a twist in her gut making an unpleasant chill go down her spine She watched Melody raise a finger to point at Guzma “Guzma said a bad word!” Judi couldn't help but giggle, raising a brow as she walked over, her hands on her hips.

“Guzma, really?” Judi watched him advert his eyes for a moment, his cheeks turning pink; she shook her head and picked up Melody, having some mercy.

“Want to see the new pokemon I have to take care of?” Judi turned around winking at Guzma and glancing to Ian, slowly putting the pieces together. Was he jealous? She giggled feeling the heat rise to her own cheeks as she approached Ian.

“He wont give me the pokeball, you ask for it.” Judi whispered to Melody as she held her, eyeing Ian as he stared at Judi with a frown. 

“Can I please have the pokeball?” Judi giggled as Melody held her hands out watching the male flinch and lower his hand for a moment deep in thought. “Fine. Here lil’ boss.” Watching Ian place the pokeball in Melody’s hands Judi immediately started for the door, excited to find out what pokemon she would be caring for. 

Judi set down Melody and gently took the ball from her hands, running over to the fencing she easily tossed herself over the side, landing in the grass. Looking over she watched the three approach the fencing, a smile on her features. 

Throwing the ball into the air Judi watched the pokemon spring free from its ball, her eyes widening as she stared at the pokemon; It was an Altaria. The pokemon shook its fluffy wings for a moment before cooing at Judi curiously. 

“Hey there.” Judi talked softly, arms reaching out to the pokemon as  it inched closer before allowing Judi to rub its head gently. After offering it a few pokebeans Judi had the pokemon humming happily. “Melody do you want to play? Its an Altaria! A big sweetie!” 

Judi sat down on the ground as the Altaria inched closer, supporting her as she leaned against the pokemon. Judi watched as Guzma picked Melody up depositing her on the other side of the fence. Smiling as Melody stopped in front of the pokemon reaching up with both hands; the pokemon lowered its head, placing its face into Melody’s hands. 

“This gal must have a really good trainer,” Judi stood wiping her hands together before petting over the soft fluff that made up the pokemon’s wings. “That or she just really likes people!” Judi smiled looking at Guzma who seemed to be content at the moment, before she glanced over to Ian who was talking to a few other grunts. 

Judi returned her gaze over to the pokemon as its hums turned into low harmonies; she perked up, a large smile decorating her features. It had been sometime since she had been around an Altaria. 

“Ah~” Judi’s voice matched the harmony of the Altaria’s and suddenly she had the pokemon’s full attention. For a moment Judi was nervous as the pokemon stared at her, that was until it vocalized a few notes. 

Judi miminced the notes and was grinning ear to ear as the Altaria continued to give her more to copy. When the pokemon wrapped its wings around her she giggled, harmonizing a few random notes as the pokemon cooed. 

“It’s been years since I’ve gotten to sing with an Altaria…” Judi looked over to Melody and Guzma, rubbing her cheeks gently as she pulled away from the pokémon’s embrace. Her face ached slightly from how much she had been smiling that day. Looking up at the sky she noticed the sun was beginning to dip, beautiful hues of orange and pink painting the sky. 

She walked over holding her hands out to Guzma, a slight pang of sadness flashing through her mind. He would probably have to leave soon. When she watched Guzma look up at her grabbing onto her hands and standing up quickly. 

“Uh… I should probably get Mel home before it gets dark…” Judi nodded and let go of his hands turning back to Altaria as it cooed to Judi, she bit down on her bottom lip as she grabbed the pokémon’s ball having Altaria return. 

“But I don’t wanna leave.” Judi watched as Melody stood up, Judi could help but giggle seeing how the little girl fought the urge to yawn. 

“We’ll visit again. Come on,” Watching the two interact made Judi’s heart swell, as Guzma extended his hand Melody quickly took it. 

“Why don’t you go back to the house and get your clothes while I bring Altaria back, they should be clean by now. And your egg too!” Doing her best to coax Melody into returning to the house she watched as she visibly perked up at the thought of her egg. 

Watching the two make their way back to the house, Judi turned on her heel walking towards the main office where the pokeballs were carefully stored away. As soon as she walked through the side door she saw Plumeria. “Plume!” Judi smiled as she handed off the pokeball to the female

“So are ya and Guzma a thing yet?” Tensing at the sudden question, Judi looked back to Plumeria as she smirked at her. 

“No! We’re not… not… yet?” Plumeria laughed, swinging her arm around Judi’s shoulders dragging her back out of the building as Plumeria locked it up. 

“So the two of you make out in the laundry room and didn’t decide to just date?” Judi covered her face with her hands wanting to just disappear in that moment. 

“I mean… I don’t know,” A sigh slipped past Judi’s lips as she uncovered her face. “I don’t know exactly where we stand… we’re just… taking things as they come…” Plumeria hummed and stayed silent for a few moments before the house came into view.

“Do what feels comfortable, J,” Judi flinched when Plumeria pulled her closer, stopping right before the front door. “But lemme just tell ya, Guzma is head over heels for ya.” 

Her heart skipped a beat in her chest as she stared at Plumeria, words not forming correctly in her mind. 

“Trust me Judi, I’ve known that guy since diapers. He’s never done half of the shit he’s doing right now.” Judi could only smile as a warm feeling flooded her chest as she played with her hands. “Your special to him J, I promise.” Judi continued to stand for a moment even when Plumeria headed inside, her heart running wild in her chest. 

Finally walking inside she smiled when she saw Guzma leaning against the couch, smiling down at Melody as she held her egg. “Oh!” Judi perked up as she stared at his bare shoulders, “I have your jacket still.” Judi rushed past and up the stairs and charged into her room, Guzma’s jacket laying sprawled out on her bed.

Picking it up Judi held it to her chest, burying her face into the fabric; it barely smelled like him anymore. Walking back downstairs Judi smiled, holding it out to him proudly. “I fixed a few snags in it.” Feeling the heat rush to her face as Guzma took the jacket from her grip, slipping his arms through the sleeves. 

“Thanks…” The gentle smile Judi received made all the pain and frustration of repairing the jacket entirely worth it. She lowered her gaze smiling softly.

“I’ll walk you out?” Wanting to spend every possible second she could with Guzma, she watched as he nodded chuckling softly. Judi watched Melody carry the egg in her arms before an idea popped into her head.  

“Melody, here.” Reaching up Judi removed her own egg carrier from her back, squatting down and setting it on the floor. She began making a few adjustments to the pouch, making it a better fit for the egg she would be holding. 

“Try this on!” Judi offered the straps to Melody, watching as she stepped forward. Judi helped her slip the backpack like straps on her shoulders before adjusting them as well, “Fit okay?” Taking the egg she finally slipped it into the carrier. 

“There! Now you can carry your own egg around hands-free!” Judi only smiled as she saw the pure excitement that rested on Melody’s face. 

Judi jumped as Riolu suddenly ran out of the kitchen, giving Melody a hug before returning to her side. Judi gave his head a quick pat before she took his paw in her hand, smiling. 

When Guzma walked past her Judi straightened up, picking up Riolu instead and carrying him as she walked towards the door. 

“Judi,” Immediately stopping she looked over to Guzma, “I uh… wanted to ask you…” Her heart skipped a beat when he saw the pink decorating his features. 

“Yes,” She couldn’t wait for him to finish, she already knew what he was trying to say. 

“What? You didn’t even—“  

“Did I stutter?” Judi had to hold back her laughter as Guzma went red in the face, stepping closer she felt her own cheeks heat up. “I’m free tomorrow night?” Judi glanced to the grunts who were peeking around the corner watching the scene unfold. 

Standing up on her toes she placed a soft kiss on his cheek before stepping away. “See you then?” Judi asked softly, glancing down at Melody, who had the biggest grin on her face. 

Returning her gaze to Guzma she watched as he nodded, a boyish grin appearing on his usually aggressive features. 

“Go boss!” Judi had forgotten entirely they had an audience, her eyes darting back to the grunts who were now shouting all kinds of encouragements. She giggled softly as Guzma turned around, “Shaddup!” The grunts disappeared in the blink of an eye, but Judi knew they were still close by the sounds of their giggles and hushed whispers. 

Judi stepped to the side watching Guzma walk out, waving a silent goodbye to Melody as she approached the door. “See ya tomorrow Judi.” Smiling Judi nodded slowly closing the door, “Goodnight Guzma.” She finally shut the door a smile spreading across her features. Turning around she froze as Plumeria and a few other grunts stood in her path. 

“So, ya got a date?” Judi groaned and laughed, knowing she wouldn't be hearing the end of it for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melody belongs to[ Jess](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JediJesska/pseuds/Snickerdoodle-Writes) and you can read the corresponding fic [You are my Sunshine!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13225473/chapters/30252132)


	10. Chapter 10

_ “Guzma…” The chuckle that left his lips sent shivers down Judi’s spine, another soft kiss against her collarbone made her huff. Those large hands ghosting over her arms, stomach, seeming to avoid where she needed then.   _

_ “G-Guzma please…” She needed to feel the weight of him on her, to feel those hands press into her skin, feel his lips against hers.  _

_ “Shh, relax baby, relax.” Relax? She couldn't bring herself to relax, not when she had such a unrelenting hunger pumping through her veins. Her heart felt like it was about to pound right out of her chest, another shutter making her head swim as he traced his fingers against the swell of her breast.  _

_ “Guzma I need you, p-please.” When hands disappeared Judi opened her eyes to see Guzma hovering right over her, that signature smirk pulling at the corner of his lips.  _

_ “If you need me so bad baby, come get me.”  _

The loud alarm echoed in her room for a few moments before Judi sat up letting it ring, the uncomfortable throb between her legs only confirming her embarrassment. Reaching over she grabbed her phone and flicked the alarm off, sitting for a moment when she thought about the contents of the dream. 

Feeling more heat rushing to her face she threw the blankets off her body, kicking her legs over the side of the bed, hunching over she held her face in her hands for a moment. 

“ _ What am I doing? _ ” Shaking her head as she stood, approaching the door to her room she paused for a moment. Leaned forward pressing her forehead to the wood trying to gather her thoughts, 

“Clothes.” She muttered turning back around, digging through her closet she shuffled around for a moment.

“Knock, knock, are ya decent?” Judi tried to shake off the groggy veil and yawned stretching her arms above her head. Ignoring the faint throb between her legs. 

“Yea what do you need?” Watching the door suddenly swing open Judi straightened up when Plumeria strolled in a smile decorating her features. 

“So about that date tonight,” Feeling the heat rush to her cheeks Judi watched as Plumeria collapsed onto her bed propping her chin up on her hands. 

“What are ya going to wear? Somethin’ cute right?” A laugh escaped Judi as she continued to fish through her closet, glancing through her small selection. The closet consisted of work out clothes, athletic gear, she never really needed cute or fancy clothes with the work she did. 

“Actually… I don’t really have anything to wear…” An gasp echoed behind her as she was yanked away from her closet. She only watched as Plumeria fished through her hung clothes eyes widening as she looked back at Judi. 

“You don’t own a dress? A skirt?” Judi laughed shrugging her shoulders as Plumeria glared at her. Digging through her closet she flinched when some clothes were thrown in her direction. 

“Put these on.” Staring down at the outfit in her hands Judi raised a brow.

“You think I should wear this on the date?” Judi pulled the shirt over her head and tugged the capris on before standing once more.

“No you’re going shopping with me.” Shopping? Before an argument could form Plumeria grabbed her arm tugging her out of the room, Judi stopped suddenly straightening up.

“Look I’m not takin’ no for an answer kid.” Glancing back over her shoulder Plumeria stared at Judi as she let go of her arm. 

“I just need my wallet… and my phone!” Judi turned around sprinting back to her room throwing her door open, digging around she grabbed her bag and phone before rushing down the stairs. Her mind abuzz with what Plumeria possibly had in mind. 

The female was chatting with a few grunts when she made it down, gripping her bag tighter when she was grabbed and dragged towards the door. 

“Where are we going?” Judi rushed to keep up with Plumerias fast strides when they finally made it the ferry she cocked her head to the side as a ticket was shoved into her hand. 

“What time is Guzma picking you up?” Blinking she realized, the two haven't planned anything, hell she couldn't even remember getting a text from him yet.

“I… don’t know…” Judi mumbled softly.

“Excuse me? You don’t know?” Laughing she pulled out her phone before looking over to Plumeria, flipping it open and pulling up Guzma’s contact. 

“I’ll just call him and clear a few things up…” Watching as Plumeria raised a brow Judi dialed and raised the phone to her ear as she climbed onto the ferry. Listening it ring a few times she wondered if maybe Guzma was still asleep.

“Hello?” Perking up she turned her head the soft familiar voice making her laugh. 

“Melody, is that you?” The shuffling on the other end made her smile as she glimpsed to Plumeria, silently motioning her to bring the phone closer. 

“Hi, Judi!” Judi flicked the phone on speaker so Plumeria could listen in as well, the sudden background noise and the hearing Guzma’s voice brought a grin on her face. 

“What are you two up to?” She asked leaning on the railing.

“Guzma’s taking me to school! He was too tired to answer the phone so he let me!” Rolling her eyes she leaned back holding the phone near her ear so she could hear better. 

“Oh, and I felt my egg moving this morning! Does that mean it’s gonna hatch?” Tensing up Judi smiled at the phone thinking about the little egg for a moment, Melody must have been taking amazing care of it if it was already ready to hatch. 

“Moving ho-” Listening to the sudden struggle on the other end mixed with Melody’s giggles made her scoff as she waited for someone to speak up. 

“Judi? Ya still there?” She couldn't help but laugh at the worried tone of his voice as she sighed softly, heat creeping into her cheeks. 

“I was calling to see what time you were going to pick me up?” Hearing silence on the other end for a moment Judi bit down on her lip a tad bit worried, “Hello? Guzma?” 

“S-Sorry, just thinkin’... I’ve gotta figure out what to do about Mel, I don’t wanna just dump her with Hala…” Smiling softly Judi couldn't help but feel touched by the responsibility he showed for taking care of Melody. 

“If ya want we can keep an eye on the kid.” Glancing to Plumaria she only giggled as Guzma scoffed on the other end.

“Plume? The hell?” She only watched as Plumeria snatched the phone from her hand bringing it closer to her mouth. 

“I said we’ll watch the kid G, she’ll be in good hands promise.” Hearing a chuckle on the other side made Judi’s chest swell, after a bit of distant chatter Judi laughed when she hear Melody’s excited voice pipe up. 

“I guess that’s that then… thanks Plume,” With a pep in her step she took her phone back from Plumeria taking it off speaker and pressing it to her ear. 

“I’ll see ya tonight at six?” Silence on the other end made her glimpse at her phone to make sure the call hadn’t disconnected. 

“Yea baby, I’ll see ya at six. Wear somethin’ comfortable we’re goin’… mmm, I’ll keep it a surprise. See ya soon gorgeous.” Judi hung up the phone before slipping it into her bag. Once more she leaned on the railing looking to the approaching island a smile glued to her face as she hummed.

  
  


“I don’t know Plume… I haven’t worn stuff like this… since I was young.” Judi played with the end of the skirt that Plumeria had shoved into her arms, it was soft to the touch. And the most comfortable thing she’s worn in a while. But she didn’t enjoy the way she could see the scars that lined her legs. 

“If ya dont come out I’m comin’ in.” Judi took a deep breath fixing the crop top into place before slipping the long cardigan over her shoulders. Stepping out she lowered her head looking at the scars that were exposed on her thighs.

“Ya look like you’re ready to break some hearts, damn do a spin or somethin’.” Judi shook her head gently fidgeting a bit as she pulled the skirt a bit lower to cover her legs better. Hands found hers and soon she was being spun around facing the mirror in the fitting room.

“Judi look at yourself. You look good, don’t get in your own head. C’mon try something else on.” Ruffling her hair Judi sulked a bit glimpsing to her reflection in the mirror, she  _ looked _ like she was about to be sick. 

Stepping into the room she closed the door behind herself. Rubbing her hands together she muttered softly under her breath, glaring at the pile of rejected outfits she had tried on. 

“I don’t hear changing! Don’t  _ make _ me come in there!” Stiffening Judi began to peel the clothes away from her body, shuffling through the remaining outfits. Scoffing slightly she tossed the remainder of the shorts into the reject pile. 

“Would a dress be weird?” Pulling the dress from the remainder of the outfits Judi rubbed her fingers over the soft material tugging at the long sleeves. Finding herself already pulling it on she smiled and spun around slightly watching the skirt flutter. 

“Yo lemme see.” A knock on the door made her jump, slowly she opened the door feeling the heat rush to her cheeks as Plumeria clapped her hands together. 

“That one.” She watched as Plumeria approached fixing the dress so her shoulders were exposed, glimpsing down Judi watched as she was picked at then turned around. Looking in the mirror she smiled, the dress exposed her shoulders, fitted nicely at the small of her waist. The long sleeves were partially see through the lace texture of the dress.

“I think ya should wear this tonight.” Jumping when hands were placed on her shoulders she lowered her head playing with the end of the dress biting down on her lip. She felt out of place, she wasn't used to wearing such a outfit, hell when was the last time she wore a dress?

“It’s a little… formal! Yea its too formal… I don’t even know where we’re going.” Perking up she watched Plumeria walk into the fitting room and dig through the rejected pile of clothes. Stiffening when she pulled a red flannel from the pile, Plumeria tied the material off around her waist stepping back. 

“There, no excuses. I’ve got some shoes at home you can borrow.” Judi hummed nodding in defeat, glancing at her phone she counted the hours until her date. Walking back into the fitting room she changed back. 

Walking back out with the clothes she planned on wearing that night, paying she scratched the back of her neck looking down at the bag.

“I don’t know Plumeria, I guess I’m nervous…” Fussing with the bag she listened to her snort before an elbow connected with her side making her flinch away. 

“Don’t be. I’ve never seen Guzma go on a date before, probably shittin’ his pants right now.” Giggling softly Judi only nodded along, they made quick work about getting back to the house. Looking up Judi sighed as they approached the nursery, biting down on her bottom lip as the grunts approached. 

“How was the shoppin’? What did ya get?” The female grunts hovered close by a few trying to peek into the bag that Judi held. Hugging it to her chest Judi ducked her head down, walking into the house wasn’t much better. 

“Oh lookie it’s lil’ miss I gotta date!” Ian’s voice made her internally scream as his lanky arm found its way around her shoulders. Her grip on the bag tightening as she continued walking towards her room. 

“You piss off and go back to work. Ya still got a few hours till closing, all of ya do!” Feeling the arm disappear made her body relax, she sighed as she made it back to her room. Collapsing down on her bed she tossed the bag down. 

“What do ya think you’re doing? Change, I’m gonna do your makeup.” A soft grumble escaped Judi as she pushed herself onto her feet grabbing the bag once more. 

“I’m gonna go grab the boots I was talkin’ about.” Listening to Plumeria walk out of the room and close the door, she quickly striped down and slid the dress on tying the flannel around her waist. The door opening again made her flinch as she sat down on the bed, glimpsing over she looked at the boots Plumeria held. 

“Those?” Judi held the little booties in her hand for a moment before bending over and slipping them on. Biting down on her bottom lip as she stood looking down at her feet, she thought about maybe arguing for a comfortable pair of sneakers instead. 

One glimpse at Plumeria told her that it was completely out of the question, glaring at Judi as if she knew what she was going to say. 

“Uh thank you.” Watching her expression soften Judi plopped down on the bed before the female joined her. Dumping a bag into the bed almost carelessly. 

“I’m gonna do your makeup, our skin tone ain’t the same so I’ll just do the basics.” Nodding Judi closed her eyes putting trust into Plumeria, feeling the brush swipe against her eyelid made her flinch back for a moment. 

“Sorry, I’ll give ya warnin’ next time.” Relaxing she listened to Plumeria talk only piping up when asked about her makeup preferences. 

“All done.” Opening her eyes Judi smiled standing up and gathering a few things together, she hummed softly tossing her backpack over her shoulders. Plumeria stopped her once more shaking her head. 

“Use this, nabbed it from one of the girls. They won’t mind you usin’ it.” Staring at the little black purse in her hands Judi smiled and shrugged her bag off once more. Transferring some of her stuff, her pokeballs fit snuggly along with her wallet and phone. 

“Do I look okay?” Dragging a hand through her own hair Judi bit down on her lip as Plumeria pushed her towards the bathroom. 

“Just brush out ya hair and you’re golden.” Judi stared at herself in the mirror almost not recognizing the reflection that stared back at her. The light blush on her cheeks, sharp eyeliner, a light dusting of eyeshadow she’s only seen people in videos pull off. 

Swallowing hard she reached down quickly grabbing the brush before dragging it through her hair. She twirled one of the strands around her finger a few times, should she straighten it? Curl? She found herself questioning, obsessing. 

The sudden rise in noise downstairs made her stiffen, she couldn't think of anyone else it could be. Glancing down at her phone she realized he was early, really early. Finding her courage she shoved her phone into the bag once more rushing over to the stairs, descending quickly. 

Reaching the foot of the stairs she glimpsed around her eyes falling on Guzma, his back was to her as she too a second to examine him. Heat creeping up her cheeks, he cleaned up well.

Her eyes drifting over the outfit he chose, his signature jacket missing, instead of the usual white tank top he wore a nice shirt. The sleeves a deep grey, coming all the way down to his forearms; but instead of his arms being hidden by the baggy clothing they bulged against the snug material. The body of the shirt black, just hugging him the right way. 

_ ‘I didn't know he had other outfits…’ _

Her thoughts bouncing around in her head licking her lips she sighed softly, instead of those old sweats he sported black jeans, her eyes lingering probably a little longer than she should of on the way the material hugged his butt. 

Her eyes drifting to what he clutched in his hand, his knuckles turning white with the powerful grip. Colorful flowers made up the little bouquet making her heart skip a beat. 

“Ya look really good Boss!” Snapping out of her ogling Judi glimpsed around to the few female grunts that surrounded him. Taking a few steps forward she saw the sly smile that rested on his lips, her mood dampening. 

“What didn’t think ya boy could look this good?” Rolling her eyes she turned away crossing her arms over her chest, continuing to listen to the girls fawn over Guzma. Sighing she shook her head realizing just how childish she was being, she should speak up. Guzma was after all here for her, not those grunts. 

“Judi!” Whipping her head around she watched Melody run at her, arms open wide for a hug, kneeling down Judi laughed taking the small girl into her arms. When she suddenly pulled away Judi glimpsed down between the two of them, Melody was wearing the egg carrier backwards.

“How's the little guy doing?” Judi reached down brushing her hand over the top of the egg feeling how warm the shell was, a soft smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Melody was doing a fantastic job of taking care of the egg, she couldn't help but be proud. 

“I told you it was moving this morning!” Only nodding along Judi flinched when Melodys hands cupped her cheeks tilting her head every which way as Melody grinned. 

“You look so pretty!” Judi couldn't help but laugh softly her compliment lifting her mood as she pulled the girls hands from her cheeks. 

“You’re too sweet, I might just have to eat you!” Lunging forward she scooped Melody up into her arms falling backwards onto her bottom holding her tight. 

“No, help me! She’s gonna eat me! Guzma! Help!” Tensing at the mention of Guzma she glimpsed up seeing he was now facing the two of them, his cheeks pink as he just stared. Judi noticed his usually messy hair was combed back instead of sticking out like it usually did. A hand pushing against her face snapped her out of her daze. 

“You’re just gonna  _ stand _ there and watch me  _ die _ ?!” Turning her head Judi laughed hugging Melody event tighter, being mindful of the egg that she carried. Another round of laughs escaping her when she realized Melody was wearing Guzma’s jacket, the size difference was staggering as Melody pushed against her with little success. 

"Ya can't eat Mel, she'll give ya a stomach ache. She’s way too sweet." Melody’s weight soon disappeared from her arms as she was pulled free, looking up Guzma was staring back down at her. 

“Here.” Watching Guzma put Melody down she only watched as he passed the flowers off to her before reaching down with both hands to help her up. Reaching up she placed her hands in his allowing him to pull her to her feet, she could feel how sweaty his palms were. 

Was he really that nervous? 

“Uh… you look beautiful…” The compliment caught her off guard looking up to Guzma she noticed how red he had gotten smiling softly as she rocked back on her heels.

“Guz got you flowers!” Switching her attention to Melody she smiled as the bundle of flowers were held out to her, taking it gently in her hands she examined the selection. She recognized the yellow blossoms from the meadow that her and Guzma enjoyed so much. The white lilies smelled sweet, her eyes glimpsing over the blue bulbs.

“Thank you…” Stepping forward she leaned up on her toes her free hand resting on Guzma’s chest as she pressed her lips to his cheek. Silencing a giggle she pulled away commanding every fiber of her being not to touch his face. He must of shaved; the place where her lips touched was soft and smooth. At this distance she could smell his cologne it was sharp, making her heart skip a few beats. 

“Ew, you guys are gross!” Tilting her head down she looked at Melody seeing how she stuck her tongue out at the two of them. 

“Oh yea? We’re gross?” Leaning down she wrapped her arms around Melody once more placing a big kiss on her cheek, exaggerating with a few loud smooching sounds. The monstrous amount of giggles that flew out of Melody only made her smile, letting Melody go she stood up straight once more. 

“Let me put these in some water so they don’t wilt, I’ll be ready in a few minutes.” Rushing past Guzma she walked around the kitchen trying to find a vase of some sort to put the flowers in. Finding an cup no one would really miss, she quickly filled it with water before carefully putting the flowers on display. 

After staring at the beautiful blooms for a moment longer she rushed back out smiling as she stared at Guzma. 

“Ready?” He coughed softly as if clearing his throat as he held out a hand to her, happily taking it she felt goosebumps appear on her skin as he intertwined their finger together. 

“Bye Melody, see you soon! Make sure everyone stays out of trouble!” Giggling as a few scoffs echoed into the air from nearby grunts, she soon found herself walking side by side with Guzma. The silence between them becoming a little unnerving, 

“You look really nice all cleaned up…” The chuckle that echoed into the evening air made her relax. 

“What don’t like me when I’m in my sweats?” Shaking her head Judi pulled her hand from his to punch him in the arm lightly. 

“That’s not what I meant you dork, although I didn’t think you had other clothes. Nice surprise.” She flinched when she felt his arm wrap around her waist glimpsing up and Guzma grinned down at her. 

“I’m wounded baby, truly. Ya boy her knows a thing or two about lookin’ nice.” She only smiled giggling as he held his hand over his heart and stumbled leaning his weight onto her. 

“So where are we going?” She was only following Guzma making sure to keep up with his long strides.

“Lil diner I like goin’ to, sweet place not many people know about. Good food and the company ain’t to bad either.” Cocking her head to the side she only glimpsed around as she sat down looking at Guzma as he approached once more, fiddling with the tickets in his hand.

He only silently offered his hand, she took it quickly allowing him to tug her up to her feet once more. He lead her onto the ferry. After a few moments she leaned against the railing looking over the calm seas that surrounded the two of them. 

“Enjoyin’ the view?” Humming in approval she shivered when his arm slid around her waist pulling her close to his chest. Inhaling softly she closed her eyes absorbing everything that surrounded her in that moment, the breeze ruffling her hair, the salty sea air that filled her nose. 

Tilting her head she leaned against him opening her eyes when the ferry started rocking slightly with the movement. Straightening up she grabbed onto the railing keeping herself steady, soon enough they made it to their destination. 

“Beauty before badass.” She laughed as Guzma bowed sweeping his arm out, she paused for a moment. 

“After you then.” Watching him freeze for a moment as he processed, smirking as he grabbed her hand and tugged her off the boat. 

“You’re a lil smartass.” Hand in hand Judi watched as a cafe neared in the distance, walking inside when Guzma held the door open for her. 

“Back again young man?” The employee was standing back behind the counter, mouth watering smells filling the air. Judi began browsing over the baked goods that sat behind the glass, leaning down as she licked her lips. 

“Ah this your girlfriend?” Stiffening she stood up straight, peeking over her shoulder at Guzma. His posture straightening as he inhaled sharply.

“Well… actually… you see, this is the gi-” 

“Yea.” Cutting off his nervous stuttering she felt her face burn when the worker glimpsed at her for a moment, his poker face making her swallow hard. Fidgeting with her hands as she lowered her head. 

“Yea?” Guzma’s voice piped up as she raised her head, she could see her own red face reflecting in the glass where the pastries sat. Suppressing a squeak she jumped slightly when his hand brushed over her lower back. 

“So Guzma where’s your other little friend?” The hand against her back only slid around her hips bringing her closer to his side, she leaned on him enjoying the closeness. 

“She’s fine thanks.” She looked to the employee as he chuckled seeming to put a small bag of things together, Judi couldn't help but try and peek at what was being put into the bag. 

“You know he comes with that little girl every single day, treats her to a snack.” Judi returned her attention to the employee as he talked, smiling as he told her about Melody and Guzma.

“Yea, yea I just look after her is all.” Glimpsing over Guzma she saw how red his face was, his fingers running over the short undercut of his hair as he looked down. 

“He’s sure become quite bearable with that little girl around, smiles quite a bit more, doesn't seem to be as angry with her around.” Judi scoffed a smirk pulling at the corner of her lips as she crossed her arms over her chest, she felt that arm tighten around her middle pulling her attention away from the employee.

“Yea, he was way to grumpy before.” Eyeing Guzma’s reaction she giggled as he shot daggers at her his arm dropping to his side as he fished around in his pocket.

“But now look at him, a changed man. Seems like the girls enjoy this new Guzma too.” Girls? Staring at Guzma Judi could feel that familiar twist in her gut, the way her blood boiled slightly. She was jealous at the thought of another girl fawning for Guzma’s attention. It rubbed her the wrong way that Guzma liked to have his ego stroked, and he encouraged behavior like that with his actions.

“Yo babe, ya okay?” The tug on her arm drew her out of her destructive thoughts, she sighed before smiling looking up at Guzma as he stared down at her. 

“Yea I’m fine, where to?” She glimpsed down looking at the bag that rested in his hand now, she aimed to peek inside but huffed when instead Guzma grabbed her hand dragging her out the door.

“Have a safe trip you two!” Glimpsing back she couldn't help but smile waving to the employee, stumbling she pushed herself to keep up with Guzma. Easier said than done in the heeled booties Plumeria made her wear. 

“Almost there babe.” His hand was firmly gripping hers, somewhat slowing down his steps to match her slower pace. Judi silently thanked him with a squeeze to his hand, a smile gracing her lips as Guzma looked down at her. 

“Alright here we are…” Looking at the beachfront Judi froze seeing the little blanket set up in the sand. Upon glimpsing up Judi stifled a giggle when she saw the tangle of christmas lights in the palm trees. 

“What? You don’ like it?” Shaking her head Judi smiled taking a few steps towards the blanket, she kicked off the boots so she could walk in the sand. Collapsing down into the blanket she smiled when she saw a small cooler half buried in the sand, a beat up stereo resting next to it. 

“I love it.” She beamed looking back to Guzma who now scrambled to her side sitting next to her on the blanket. He set the bag down before pulling a few things out, a little box was opened to reveal a fresh pizza. 

“Oh!” Judi snatched a slice before biting into it, Guzma chuckling in response as he put the box down and opened up the cooler. He brought out two beers offering one to Judi, “Bottle opener?” Managing the words out with a mouthful of pizza.

“I am a bottle opener babe, watch this.” Judi froze as Guzma proceeded to raise the bottle to his teeth. Biting down on the edge of the bottle cap before sharply turning the bottle away from him the cap popping off. 

“What…” Judi only stared at the now open bottle with wide eyes, Guzma laughed before doing the same maneuver with the other. Draining the alcoholic beverage in a few swift gulps he sighed softly before belching, Judi cringed as he scratched his stomach and rested back on his palms. Yup this was still Guzma alright. 

She returned her attention back to her pizza and the drink in her other hand before looking towards the water. When music suddenly filled the air she looked back to Guzma watching him tinker away with the radio. 

Other than the music playing through the air there was a awkward silence between the two of them. Starting another piece of pizza she drained the rest of her first beer. Looking over she realized Guzma had already gone through three, one of his hands tapping rapidly on the blanket as his jaw tightened and relaxed. 

“I missed you.” The words floated through the air, louder to Judi than the music that played, she froze. 

“Missed… me?” 

“Yea I missed you… when… god I didn’t want to leave… it’s just… I don’t know how to explain…” With a soft nudge Judi leaned against Guzma’s side, pausing when his arm wrapped around her keeping her close. 

“Let’s… just enjoy the date…” Another awkward silence, it was a bit unnerving as Judi reached for another bottle of beer to steal her nerves. 

“Can you open this for me?” Guzma snatched the bottle from her hand before raising it to his mouth popping the cap off with his teeth like the other bottles before it. She sipped from the bottle, drinking the rest before it would become lukewarm. 

Feeling the warm buzz overtake her system about halfway through her third beer she smiled sighing softly, her stomach still growling at her. How she was still hungry was beyond her, reaching out for another slice of pizza she flinched when Guzma’s hand bumped into hers. 

“Sorry…” As his hand began to withdraw, she huffed before grabbing his hand, intertwining their fingers together; keeping him in place. His hand squeezed onto hers before he began to stand up tugging on her arm. 

“What?” Judi whispered as Guzma smiled down at her holding his other hand out with a small smile. 

“Wanna dance?” He nodded to the empty beach front with a chuckle, lips soon pressing into a thin line. The soft tune playing through the air had previously gone unnoticed. 

“I’d love to…” A smile of her own found its way into her features. Joining Guzma’s side she took a deep breath when his hands found her hips tugging her closer. Her arms found their way around his neck, directing her gaze straight ahead. 

Feeling the heat rise to her cheeks as she was pulled closer even, “Ya don’t have to be so far…” The grumble from Guzma made Judi flinch away for a moment before she slid closer. The heat radiating from their bodies making her skin tingle. 

When Guzma began to hum along with the tune she couldn’t help but rest her cheek on his chest. Feeling the vibrations was in a odd way, peaceful. The pressure on top of her head made her heart flutter for a moment. 

She tilted her head up to feel the pressure disappear, her knees going wobbly when instead his lips pressed to her forehead now. 

They had stopped moving now. Judi tilted her head up even more inhaling sharply when his lips pressed to the side of her nose. Then to her cheek. 

“Gu—“ She was cut off by the feeling of his lips on hers, his grip changing to wrap around her instead squeezing her tight. Her hands sliding to grip tight to the fabric of his shirt, the kiss was sweet. A touch needy with how tight Guzma was holding to her. 

When he pulled away Judi sharply inhaled trying to keep her breathing slow and steady as she tilted her head to look up at him. Freezing when she found his face close to hers once more, his eyes remaining open as he stared into hers. The soft brush of his nose against hers made her sigh. 

She slightly closed her eyes, expecting him to kiss her again, yet his nose began to brush back and forth against hers. The sensation caught her off guard a soft giggle escaping her as she sighed contently. 

“I’ll clean up, how about before we head back we can go on a walk?” Judi nodded softly watching Guzma step away slightly before quickly taking large strides to the blanket. Pulling out one of his pokeballs she watched as the familiar bug pokemon appeared chittering excitedly at Guzma. 

“Alright eat up big guy,” Suppressing her giggles she watched Guzma hand over the the leftovers to the Golisopod, who in turn ate fast. Soon Guzma was jogging over to a beach trash tossing the inedible containers away, the blanket folded under his arm. 

“Alright thanks buddy.” Watching Guzma give the bug a few chin scratches she smiled, when he finally returned the pokemon to its pokeball her skin broke out in goosebumps. His attention now fully on her once more, examining her as he held his hand out. 

“Ready?” His tone was soft as if he was breathless, gaze unwavering. 

“Ready.” Placing her hand into his Judi lowered her gaze to the sand, stepping closer to Guzma as he led the way back to the ferry. The silence hanging in the air between them, yet this time it didn’t feel strange. In a strange way, it was comforting. 

“Judi, can I ask you somethin’?” Peeking up she listened to the sound of his voice, there was an edge to it.

“Mmm?” 

“Why Alola?” The question caught her off guard, cocking her head to the side she raised a brow trying to decipher the question. 

“I’m here to fill the pokédex and help Professor Kukui with pokemon res—” 

“You know what I mean, why did ya leave Kanto?” She felt her body seize up, stopping suddenly in her tracks. Guzma took a few more steps before their hands disconnecting stopped him. 

“How do you know any of this Guzma?” She watched a pink hue appear in his cheeks as he scratched at his dark undercut. 

“I um… used to watch ya… on TV, The Battle Network. It was a big deal when you announced you were going to take on the Champion… the elite four…” He chuckled kicking some sand up as his hands were shoved into his pockets. 

“I remember rushin’ home… Hell I was ready to knock out anyone who tried to get in my way. I had to see this battle.” Judi couldn’t speak, her throat tightening up as she curled her hands into tight fists. 

“My pops was talkin’ about how ya were gonna get your ass kicked, told him to eat a fat one. Nearly knocked my teeth out.” Judi tried to respond, to smile, anything. A response would have been good, yet her body stayed completely frozen. 

“Watchin’ you battle… the passion… the intensity… You even had a Scyther! God everyone always told me bug pokemon were useless! And you fuckin’ defied the odds, a champion with a bug pokemon!” Judi swallows hard as Guzma laughs as if he told the funniest joke. Yet Judi’s skin broke out in ice cold goosebumps, her palms felt clammy and sweaty. 

“When I saw you that one day… when my grunts gave you a shitty time ‘cause of your Scolipede, you might of changed your looks. And hella grew up, but that look in your eyes, it's the same passion I remember watching on the TV… I knew you were the same girl I... ” He stopped his excited chatter for a moment seeming to catch a word before it could slip out. 

“The same girl I admired.” When Judi felt Guzmas hands slide up her forearms she sharply inhaled her eyes closing, she felt nauseous. 

“Why did ya leave all that behind? I would of  _ killed _ to be in your place, your life was  _ perfect _ ...” Holding her breath she felt the cold creep in her chest spread through her limbs, she felt so heavy, so cold. 

“It wasn't perfect. It was as far from perfect as something could fucking get, you have your reasons for starting Team Skull. I have my reasons for not being the Champion of Kanto…” Deeply inhaling she let her head lean forward, jumping slightly when her head connected with his chest. She had forgotten how close he was. 

“It’s something I don’t like talking about…” Feeling his hands pull away she wondered if maybe she should apologise, yet when his arms wrapped around her. Squeezing tightly she began to get choked up, her own arms reaching up to return the hug. 

“S’okay baby, I understand… ready to go?” With a nod she felt Guzma pull away slowly his hands never leaving her, they slid over her shoulders, down her arms, until they found her hands. Watching Judi felt the heat creep up her cheeks as her hands were tugged to his lips, gentle kisses pressed to her knuckles. 

With a tug she found her and Guzma walking once more, his arm instead wrapped around her shoulders to keep her closer than before. The trip to the ferry was a sort one, Judi easily keeping up with Guzma’s large steps with her faster, smaller ones. Guzma only left her side to grab the tickets, she collapsed into the closest chair with a grunt. Pulling the booties on before Guzma’s hand soon filled her vision. 

The ride was quick, she noticed less of the scenery, less of the sensations. She was so tired, her limbs felt heavy, leaning heavily against Guzma as the ferry rocked gently, yet he didn't complain one bit. 

“Can you walk the rest of the way?” His voice tickled her ear, nodding she stepped away yawning softly while she avoided rubbing her eyes, she was after all wearing makeup. Hands gravitated towards each other, fingers tangling together, Judi sighs when she saw the house coming into view. Not quite wanting the date to end. 

“I… Had a really good time Guzma… Thank you.” Stopping in front of the door she turned on her heel to face Guzma watching him in turn turn towards her, a boyish smile gracing his lips. He appeared pleased with himself, chuckling as he stepped closer hands finding her hips. 

“I’m glad you had a good time Jud’, its all I wanted. To see you smile.” A simple kiss to her forehead made her smile, her attention directed to the door. 

“Want to come inside? See if Melody is ready to go?” With a simple nod from Guzma, Judi turned her attention to the door pulling out her keys to unlock the door. With a smile she pushed the door open walking in, soon stopping in her tracks when she saw the scrambling grunts. All yelling over one another. 

“Oh shit.” Judi heard Guzma take the words right out of her mouth as a handful of grunts ran at the two of them waving their arms in a panic. 

“Guzma! It’s the kid--”

“The egg we don’t know--”

“She’s cryin’ and w--”

“Ian went to get--”

Judi couldn't keep up with the grunts each trying to tell the two of them what was going on all at the same time, “Get outta my way.” Watching as Guzma easily shoved his way through the mass of grunts he made a straight route to where he assumed Melody was. 

“Mel? You okay?” Judi followed close behind thankful that the grunts jumped out of Guzma’s way. 

“Hey, I’m here, what’s wrong?” Judi stayed standing as Guzma squatted down rapidly wiping tears away as they appeared, the sight made her chest ache. Guzma made a good big brother. 

“Th-The egg started to h-hatch but now it’s not m-moving anymore!” When Guzma looked at Judi her mind was wondering miles a minute, trying to figure out the reason why the egg had paused. She couldn't think straight, not with all the noise going on around her. 

Wait. 

She looked around to the panicking grunts and back to Guzma, the noise was the problem. Not the pokemon. 

“It’s okay, you didn’t do anything wrong. Let’s go upstairs, maybe the Pokemon’s scared of all the noise,” Reaching down Judi carefully took the egg into her arms before nodding towards the stairs. Taking the lead she only knew the two were behind her by the soft sniffles mixed with the occasional hiccup. 

Opening the door she was slightly surprised to watch Guzma walk in with melody curled up in his arms, locking the door behind them so a grunt wouldn't barge in. 

Approaching her bed, seeing Melody still in a twist about the egg made her heart ache, she kicked off her shoes before placing the egg gently on the bed in a upright position. Looking to Melody she tapped on the space next to her with a gentle smile. 

“I think a little peace and quiet will help,” Giggling when she felt Melody scooch even closer now eyes completely trained on the egg in front of them now. A surprised squak escaped Judi as she felt the bed shift, glaring over to Guzma as he settled into the bed as well. 

He only gave her a cheeky smile before Judi’s attention was grabbed by the chirps coming from the egg again. Leaning in close Judi was curious about the pokemon that was going to come out of it, watching the egg crack away slowly. 

Soon a hole was visible at the top, reaching out gently Judi slowly tipped the egg to rest on its side so the pokemon could climb out. Judi perked at the pokemon that came crawling out, big blue eyes looking around, fuzzy yellow fur poking up everywhere. 

“A Joltik!” Guzma yelled out with a grin, Judi couldn't help but snort at his enthusiasm smirking as he sat up a bit. “What? It’s a bug type, of  _ course _ I know what it’s called.”

Judi turned her attention back to the pokemon, watching as it approached Melody first, reaching off the side of her bed Judi made a grab for her backpack. 

“I always wanted one when I was a kid,” She listened to Guzma speak as she fished a pokeball out of her bag, “It’s a bug and electric type, they like to hang out in your hair and suck up all the static,” Continuing to dig around in her bag she pulled forth a Pokeball smiling at the classic red shine.

“Here Melody, you’ll need this.” Judi sat up on the bed holding out the ball to her, watching Melody take the ball into her hands with a smile. Turning back to the pokemon Judi watched Mel scooch close with a big grin. 

“Hey little friend? I know you just hatched and all, but I was wondering if you would like me to be your trainer?” Judi was shocked, did Melody just ask the pokemon if it wanted to be her pokemon? Guzma looked over his shoulder at her with a chuckle before looking back at the pokemon. 

Yet the pokemon seemed to simply look at the pokeball before crawling over the sphere letting out a few excited chirps, soon enough the pokemon was capture in the ball. Shaking, once, twice, three times before it clicked signaling the pokemon had been caught. 

“Wimpod! Look, this is your new friend!” Melody immediately wiggled out of the bed onto the floor, where Wimpod scurried over excitedly before Melody brought out the pokemon once more. 

“Mmm prob’s should get Mel home…” Judi looked over to Guzma as he spoke his head still resting on his forearms as he stared at Melody. She was excitedly babbling to the two, watching them interact with a smile. 

“You can stay the night if you want…” With the suggestion Judi watched Guzma look her way smiling softly as he yawned, Melody starting to quiet down now. It wasn't until Judi felt something tugging on her arm, glancing down she saw Melody rubbing her eye yawning herself. 

“Tired Bug?” Judi reached under her bed pulling out a few spare blankets, making a sort of nest for the bug pokemon below she watched the two hurriedly crawl inside chittering and chirping to each other. 

“Goodnight…” Judi watched Melody lean over the blanket nest giving each pokemon a kiss before crawling up onto the bed, barely able to keep her eyes open. Guzma shifting next to her made her bed dip, not used to so many people in it at once. 

With a groan Judi laughed when Melody plopped herself on Guzma’s middle, curling up as Guzma folded his arms behind his head glimpsing at Judi. His hand patting the space next to his side, Judi was more than happy to curl up next to him. The exhaustion from the day creeping up on her once more. 

“Goodnight…” Judi wrapped her own blanket around the three of them with a smile feeling Guzma’s arm snake around her as she slowly dozed off. 

“G’night baby.” Feeling the press of lips into the top of her head was the last sensation before darkness finally pulled her in. 


End file.
